Legacy of the Red Dragon
by Red Dragon Zero
Summary: Deep in a Fortress out in Space an unknown enemy is look at the Planet Neo Earth. And plans to take it over but first he’ll have to defeat those who would try to stop him and his ambitions
1. Chapter 1: The Neo ZFighters Arc Part 1

Legacy of the Red Dragon

NOTE: The Following Fanfiction X-Over contains Swearing/foul language Explosives Blood Martial Arts Nudity Adventure Comedy Drama Shounen Supernatural Science Fiction Mecha An some Sexual Content

(Opening Theme Song: Marugoto; All over the World)

Chapter 1: The Neo Z-Fighters Arc Part 1 Episode 1: The New Z Team

(AD: 2100)

Now in the city of Station Square a group of heads towards the High School. They are Yoh Asakura, Morty Oyamata, Len Tao, Trey and Anna Kyoyama.

Yoh: So this is Station Square High?

Trey: Great let's see go in and check everything out.

Just then Trey bumps into a guy wearing a Blue Kimono his name is Tatewaki Kuno

Kuno: Greetings you must be new transfer students. Allow me to introduce myself I'm Upperclassman Tatewaki "Blue Thunder" Kuno.

Yoh: Nice to meet you Upperclassman Kuno The name Yoh Asakura

Trey: They call me Horohoro but my friends call me Trey Racer.

Boy #1: Horo?

Boy #2: Horo?

Kuno: Aw yes these two are Chester McBadbat and A.J. Ibrahim.

Chester: Hey do they ever call you BoroBoro?

Trey (Sweat Drop): Don't bring that up!

Inside Kuno shows the Asakura group everything around the halls when a group of Girls was chasing a small old man with a bag over his back.

Girl: Hey come back here you Pervert!

Len: Who's the Oldman?

Kuno: Drat I forget this mention this guy.

(As the Oldman was running Yoh stomps his head)

Yoh: Where's the fire sir? (Picking up the back)

Happosai: Hey you drop that bag!

Morty: This is all woman underwear!

Trey: And one of have someone's name on it (Reading the name) Trixie Tang who's that.

Trixie: Get your hands off that!

(This is Trixie Tang a Long black hair Asian girl with a White skirt, Pink shirt and White Capsule Crop boots kicks Trey in the face and he fell to the ground)

(Wrack)

Trey (With a bloody noise): Hey why you kicked me? (Picking up Happosai) This old fart took them!

Trixie: It's mine! You don't got and lay your hands on it!

(A young man put his hand on Trixie's right shoulder his name is Timmy Turner he gotten rid of the pink shirt and hat and put on a red Shirt and has a 5 year old sister name Tammy)

Timmy: Clam down Trixie I problem did know it was yours he picked up.

Trey: Yeah it's the old dude who took it, It's him you should be kicking is the face not me.

Len: Where did he go?

Yoh: Must have run off when Trixie knocked down Trey.

-Now in Homeroom-

Mr. Lancer: I'll everyone we have 5 Students joining us today their names are Yoh Asakura, Morty Oyamata, Len Tao, Trey and Anna Kyoyama.

Yoh: Hi.

Trey (Looking around): Oh no it's her!

Mr. Lancer: Is there's problem?

Trey: Do she have home room here?

Mr. Lancer: Yes Trixie have homeroom here now find a seat.

(Later on)

Boy: So you're guys are new here?

Yoh: Hey just transfer here.

Alvin Jr: Well my name is Alvin Stevenson Jr.

(This a Alvin Stevenson Jr he's the son of the Original Red Dragon Alvin Stevenson Sr. plus he's also half-Saiyan like the other two Trunks and Goten)

Trey: Stevenson huh? Your dad has the same name as you right?

Alvin Jr: Sure he does, he's also the one who trained Me, My sisters and Timmy Turner when we were kids.

Trey: What fighting Style?

Alvin Jr: School of the Flying Dragon Fist (Hishoryuken-Ryuu)

Boy #1: Hey guys there's an android outside it just bust open the gates!

Girl #1: And Android?

Boy #2: Where?

Girl #3: Hey look at the window I see it.

Alvin Jr: What's an Android doing here?

Timmy: But who send it here?

Boy #4: Look the Police are here.

(Now outside)

Police Officer #1: You are completely surrounded! Surrender yourself!

Android: Me Surrender to the likes of you? Don't make me laugh! Go right ahead you weapons been nothing to me.

Police Chief: Okay he's asking for it! Lock on target men! Ready? Fire!

(Police Officers fire their laser out at the Android but it blocks their attacks)

Android: I told you! Your weapons mean nothing to me!

Police Officer #2: Oh, no! Our weapons are useless! Retreat! All personnel fall back!

(Inside the Class)

Boy #5: Holy Shit it didn't hurt him.

Boy #6: That's some Android.

(Yoh jumps out the window)

Girl #4: What the?

Boy #1: Are you nuts that thing will kill you!

(Yoh lands on the ground)

Yoh: Hey buddy you have a problem here?

Android: Yoh Asakura huh.

Yoh (?): Have we met before?

Android: I have scanned your battle Data for the Shaman fights. That same went for Len and Trey.

Yoh: Okay then you don't mind if I do this! Amidamaru! Spirit Form! Hyoi gattai!

(Trixie: Huh? I sense a power level from that Yoh guy?)

(Anna: Yoh is using Spirit Unity)

(Timmy: Spirit Unity?)

Android: Time to die Yoh!

(The Android raced towards Yoh and he blocks the attack with the Harusame – The Sword of Light)

Yoh: Shinkuu Buttagiri!

(Yoh unleashed his shockwave towards the Android as he grabs it his hands have begun to break up)

Android: What the hell?

Yoh: Looks like you're gonna lose this fight. Now Double Medium!

Classmates: OH SHIT!

Boy #2: Look at that!

Boy #3: That's one big sword!

(Yoh jumps up and slashes the Android in half)

Android: How can I be beaten by a Shaman?

(As the Android's body spilt in two it blew up)

Yoh: I wonder who send that Android here and how did it know my name?

: It looks like you have defeated one of Mandark's Android warriors.

Yoh: Hey there who are you?

Dexter: The name is Dexter, Boy Genius.

Yoh: I am Yoh Asakura, so you know who made that Android?

Dexter: Of course he's my Arch-Enemy.

Len: Excuse me Dexter just how did this Mandark know who Yoh is?

Dexter: He must have been spying on you guys during the Shaman Fights.

Trey: Say what? Just tell me where I can fine him and I'll cool his jets for good.

Dexter: That's not a good idea Horohoro.

Trey: Oh really

(Trey grabs Dexter by his lab coat)

Trey: You're telling me where he lives weather you want to or not!

Dexter: Get your hands off me!

(Now with Alvin Jr)

Alvin Jr: I wonder what's this all about Trunks.

Trunks: Yeah why would Mandark have one of his Androids to attack the School?

Ranma: Let's check this out!

Kuno: Excuse me you 3 but class is in section?

Police Officer: Now right now it's not.

Kuno: Huh?

Police Officer: We told your father the Principal to let everyone go until we investigated what just happine here.

Ranma: Okay then let's follow Yoh and his Group.

(In the Meantime Yoh, Len and Trey while dragging Dexter reached Mandark's house)

Amidamaru: Yoh a Sense a dark aura around here let's becareful.

Yoh: Okay.

Dexter: Don't you Shamans realize what you are getting yourselves into?

Trey: Fuck that!

(Trey kicks the door open)

Trey: YO! Mandeark or what ever your name is I want to word with you!

Len: No one home Seem to be home?

Ranma: Hey Lenny did we miss anything?

Len: Don't call me that and who are you?

Ranma: The name is Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts.

Trey: Hey what do you mean by Anything-Goes?

Ranma: So Dex you think Mandark is behind this?

Dexter: I have a felling but this North boarder S.O.B has to drag me across station to bring me here!

Trey: We don't know anything about this Mandark jerk so you can give us the 411.

(Suddenly Ranma Sense 3 power levels)

Ranma (V.O): That's not Alvin, Trunks or Goten?

Yoh: Hey they look like the Powerpuff girls.

Morty: Yoh those guys are the Rowdyruff boys!

Trey: Their Male Counter Parts!

Len: What do you 3 want?

Brick: Your lives that's what?

Len: Our lives huh? Don't make me laugh Brick.

Yoh: Look Brick, Butch, Boomer we have no fight with you guys.

Butch: No but we do.

Ranma (Cracking his Knuckles): Dexter you may want to leave this may be ugly.

Len: If you wish to battle us when so be it Bason!

Trey: Corey!

Yoh: Amidamaru!

(Len Charge towards Brick with his Spear and does his Rapid Temple Assault but Brick stops the attack with his two fingers)

Len: What? He stop it?

(Brick punches Len in the chest sending him right into the wall and Trunks Grabs him)

Trunks: Hey Len are you all right?

Len: I'm fine.

Goten: What are the Rowdyruff boys going here?

Trey: Nipopo Punch!

(Trey attacks Butch with his Nipopo Punch and drop kicks him into the ground)

Yoh: Halo Blade!

(Then Yoh knocks away Boomer down with a triple slash attack)

Brick: Let's show these Shamans the door!

Len: You're the ones who will be shown the door!

Unknown Finger: That's enough boys you staled them long enough.

Alvin Jr: Who are you?

Trunks: There's leaving?

Unknown Finger: Cyber X has more where that came from boys I hope to give you a better show. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! 

Yoh: Cyber X? Who's he?

Dexter: Whoever he is we have Mandark and those 3 on his side.

Trey: This is Bullshit! That coward got away! Damnit!

Dexter: But you use the fowl language?

Trey: So?

Alvin (V.O) Jr: Something tells me that we have not heard the last of this Cyber X.  
-  
Episode 2: The Straw Hat Kid 

The next day Principal Kuno have called for a assembly at the auditorium

Principal Kuno: Good Morning Students and Staff Member! I know you all wondering what just happine the other day? Let me put in this way the Police have inform both Mr. Lancer and myself that there's nothing to worry about.

Yoh (V.O): I doubt that.

(Now at homeroom)

Male Student #1: Hey Trey you guys went over to Mandark's house yesterday so you got anything from him?

Trey: Nah! That asshole got way while Yoh, Len, Ranma and I were fighting the Rowdyruff Boys.

Female Student #1: The Rowdyruff Boys? But didn't the Powerpuff girls defeat those two when they were in kindergarten?

Male Student #2: Yeah but Him had to so and bring those guys back. And kissing them won't stop them this time.

Trunks: Those 3 are the least of everyone worries.

Goten: Yeah and who's this Cyber X guy?

Alvin Jr: I never heard that name before.

Yoh: Must be the one in control of everything that happine the other day.

Trixie: You mean that android you sliced in half?

Mr. Lancer: Everyone to your seals.

Delivery Man: Hey are you Mr. Lancer?

Mr. Lancer: Yes.

Delivery Man: I have a package for you (picking the box up) Damn this thing is heavy.

Mr. Lancer: Leave on the desk.

Eddy: I wonder what this Lancer order this time?

Edd: Eddy that's not yours do not touch.

Ed: It was sent to him Eddy.

Eddy: So?

Mr. Lancer: So it's not your to open!

(But just then a kid with a Straw Hat popped out of the box. His name is Monkey D. Luffy he's a boy with a dream of becoming the Pirate King, by obtaining the legendary treasure, One Piece. Luffy is kind-hearted and care free, but when someone hurts his friends in anyway, he gets real mad and serious. Luffy gathers a crew to sail to the Grand Line, where One Piece is believed to be. He also have eaten the Gomu-Gomu/Gum-Gum Fruit which turned him into a Rubber man)

Luffy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Students: What the hell!

Ranma: There was a guy in that box?

Luffy: Man I though I was gonna be stuck in there. (Looking around) Hey why is everyone looking at me for?

Alvin Jr: Excuse me but how did you end up in this Box?

Luffy: I have no idea? I was looking for something and fell in.

Trixie: That was dump off you.

Luffy: What do you mean!

Mr. Lancer: Hey you in the Straw Hat who are you?

Eddy: Yeah just who the fuck are you?

Luffy: Monkey D. Luffy but Luffy for short.

(Mr. Lancer grabs Luffy)

Mr. Lancer: Okay you I don't know you are and what are you doing in a box but I'm not dealing with the likes of you! Demartino he's your problem!

Man: But Mr. Demartino is sick today.

Mr. Lancer: Well whoever your name is you keep this guy.

Luffy: What's with him?

Sanderson: Hello I'm the Science Teacher Mr. Sanderson.

Luffy: I'm Luffy.

Male Student #1: Hey did you hear there's a rumor that there's a guy who goes by the name Cyber X.

Sanderson: (Gasp)

Luffy: Hey what's wrong you look like you're not felling well.

Sanderson: It's nothing. Dexter could you fell in for me I have to make a phone call.

Dexter: Yes sir.

Luffy: What's with him?

Dexter: I wonder that myself BTW why a Pirate doing here?

Male Student #1: This guy is a Pirate?  
Luffy: Huh how can you tell that I'm a Pirate?

Dexter: That hat did he give it to you?

Luffy: Yep it's Shanks Hat I give to me when I was a kid I promise to return it him one day.

Dexter: I see so what are you after?

Luffy: I'm after One Piece so my crew and I are heading to the Grand Line.

Trey: Did he say the Grand Line?

Len: Why are wish to fine One Piece even if this legendary treasure of Gold roger lies there.

Luffy: I'm gonna be king!

Yoh: You the next Pirate King?

Veronica: Excuse but didn't you know that after they executed Gold roger they ripped off his map into 20 Pieces and Scatter them.

Luffy: Who's the Blonde?

Trixie: That's me friend Veronica.

Nami (Jumping out of a window): Excuse me mean like this Page to the map?

Dexter: Who are you?

(This is Nami A pirate thief who loves treasures alot and is that navigator of Luffy's crew. The other 3 are Roronoa Zoro he's Luffy's First mate and is a master of Santoryu "The art of 3 Swords" His dream is to be the world's invincible swordsman so as to fulfill the dream his childhood friend who died wishes. Usopp he's the marksman of Luffy's Crew and he's also a lair His dream is to be a great pirate like his father Yesopp, whom Luffy met when he was a small boy. And Sanji great chef in Luffy's crew and besides cooking, Sanji has a very powerful kick. Also, he is a real lady's man. And his dream, to find "All Blue" the legendary sea that has every kind of fish in the world and to be with Nami or beautiful woman)

Dexter: You with the Smoke get rip of that!

Sanji: I don't see any no-smoking sign anywhere.

(Dexter splashed water on Sanji)

Sanji: What was that for you crazy kid!

Dexter: This is a no smoking building. And you what's with the swords?

Zoro: I use Santoryu which means I use 3 Swords.

(Class Brakes)

Zoro: What the?

Yoh: You're the Powerpuff girls.

Blossom: I'm fine.

Nami: You're bleeding from the lips that's not tell us that you're fine?

Morty: Yoh look another one.

Yoh: Not again.

Male Student: Someone call the police!

Luffy: Hey you have to problem with the Powerpuff girls?

Android: Swart Hat this does not concern you.

Sanji (Helping Bubbles and Buttercup up): It's rude to attack girls.

Android: All Enemies of Cyber X must die.

Zoro: Well guess what you just bad some yourself. (Arming off 3 Swords)

Android (Drawing took a Sword): You wish to stand in my master's way too very well I'll crush you!

Zoro: Tora Gari!

(With one sword in his mouth and two swords in his hands. The two are held behind the sword in his mouth, parallel to each other, and then he slashes downward knocking down the Android)

Android: Don't think you can treat me like Yoh did with the other one.

Yoh: So you're different from the last guy.

Len: Who's Cyber X?

Android: I'll never tell you anything.

Luffy: Then I'll knock it out of you! (Stretches out his arms) Gomu-Gomu no Rocketto!

(Luffy lunched himself like a slingshots knocking down the Android in mid air)

Trixie & Veronica: What the?

Eddy: Oh shit!

Bubbles: Huh?

Buttercup: Hey just who the hell are you?

Luffy: I'm a Rubber man.

Yoh: Rubber?

Anna: He ate the Devil's Fruit Yoh that means lost the power to swim.

Android: So this Human is a Rubber man huh? But Rubber cannot withstand my Blade.

Alvin Jr: You mean this Sword?

Android: My Sword! You Saiyan Scum bag! Return to me my Sword!

(Alvin Jr broke the Sword across his Knees)  
Luffy: Looks like you're weaponless now.

Android: This can't end like this!

Luffy: Gomu-Gomu no Kane!

(Luffy extends his neck back and let's go, unleashing a powerful HeadButt. Making a sound of a bell as the Android when down to the ground)

(Bell sounds)

Luffy: Got him!

Zoro: That went quick.

Dexter: Looks like this one wasn't programmed to Battle a Rubberman.

Luffy: Now what?

Dexter: We can leave it here perhaps this thing would give us a cute to who's Cyber X is.

Trunks: May be my mom could find something about him.

Zoro (Grabbing the Android): Okay Trunks.

And so the gang along with the Swart Hat Crew head over to Capsule Crop

(Doorbell)

Luffy: Hello is anyone home?

Bulma: Yes, who are you?

Yoh: You must be Trunks' Mom you don't mind check this guy out?

Bulma: What is that one of Dr. Gero's Androids?

Dexter: No this one belongs to Mandark.

Vegeta: Let me guess this has something to do with what happine the other day.

Usopp: This happine before?

Yoh: Yeah but I defeat that one.

Bulma: Looks like this come all the way from Duckburg.

Ranma: Mandark must be hiding out over there! I see we go over there and break his neck.

Alvin Jr: 1st we need to know whose Cyber X that's the real question here Ranma.

Ranma: We'll find that out when we get there!  
-  
Episode 3: Duckburg battle part 1 - The Ed's 411

Now in Capsule Crop

Luffy: It's settled then we're off to Duckburg!

Ranma: What do you mean by us?

Luffy: We'll join you guys?

Akane: Luffy are you sure you want your and your crew to side with us?

Zoro: We'll ready made enemies out of this Cyber X So I guess we'll have to stick around with you guys.

Chester: One Question?

Trunks: What?

Chester: How are we supposed to get there?

(Just then a Bus came in)

Usopp: Hi guys!

Len: Okay where did you get that Bus?

Usopp: The City Junk Yard.

Trixie: You don't think we're going step for in there?

Usopp: Well you can walk to Duckburg!

Chester: No one going to walk to Duckburg I got this?

(6 hours later)

Chester: There!

Zoro: What did you do? It looks like a F-Zero Machine/RV?

Chester: Nice huh?

(Everyone looked inside)

Luffy: WOW! You and Usopp did some pretty good work there Chester.

Bulma: Well they did use some of the old Stuff that we don't use anymore.

Ranma: So who is gonna drive this thing?

Trey: I'll drive.

Rio: You can't drive!

Trey (showing a book named Driving for Dummies): I been reading,

Chester: No way BoroBoro I remodeled it so I'll get to drive it.

Edd: But you got an F is Drivers ED.

Chester: I only missed one turned.

Sanji: Well somebody got to drive it.

Timmy (In the driver's seat): I'll drive

Luffy: Great I'll ride Shotgun!

Ed: Too late Luffy. It's been taken.

(Luffy looked and see Trixie sitting next to Timmy)

Luffy: Huh Trixie is sitting in there?

Trixie: Sorry Rubber boy but I'll be sitting next to Timmy.

Luffy: Now that just plan mean!

Zoro: Luffy you'll have you turn.

Tootie: …………………

Eddy: Are you still moping over Timmy Again? Ed why you bought her with us?

Ed: She needed to be with her Friends that's all.

Ranma: Okay let's do this!

(The Bus headed for Duckburg)

(Inside the bus)

Usopp: Now that we're heading towards Duckburg I think this give me time to tell a little about the Neo Cruiser.

Yoh: You're naming it Usopp.

Usopp: Yeah neat huh? Anyway here this screen had is the sonar screen. We can trackdown Anything if it has one of this Homing Disc + This baby is Bullet, Laser and missile proof from top to bottom even the windows are unbreakable.

Yoh: Why I wonder why Tootie is down and the dumps all of a sudden?

Trey: Why don't we ask her? Hey Tootie what's the 411?

Tootie: Nothing.

Luffy: You don't have to lie Tootie.

Edd: I don't if she were to tell you guys herself it would bring back bad memories.

Morty: Bad Memories?

Edd: Well it began 4 years ago.

(Flash back)

Eddy: So we're going here now?

Edd: Looks like it Eddy.

(We have been Transfer to a Middle School in Dimmesdale the 1st week was okay for the start)

Chester: so Timmy we haven't been you all summer what happine?

Timmy: I was in L.A with a man named Alvin Stevenson Sr. I asked me If I want to join his Martial arts Dojo. He trained both my and his Son, I also met his other Students as well.

A.J: Martial Arts? What kind?

Timmy: It's the Hishoryuken-Ryuu.

Chester: In English, I am not that good in Japanese.

Timmy: It's the School of the Flying Dragon Fist.

Ed: Cool!

Edd: This Martial Arts is coming Popular all of a sudden.

Eddy: Just what we need another Karate Kid?

Timmy: Who are these dorks?

Eddy (Turning around): What did you just said?

Timmy: I said dorks why?

(Eddy grabs Timmy by his shirt)

Eddy: Listen you Son of a Bitch! You don't call us a dork! I'm getting sick of hearing that Damn word!

Edd: Put him down before someone sees you.

Ed: Hey where did he go?

Timmy: Hey!

Chester: How did Timmy free himself from that guy's grip?

Eddy: Why that!

(Ed and Edd grab Eddy)

Eddy: Let me go you two!

Edd: Sorry Ed but you're not going to start a fight.

Ed: Let's be on our way Eddy.

Eddy: I am gonna remember that face you buck-tooth asshole!

A.J: Dang what's with the Toilet mouth on that guy?

(Trey: Whoa you got pissed over the word?)

(Eddy: Oh shut up Trey!)

(Inside Mr. Crooker's Class)

Mr. Crooker: I see we have 3 new guys joining us why do you introduce yourselves.

Edd: Greetings Everyone My name is Edd but they called me Double D.

Ed: My name is Ed.

Eddy: My name is Eddy and (Looking right at Timmy)---IT'S HIM!

Mr. Crooker: You know Turner?

Edd: Well actually we met him in the hall way and.

Eddy: I'm gonna break his Neck!

Edd: Eddy no!

(Eddy tried to grabs Timmy's neck but he few in mid air)

Ed: Wow!

Mr. Crooker: Turner is in the Air?

Trixie: Huh?

Chester: What!

Tootie: How?

Eddy: Come down here beaver boy!

Timmy: Look I am sorry for calling you a dork.

Eddy (Grabbing Timmy's neck): I'll give you sorry!

(Before Eddy can punch Timmy, Tootie knocks him out with a Math book)

Eddy (Turning around): Why you four eye Bit----

(Ed covers Eddy's mouth)

Ed: No bad words Eddy!

Mr. Crooker: Looks like we have a Potty mouth that DSERVE AN F!

(Crooker label an F on Eddy's shirt)

(Later on)

Mr. Crooker (V.O): I wonder how did Turner few in mid air to avoid Eddy's fist? Could he been give the power to fly by his FAIRY GODPARENTS!

Voice: Nonsense Fairies had nothing to do with his Training.

Mr. Crooker: Oh Yeah then tell me what did he just did if you're so smart?

Piccolo: It's called the Buku-Jyutsu it's when a person raises his or her Ki, and literally floats on top of it. As the user becomes more skilled, they can manuever through the air by increasing and decreasing the output and direction of their Ki. Anyone can use this Technique they just need to be able to find their Ki.

Mr. Crooker: Buku-Jyutsu? Ki? Where did Turner learn all of this?

Piccolo: Alvin Sr his Sensei tough him this.

Mr. Crooker (Turning around): Who are you? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You-you look like King Piccolo!

(Crooker jumps out of the Window)

Piccolo: Timmy you have a wired Teacher.

(Len: What's all of this? Eddy attempt to swing at Timmy that's not explaining Tootie's saddens.)

(Edd: I'm getting up to that Len.)

(At the Lunch room)

Edd: Really you need to clam down someone who tramper heats up from being called dork only proves that he's a dork.

Eddy: And who told you this your dad?

Edd: yes.

Man: Hold you 3 can't sit here.

Eddy: Says who?

(Eddy punches the an in his chest knocking him out completely)

Tad: Yo just who do think you are?

Edd: I'm sorry for Eddy rudeness.

Eddy (Pushing Double D aside): Looks her rich boy we're gonna sit here weather you like it or not! The same go for you two girls.

Trixie: Do I know you Losers?

Eddy: Dork is one thing but call me a Loser again and you'll end up with a black eye.

Ed: But that's a girl Eddy.

Eddy: So what?

Chad: Listen this table is for us and no one else including Dorks like you 3.

Edd: Look we don't one any Trouble we'll just fine another seat.

Eddy: What was that?

Tad: You heard him.

Eddy: You think because you two are popular you guys are above the law.

Tad: So what if that's the case?

Eddy: Then all of that is all coming to a hellish end.

(Eddy hold out his hand and a burst of Ki wind blow both Tad and Chad Crashing into the wall)

Trixie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Veronica: He got powers too?

Edd: Oh dear.

Ed: OMG!

(As everyone was in a state of shock when Eddy grabs the two by there necks as Blood falls from there wounds and onto the floor. A frighten Trixie and Veronica drop to their knees as the saw Tad and Chad covered in their own Blood.)

Rolf: Good lord Eddy! What's the meaning of this?

Eddy: No one Popular or not is above the law here and this is my tag Rolf.

Rolf: Eddy don't you know that the Popular kids are the life's Blood of this School so why their Blood dripping out of them?

Eddy: Two Reasons 1. These guys went and call me a Dork Grrrrrrrr and 2. His friend thinks he above the law due to Fucking Popularly (Dropping both two the ground) so I taught them a lesion one the both will never forget.

Tad: Y-you act just like that bald headed cop on the TV Show the Shield.

Chad: Do you man handle the popular guys in your old school. You freaking maniac! You're a Freaking Ki shooting Maniac we'll make your lives hell for this insult!

Eddy: Oh yeah Not if I make your lives a living hell first!

Ed & Edd: Don't do it Eddy!

(Both Ed and Double D hold Eddy back from Tad and Chad)

Rolf: Hold him down Ed's or those two are goners.

Edd: Clam down Eddy!

Eddy: You two made a bad enemy today you got that!

(As Tad and Chad back away from Eddy Timmy walked into the Lunch room)

Timmy: Hey what happine here?

Trixie: That Eddy just beat up Tad and Chad.

Timmy: Hey Eddy are what do you think you're doing?

Eddy: Zip it Turner!

Timmy: All I see is you trying to traumatizes Trixie you intensive Bastard!

(Timmy punches Eddy in the face)

Tad: Serves him right.

Timmy: I did on Trixie's behalf not yours.

Chad: Fingers he would say that.

(Just then Sanjay run into the Lunch room)

Chester: What with you?

Sanjay: It's bad news.

Timmy (Helping Trixie on her feet): What bad news.

Sanjay: It's Francis he's back and he's on his way here.

Tad: Bullshit! That jerk was arrested during the summer.

Edd: What kind of person is this Francis?

Sanjay: He's--- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(After kicking Sanjay onto the ground Francis walk into the lunch room)

(Yoh: Hey was Sanjay okay?)

(Chester: It was only a Kick to the back.)

(Trey: Dude this Flash back is getting boring.)

(Ranma: I think we're almost up to it Trey)  
-  
Episode 4: Duckburg battle part 2 – Blood soaked Tragedy 

Len: Double D just who does this Francis think he is?

Timmy: He's someone who should have stayed in jail for a very long time.

Edd: I guess it's time we resume this tale.

(Flash back continues)

Rolf: This is be this Francis?

Eddy: I had my fill with these two punks so he better not try anything with me.

Timmy: I never think that I would be seeing him again.

Edd: Why do I have the feeling he's not some who is not friendly to be around?

Chester (Helping Sanjay up): That guy is bad news.

Ed: Bad news.

Eddy: He just a bully what else we should know about him? 

A.J: I heard me killed someone.

Timmy: He what?

Chester: This happine after you when to L.A Tootie saw the whole thing.

Edd: Oh dear.

Eddy: If that geek saw a murder why didn't she called the cops?  
A.J: She wanted to but he give her a warning if she where to go to the Police or anyone else he would rip apart everyone she knows.

Rolf: Tootie who was murdered.

Tootie showed Rolf a picture of a dead body of a kid with a boil on his face

Rolf: How horrible!

(Yoh: He took a life.)

(A.J: It was Elmer who was killed.)

(Rio: Something tells me that this Francis is the reason for Tootie's sadness Master Yoh.)

(Ed: Wait there's more to that Rio.)

(The next dead)

Edd: I can't believe everyone is afraid of him.

Ed: there was no fear in Timmy's eyes.

Eddy: So why are we heading to Turner's home?

Edd: You're gonna tell his mother and father you're sorry for you rude-short fuse temper.

(Doorbell rings)

Mrs. Turner: Yes?

Edd: Good afternoon miss is your son home?

Mr. Turner: It's him!

Eddy: Who me?

(Mr. Turner punches Eddy in the face)

Ed: I guess he told that Eddy tried to swing at him?

Eddy: My noise.

Mrs. Turner: Young man I think you should go to the park to apologize to Timmy yourself.

Eddy: Damnit!

(Now in the park)

Eddy: I can't believe he punched me in the face!

Edd: he had a reason you try to do the same to his son.

Ed: It's him!

Edd: Francis?

Ed (Grabbing Eddy): Hide!

(As the Ed's hid into the bushes they see Francis grabbing a small kid)

Edd: What's he doing?

Ed: And why I have to feeling all of a sudden?

Eddy: It's a death cloud.

Ed: Death? No!

Edd: Ed!

Ed: You let that kid go Francis! What he ever done to you?

Francis: You're those new guys?

Edd: Have you caused enough damage?

(The Frighten Kid ran off)

Edd: Just who on earth put you up to this behavior?

Francis: You think I care about these people?

(Punched a tree and it broke off)

Edd: Son………of a………...Bitch you gone too far.

Eddy: He teleported just like Turner did.

(Usopp: This is getting Scary here.)

(Nami: This guy is crossing that line from being a bully to a homicide Killer.)

(Edd: In fact he did.)

(Usopp: He what!)

(Edd: It was something that has been in my memory for 4 years.)

(The next day in School)

Kid: Hey Ed I want to thank you for helping me the other day.

Ed: You're welcome.

Edd: It's him again?

Eddy: Looks like he hiding something?

Chester: Let's take a look.

Edd: Wait Chester…..what's that smell?

Eddy: Blood.

(A.J opens the lid and found Trixie's Body Guard inside)

Chester: That's one of Trixie's Body Guards!

A.J: Ohhhh man (Vomiting) 

Eddy: You two call that Cops and tell what happine.

(As Chester and A.J head to a pay phone the Ed's heard a Scream)

(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

Ed: What was that?

Edd: that's Miss Tang's voice.

The Ed's head inside meanwhile in the lunch room Tad and Chad was down on the floor and Trixie was on her knees with her hand on her shoulder as Blood was dripping it a wound.

Timmy: Francis what have you done? Why attack Trixie she's no treat to you.

Francis: I don't care.

Timmy (Standing next to Trixie): Well I'm not gonna let you harm her.

Francis: You want to get in my way.

Edd: Francis! Why did you killed one of Miss Tang's Bodyguards?

Trixie: What?

Veronica: You Murder

Francis: He wanted to get in my way for I end him life.

Timmy: This is unforgivable!

Francis: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

Tad: Why is he laughing?

Chad: That's it we're leaving this roughhouse!

Eddy: Cowards go on and run!

Trixie: You scum you think you can get away with what you done here? You're nothing but a Cold-Blooded killer.

Francis: So what if I am?

Trixie: Because you're killing innocent People without reason.

Francis: If you say one more word and I'll kill you.

(A black sword appeared in Francis' hand)

Trixie: Bastard!

Francis: I warned you!

Timmy: No! I'll not allow you to kill her!

(As Timmy went in front of Trixie Francis charged right toward them and Tootie who feared for Timmy's life threw something as in Francis' right eye!)

Francis: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Edd: What was Battery acid? Tootie you have to run before he gets back up.

Tootie: But Double D he made want to kill Timmy too.

Francis: You Bitch! Shine (Die!)!

Ed: Tootie behind you!

Tootie (Turning around): Nani (What?)?

(As Tootie turned around Francis' swung at her with his sword slashing her in the chest and Blood few in the air and onto some Students)

Chester: OMG!

(Veronica head towards Tootie)

Veronica: Hey Wake up!

Edd: She's dead!

Timmy: You had no right to attack Trixie or Tootie I'll never forgive you for this!

Francis: You think I want your forgiveness!

Eddy (Holding a Blaster): Turner get to Trixie! I'll deal with him. Yo Francis! Sayonara!  
Dead shot!

(As Eddy fires the Blaster Francis was sent into a window crash down on to the ground)

(Flash back ends)

Zoro: Ite.

Sanji: The lowlife how can he attack someone without remorse.

Timmy: He has no remorse for what he done.

Edd: After all of that we took both Trixie and Tootie to the hospital they were able to patch up Miss Tang's Injuries and they were able to save Tootie however there's a Bad Scar on her chest.

Yoh: So both Trixie and Tootie are all right.

Edd: Yoh after those things in Dimmesdale were never the same again. Tootie's parents forbid her never to see Timmy again even Vicky was told never to baby-sit for the turners again. It would seem that they blame him for what happine to Tootie.

Luffy: That wasn't Timmy's Fault it was Francis he wanted to killed Trixie if Timmy did stood up to him Trixie would have been killed and if Eddy did shot Francis, Tootie wouldn't be alive either.

Tootie: Tell that to my parents they even now the still see Timmy as a trouble maker.

Trey: Hey Toot give me 5 hour with your mom and dad and I'll talk some sense in to them!

(Nami slaps Trey in the face)

Trey: What was that for?

Nami: Do go make this any more worst then it already is now.

(Tootie opens the door the bus and fell out)

Tootie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Eddy: That Baka! Didn't she know the bus was still moving!

Rio: Let's help her!

Luffy: Usopp stop the bus!

Usopp: Right!

(As the Bus Stops Rio and Sanji went to see that Tootie was all right)

Rio: Where is she?

Brick: Looking for her?

Yoh: It's them!

Ranma: Put her down!

Sanji: Don't make me jump up there!

Boomer: Go ahead kick boy!

Sanji: I'll give you a kick alright. Flanchet Shoot!

(Sanji jumps up and sends a flying kick to Boomer's Stomach making let go of Tootie)

Rio: Big Thump!

(Rio smacks the other two into the sky)

Len: That should hold them off for now.

Eddy: As for you was the hell were you think opening the door like that?

Trunks: Eddy chill out.

Sanji: Yeah Eddy maybe Tootie wasn't herself.

Ed: Here let me help you up Miss.

Tootie: Thank you Ed.

Eddy: If she's gonna do crazy shit like then she can't join us Ed.

Ed: Stop giving her the brush off Eddy!

Anna: Hurry up before he leaves you 3 here.

(All 3 head to the bus and took off)  
-  
Episode 5: Duckburg battle part 3 – Puffy AmiYumi new bodyguards.

(Now in Duckburg the Neo Cruiser final arrived)

Luffy (Jumping out): Yeah! We're finally here!

(Luffy looked around and found that town have no people)

Luffy: Something's wrong with this picture where all of the people.

Alvin Jr: Could they been taken prisoner?

(The Team looked to the right and saw 3 people running)

Usopp: Luffy look isn't who I think it is?

Sanji: Puffy AmiYumi?

Luffy: What?

(Ami bumped into Luffy)

Luffy: Hi! Where's the fire?

Ami: Huh who are you guys?

Yumi (Grabbing Ami): Nevermind we got to motor Ami!

Bilge Boy#1: Hey that jerk made us lose those 3.

Timmy: And just who are you guys?

Bilge Boy#2: We'll ask the questions here!

Luffy: What do yeah mean?

Bilge Boy#3: Didn't me say we'll ask the questions here!

(One of the Bilge boy knock off Luffy's Straw hat from his had)

Luffy: Hey my hat!

(As his Straw few up into the air Luffy punches out one of the Bilge Boys in the face)

Luffy: You Bastards! (Grabbing his Hat) No one put their gremmie mitts on this!

Two Bilge Boys: Let's get him!

Chester (Taking out a sword): I got this Luffy. Senkou-Shou!

(Slashing sounds)

As the two Bilge boys run towards them Chester does a simple uppercut attack using his sword slicing them in the chest)

Ami: D-Dead bodies Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Chester: What did I do?

Usopp: You slash those two right in front of Ami you Bastard!  
(Chester punches Usopp in the noise)

Chester: Bull shit it would have been us or them!

Kaz: Hey you crazy teenagers are in trouble those are Fintheart's men.

Len: Fintheart?

Happosai: What do you mean?

Yoh: Hey there Happosai what brings here you?

Trixie: I bet he came to seal another pare of my panties

Happosai: Been there done that 4 times Trix!

Timmy: I think you should give those back Happosai.

Happosai: Don't want to.

Ranma: Timmy let me deal with the old freak.

Happosai: You put me down you ingrate!  
Yoh: So what brings you guys here?

Yumi: Well we had a gig here but out manger didn't know that this town was taken over by Terrorist?

Zoro: Terrorist?

Ami (Showing Zoro some Newspapers): Here it's all in here.

Alvin Jr: Duckburg: Under attack?

Timmy: Police Station have been taken over by Terrorist Luffy: The McDuck Family missing and presume dead?

Alvin Jr: Kaz-San how did this happine?

Kaz: This is all Fintheart's doing he men be old but he have the power of the Devil's (Turning around) Nani? (What?).

Len: What do you make of this Yoh?

Yoh: These Terrorist may or could be in league with Cyber X.

Alvin Jr: There's a possibility Yoh and we could be wrong about this.  
Veronica: How so?

Kaz: Oi! I'm talking here! Simatta!

Ranma: I heard that you little Trash mouth!

Akane: Hey take it easy Mr. Kaz you 3 may want to stay with us for the time being.

Yumi: Huh?

Ami: Really?

Akane: Sure.

Eddy: What the hell did you say?

Chester: Akane we're not bodyguards!

Ami: Wait you two?

(Both Chester and Eddy looked around and see Ami using the sad eyes route on them)

Eddy (Sweat Drop): Oh fuck no.

Chester: Not the sad eyes.

Ami: You're not planning to leave are you?

(BGM: FF4 – Rydia Theme music)

(Kuno come and wrack them on the head with his wooden sword)

Chester: Upperclassman Kuno?

Eddy: Kuno WTF did you do that for?

Kuno: You fiends! How could you two turn your backs on a face like that? Oh the shame!

Rio: He's right how you two can turn down a face like this?

Eddy & Chester: All right already! We………stay damnit!

Ami (Hugging with Chester and Eddy): Arigato Gozaimasu!

Chester: come again?

Morty: She said Thank you very much in Japanese.

A.J: Well Chester should have known that since we have Japanese Language class.

Chester: A.J my Japanese is not up to date.

Yumi: Hold it why do I get the feeling that someone is looking at Ami and UNDRSSING HER WITH THEIR EYES! (Yumi threw Morty into a bush)

(Crashing sounds)

Boy: Hey why did you throw shortly at me for?

Morty: It's Morty you sick Pervert!

Edd: Jonny 2X4?

Eddy: Jonny WTH are you doing here?

Jonny 2X4: following you guys.

Ed: You sicken me looking at Miss Ami and undressing her with your eyes!

Ami: You Hentai!

(After Slapping Jonny in the face Nami slaps him along with Trixie, Tootie, Veronica, Anna, and Akane and then Sanji kicks him in the face)

Jonny 2X4: What was that for?

Sanji: It's ungentlemanly to be undressing a woman with your eyes Jonny.

Jonny 2x4 (holding Plank): That wasn't me darn you! It was Plank here he's the perverted one not me.

Veronica (Face turning red): You're…………blaming………a………2x4?

(Veronica approached Jonny but Trixie holds her back)

Trixie: Stop it Veronica!

Veronica: Let me go Trixie!

Sanji (Grabbing Jonny): What did you do to make want to grab you by the neck?

Jonny: Nothing it was all plank.

Eddy: Please you can be using that fucking 2x4 to cover up your tracks anymore.

Ami: Why Veroni-Chan is so angry at this lecher.

Trixie: Veroni-Chan?

Ami: It's Veronica for short.

Veronica: Since you asked this asshole saw me in the bath a year ago.

Rio: What!

Zoro: OMG!

Akane: He…HE YOU IN THE BATH?

Len: BASON GOLDEN PUNCH!

(Wracking sounds)

Jonny 2x4: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Trey: He's airborne now.

Edd: I can't believe we live in the same neighborhood with that sicko.

Eddy: Fucking asswipe.

(Meanwhile else where on an island off the coast of the Grand Line)  
Remy (Sensing someone): What's this? I sensing some odd power level it can't be Timmy Turner's this one has a dark side to it.

(And suddenly a finger appeared and wearing and eye patch on his right eye and his wearing black)

Familiar Voice: Oh it's just you I thought you were Turner.

Remy: So you're looking for Timmy but found me by accident so why are you here? (V.O) This guy look familiar where did I see that face before?

Familiar Voice: You power lever is the same as Turner's but I can tell that you do have any Shin Powers within you. But you'll be a fool to attack me with your skills.

Remy: Now see here you're the one who come here I have no reason to fight with likes of you.

Familiar voice: But I have 3 reasons. 1 you were once Turner's Rival, no 2 and 3 you finger that out.

Remy (Get Ready to draw out his Sword, V.O): Scoundrel! Fine if that's the way you want it then do but it! Eruption!

(Remy aim his Sword at the Unknown Finger and the ground explodes with waves of fast lava burst on to him)

Remy: That should finish him off. What?

Familiar Voice: Is that all? I'm wasting time here anyway so I'll leave you for now.

(As the Unknown fighter few away Remy look at the sky)

Remy: Now I remember that face it's Francis but one of the Ed's shot him right after he assaulted Tootie. I would know about this cause I was also there when it happine.

(Flash back ends)

Ed: Tootie behind you!

Tootie (Turning around): Nani (What?)?

(As Tootie turned around Francis' swung at her with his sword slashing her in the chest and Blood few in the air and onto some Students)

Chester: OMG!

(I saw how the beast Francis went and attempted to kill her with no remorse for his own actions. Timmy was right back then what he done is unforgivable it was even worst when the girl's Parents forbid her from seeing him again.)

(Flash back ends)

(Remy heads to his Skycar and few off)

To Be Continue

(Ending theme: Rina Aiuchi – Over Shine)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 1: The Neo ZFighters Arc Part 2

Legacy of the Red Dragon

Recap: Previously Yoh Asakura and his friends have been transfer to a High School in Station Square. There they made friends with Upperclassman Kuno, Chester, A.J, Trixie Tang and Timmy Turner. In the meantime an Unknown Android shows out of no where and attack the Station Square Police and that's when Yoh fought that Android and won. There a boy genius named Dexter has told Yoh that the Unknown Android was sent by his Arch-Rival/Enemy Mandark. Len, Trey and Yoh along with Ranma Saotome head towards Mandark's home only to be dragged into a fight with the Rowdyruff boys. All 3 Shamans and The Martial artist fought against them however it went into a draw as a Shadowy finger give the signal for them to leave but before leaving the Unknown Finger spoke out the name Cyber X. But who's this Cyber X and what does this have to do with Mandark and/Or the Rowdyruff Boys. Next Principal Kuno have called for a assembly at the auditorium telling everyone that the A Station Square Police have inform both Him and Mr. Lancer that they are investing what happine the other day. Later a kid in a Straw Hat popped out of the box in Mr. Lancer's Classroom. His name his Monkey D Luffy after that the Powerpuff Girls have been overwhelmed by another Android. And Luffy use his Gum-gum powers to defeat it there they took the Android's Body to Trunk's Mother Bulma who told them that it was sent here from Duckburg. Now our heroes are on there way to the town Duckburg. Then while heading toward Duckburg the Ed's give the Asakura group and the Straw Crew the 411 on what happine 4 years ago. When they enrolled in Dimmesdale Grades School as the Flashback continue we fine out that Eddy and Timmy got off at a bad start due to Eddy's short temper. And as the Story continues things may turn from bad to worst as Francis shows up in the Ed's story. When Francis come in that story everyone (except Timmy) now feared him due to a murder of one of there own. While in the park the Ed's prevent him from killing another however that didn't stop him for what he was about to do when he attacked Trixie Tang. Infuriated by this Timmy stood by her this make Francis more egger to kill Trixie and Tootie who feared for Timmy's life threw something at Francis taking out his right eye. Enraged Francis swung at her with his sword slashing her in the chest and that when Eddy use one of the Bodyguard's laser gun and gun down Francis. However despite the fact that this was all Francis doing Tootie's Parents blamed Timmy for the incident and Tootie was forbidden never to see Timmy EVER again.

(Opening Theme Song: Marugoto; All over the World)

Chapter 1: The Neo Z-Fighters Arc Part 2 Episode 6: Duckburg battle part 4 – Deadly Forces

Now in a mansion Fintheart along with Don Krieg watches a Screen of the Neo Z-Fighter and Puffy AmiYumi.

Don Krieg: Those Bilge boys are a disappointment they can even take care of a group of high School Student including that Straw Hat kid.

(Don Krieg punches the ground)

Fintheart: This is way I send for you and Buggy. Don you two think you can deal with these pest?

Pirate #1: Huh?

Pirate #2: He want is to fight a bunch of Teenagers?

Don Krieg: So what if they are Teenagers?

Pirate #3: But Don if the Bilge Boy couldn't beat how can we?

Don Krieg: Grrrrrrr!

(Gunshot)

(Body fells to the ground)

Don Krieg: Is there any other doubts?

Pirates: No Admiral!

Don Krieg: Good then let's move out and take care of these brats!

(Meanwhile)

Luffy: So it's Settle then we'll be your bodyguards.

Eddy: Okay Luffy however I don't think all of us can be their bodyguards?

Zoro: You mean Usopp?

Usopp: Hey I can take anything my enemies can throw at me! With my Viewtiful Lead Star Attack!

Eddy: I wasn't talking about you Usopp its four eyes over here.

Ami: You mean Tootie-Chan?

Anna: I watch it Eddy looks can be deceiving.

Eddy: How so?

Tootie: This so!

Tootie does a does a spin kick and a Blue energy wave knocks down Eddy

Edd: Eddy are you alright?

Eddy (Getting back up): What that Bitch!

(Eddy aims his laser right at Tootie's face)

Kaz: Wait don't shoot!

Yumi: Hey you're the one who dised her.

Zoro: Eddy, Tootie save your energy you two we have company.

Don Krieg: You don't know how right you are.

Trixie: I saw his face on a wanted poster.

Timmy: It's Don Krieg.

Luffy: Let me guess you are in cahoots with this Fintheart.

Don Krieg: That's right but he's not the only one I'm in cahoots with I Don Krieg have made a deal with Cyber X.

Trunks: Cyber X?

Goten: That name again?

Yoh: Then can you tell where where Mandark is?

Len: And who is this Cyber X?

Don Krieg: If you can beat me and my fleet then we'll talk.

Trey: Okay then.

Don Krieg: My men do what you will these brats but bring those two rock stars here alive.

Luffy: Ami, Yumi, Kaz get behind Usopp.

Ranma: Let's go time!

(One of the enemy Pirates swung at Ranma but he doges it and arm the Pirate's arm and kicks him in the face knocking down on the ground and then Akane comes in and punch the ground and a small shockwave knocks down 5 enemy Pirates)

Zoro: Alvin Behind you!

Pirate-A: Let's get that blonde guy!

Alvin Jr: Dragon fang wind kick!

(As 3 Pirates ran toward him Alvin throws himself forward them with a flying kick knocking out all 3)

Alvin Jr: Try to attack someone behind?

(One tried to swing his sword at Alvin but he stops the blade and threw him onto the ground)

Pirate-B: Just who is this guy?

Tootie: These guys are scrubs.  
Don Krieg: What was that?

(Tootie turned around and Krieg grabs her and pick her up by her shirt)

Don Krieg: You four eye Brat no one called Don Krieg Pirates scrubs! You and your friend are deal with the most powerful Armanda of the East Blue Sea and you dear call us a bunch of Scrubs!

Tootie: Will you SHUT UP!

(Tootie slap Krieg in the face)

Pirates: OH SHIT!

Pirate-C: She nerd just bitch slapped Don Krieg.

Kaz: that Baka! Why was she thinking putting her hands on Krieg?

Eddy: The nerd is going to be road kill.

Don Krieg: How Dear you! Go and Bitch Slaps Don Krieg the man who is King of the Pirates!  
Luffy: No way I'm gonna be king!

Don Krieg: Now Don Krieg is gonna break those Glasses right off your face!

(Don Krieg punches Tootie in the face Breaking off her Glasses and causing her forehead to Bleed)

Everyone: Tootie!

(Now Don Krieg grabs Tootie and held her up high into the air)

Don Krieg: Alright you four eyed Tramp what are you gonna do now?

Voice: I think that you like her go before I use force on you.

Don Krieg (Turning around): Who are you?

(Remy Buxaplenty comes in and grabs Tootie from Krieg's hand)

Remy: Stinking Pirate you dear attack this girl and break her glasses off.

Luffy (Confused): Huh does anyone know who's this guy?

Timmy: I know him his name is Remy Buxaplenty he and I use to be rivals when we were kids.

Kuno: So you're Remy Buxaplenty it's nice to meet you I'm Tatewaki "Blue Thunder" Kuno.

Don Krieg: Buxaplenty huh? So what brings you here from the grand line?

Remy: That's for me to know and you to fine out.

Luffy: You're from the Grand line?

Remy: Yes I am my family owns an island near it.

Usopp: One question why Tootie is snuggling herself onto him.

Jonny 2x4: I'll tell you?

Len: You again?

Jonny 2x4: Eddy you, Ed and Double D in the Dimmesdale Hospital for years ago?

(BGM: FF4 - Rosa Theme)

Edd: That when her mother and father got into an argument with the Turners and forbid her from seeing Timmy again, Why?

Jonny 2x4: Well after she got out of the Hospital a week later Plank and I saw her with Remy.

Chester (Shocked): You mean?

Jonny 2x4: They were dating just like Timmy and Trixie here are now.

Chester: OMFG!

Sanji (Slapping Chester with his foot): Chester clam down let's not use that all right. Perhaps Lady Fate herself played an old this Remy and Tootie getting together in the aftermath of the accident 4 years ago.

Eddy: And how the hell you know all of this?

Jonny 2x4: I was there when he give Tootie some roses.

Eddy: I'm going to be fucking sick.

Remy: Well do it somewhere else Eddy

Cosmo (V.O): What he taking about?

Wanda (V.O): Hey maybe Sanji has a point Cosmo.

Cosmo (V.O): You mean think believe that fate played a role in this.

Nami: Who's there?

(Nami turned around and see to kitten)

Krieg: Excuse me but we're in the middle of something I attend to finish. Now I Don Krieg shall blow you all into the next world.

Tootie: No you won't!

Chester: Big bang Laser!

(Chester holds his hand with his palm straight out, then fires a powerful wave of energy sending Krieg into a wall)

Alvin Jr: Solar Flare!

(Flashing lights)

Pirates: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Pirate #1: I can't see!

Pirate #2: What was that light?

Nami: What was that?

Alvin Jr: It's called Solar Flare or Taiyouken, it's a technique originally used by Tienshinhan. Now let's get out of this Area!  
-  
Episode 7: Duckburg battle part 4 – Scrooge McDuck appears

(Now in downtown Duckburg)

Ranma: Hey you think we lost them? Alvin Jr: I hope so Ranma.

Nami: But that doesn't explain the two voices I heard?

Timmy: What a sec Tamara are you here?

(A 5 year old girl walks towards to the group while holding two Kittens in both arms)

Luffy: Hey who's the kid?

Timmy: She's my sister.

Chester: Your kid sister? Hey she looks like Samantha. 

Alvin Jr: I have an aunt in New York who is also named Samantha.

Nami: So it was her who were make those ugly voices.

Wanda (V.O): Well her voice is not too cute either!

Cosmo (V.O): Wanda wait!

(Scratch sounds)

(One of the kittens jump on Nami scratch her right leg)

Nami: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sanji: I don't think one of Tamara's Kittens doesn't like you very much.

Luffy: Boy that was one ticked off cat hey where did Ranma go?

Akane: He's up there.

Zoro: Hey Clam down you.

Ranma: What about those cats?

Zoro: Are you telling us that you're Afraid of Cats?

Akane: You go it.

Zoro: Son of a Bitch.

(BGM: FF6 – Shadow Theme music)

: And just who are you brats.

Trixie (Turing around): Who said that?

Commander Feral: I have.

Trunks: You're Commander Ulysses Feral.

Goten: But what brings the enforcers from Megakat City to Duckburg?

Commander Feral: I saw gonna ask you the same question.

Kaz: They are our Bodyguards.

Alvin Jr: We're also here to fine information on Cyber X and who is he?

Commander Feral: Cyber what? Look here I don't know what you're Teenage hotshots doing but clear out the Enforcers shall deal with Fintheart and his men.

Ranma: What do you mean?

Akane: Ranma?

(Ranma grabs Feral by his coat)

Ranma: Look here you goddamned feline Me, Yoh, Len, and Horo-Horo fought the Rowdyruff boys! You think you enforcers can deal with what Cyber X and Mandark have in store for everyone here? 

Commander Feral: What are you trying to say?

Ryoga: Ranma let him go!

Mousse: What gotten into you?

Ranma: What brings you 2 here?

Shampoo: They are not only ones Ranma.

Ukyo: We came along as well Ranma.

Akane: Ukyo and Shampoo too but who are they?

Len: That's sister Jun and Pailong.

Ranma: I didn't know that you have an older sister Len.

Len: You never asked me that.

Scrooge McDuck: What going on here.

Luffy: Who's the old duck?

(Scrooge hits Luffy on the head with his cane)

Scrooge McDuck: Young man do you know who I'm? Everyone should know who's the riches duck in the world is.

Jun: Your name is Scrooge McDuck.

Scrooge McDuck: At least she knows.

Commander Feral: Mr. McDuck I was about to have these kids removed from here.

Ranma: We'll leave after we get our answers about Cyber X!

Mousse: Should Ranma be afraid of Cats?

Ranma: Not after seeing his face!

Commander Feral: I have no time to be dealing with kids who should be doing their homework.

(Alvin, Trunks and Goten hold Ranma back)

Ranma: Let me go you 3!

Alvin Jr: Not until you control and get a hold of yourself.

Trunks: Ranma try to calm down.

Goten: Slow down.

Kodachi: The never of the Commander getting poor Ranma upset.

Kuno: Who invited you my sister?

Sanji: So you have a sister as well Kuno.

Scrooge McDuck: Excuse me but did you guys mention Cyber X?

Alvin Jr: Yes we did you do anything about him?

Scrooge McDuck: Yes 4 months ago My Company has dug up some old document on a Reploid with the same name.

Akane: So he's Reploid like Megaman X, Zero and Axl.

Scrooge McDuck: Kinda I'll tell you more but first this girl needs first aid.

Tootie: You mean me?

Scrooge McDuck: Yes lass I can tell that punch mark came from Don Krieg.

(Meanwhile)

Buggy: Okay boys Don Krieg had his fleet had a go at them now it's our turn.

Mohji: Give us the word and we'll take care of them Captain.

(Buggy turns around and the Rowdyruff Boys comes in)

Buggy: Well my young informants what news you bring me?

Brick: Looks like McDuck has come old Document on Cyber X.

Buggy: Oh really then we'll have to get rid of them you 3 know what to do.

: As if they can deal with these.

Cabaji: Vile we didn't know you'll be here well what do you want?

Vile: Well you want to get to those Docs before they do correct.

Brick: We can handle those guy we don't need a Maverick.

Vile: It's not my suggestion it's Sigma's so lesion up all3 of you.

(Else where at the Maverick Hunter Base)

ALIA: I'm picking up Maverick readings within the City of Duckburg! All Hunters near the City Limits please dispatch immediately!

X: Roger!

X and AXL warp into the area where the Neo Z-Fighters are

Chester: Megaman X?

Megaman X: Who are you guys?

Luffy: Real Maverick Hunters!

Scrooge McDuck: Let me guess Maverick Hunter HQ has detected Mavericks around here?

Axl: You could say that.

Sanji: Well we did seen no stinking Mavericks.

Trunks: Wait a sec I sense something in the air.

Axl: These guys don't look like Mavericks.

(Buttercup come and slaps Axl on the forehead)

Buttercup: Or course they're not they are the Rowdyruff Boys!

Alvin Jr: What do you guys want?

Brick: We come for the documents Red Dragon.

Scrooge McDuck: I see so Cyber X knows I have them but I'll not hand them over Especially to you rude boys.

Megaman X: Did you say Cyber X?

Trunks: I hear about him too?

Megaman X: Zero told me the he's responsible of the Destructions of both the KND and Black October 4 years ago.

Timmy: The Kids Next Door

Alvin Jr: And the town of Middleton?

Everyone: He did that?

Megaman X: Yes he's eve more feared then Sigma.

Boomer: So what if he is Megaman X?

Butch: We're gonna take those Documents ether the Old duck want to or not.

Sanji: You and who else you big eyed punks?

Vile: Take a guess.

Megaman X: Vile?

Blossom: Who?

Zero: He used to be a Class A Hunter, but now he's our sworn enemy! He's a Maverick and a wanted criminal.

Remy: I see he was a Hunter just as Sigma was.

Yumi: You come to nab Ami and Me too?

Vile: No there's been a change in plans I love to stay but its duck hunting season.

Blossom: No!

(Before Blossom can attack Vile punches her into a wall of the Building and grab Scrooge)

Yoh: Blossom!

Len: he's mine!

Vile: No you don't Lenny! use your Oversoul and the duck is roasted. The same goes for Yoh Rio and Trey.

Megaman X: Vile leave Mr. McDuck out of this.

Vile: Sorry X but we have Business with him. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...

Vile and Rowdyruff boys flies away with Scrooge Mc duck as a hostage after that Blossom gets back up

Bubble: Blossom are you hurt?

Ukyo: That Jackass massed up your arm.

Blossom: I'm fine Ukyo (fallen to her knees)

Ami: Blossom-Chan!

(Ami look and saw Blood dripping from Blossom's Shoulder)

Ami: She's hurt!

Trey: Okay its pay back time!

Len: Agree!

Yoh: Let's do this thing. Ami, Yumi could you two stay with Len's sister and help patch up Blossom's Injuries?

Ami: Hai!

Yumi: Fine.

Ami: Go get those Bad guys!

Alvin Jr: We'll!

(BGM: Chrono Trigger Opening theme Music – PS1 Version)

Alvin Jr: Daijobu Iku zo! (Okay let's go!)

(The Neo Z-Fighters few off in Pursue of Vile, Brick, Boomer and Butch)

Kaz: OMG they are flying!

Anna: It's the Buku-Jyutsu Technique.

Buttercup: We'll me and Bubble doesn't need to learn some Technique to fly. 

Jun: Try not to get hurt like your sister.

Bubble: We won't Jun!

(Meanwhile)

Buggy: Well done Boys.

Scrooge McDuck: So this is your gang huh Fintheart?

Fintheart: So what however you have something we want to get rid off. Where are those Document you have on Cyber X.

Scrooge McDuck: Why he does want Megaman X or anyone else to know the he was once an underwa--

Buggy: Bara-Bara Grab!

(Buggy disconnects his hand and grabs Scrooge by the neck)

Buggy: You think we're joking here?

Commander Feral: Buggy drop Mr. McDuck or we'll open fire!

Mohji: Captain the Enforcers have follows us here.

Buggy: So they have Ha, ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

Commander Feral: What's so funny?

Don Krieg: I knew you would fine us to I Don Krieg has set up a trap.

(59 of Don Krieg Pirates Surrounded the Enforcers with laser guns aimed right at them)

Enforcer Commando: Commander we're surrounded!

Commander Feral: I know!

Alvin Jr: Surrounded maybe out numbered Never! Massive dragon fang first wave surge!

(Alvin charged a large amount of Ki using one hand and then releases it downward blowing away all of Don Krieg's men then Buttercup drives down and kick Buggy's hand off of Scrooge's neck)

Fintheart: You brats! How dear you!

Don Krieg: Just who do you think you're blasting my men?

Buttercup (Turning round): I come to pay you guys back for harming my sister's arm!

Trey: And we come to kick your asses!  
-  
Episode 8: Duckburg battle part 5 – The Neo Z-Fighters Vs The Fintheart Foundation

(BGM: FF6 – Locke Theme music)

Don Krieg: Just who do you think you're blasting my men?

Alvin Jr: We came to stop you and Fintheart and Restore pace to Duckburg!

Buttercup (Turning round): And I come to pay you guys back for harming my sister's arm!

Trey: And we also come to kick your asses!

Buggy: You guys have guts showing up here.

Scrooge McDuck: Ha! You're not the only one have powerful allies Fintheart!

Commander Feral: What do you Brats think you're doing around here I have told you all before that the Enforcers saw handle this! Now leave!

Ranma: No you!

(Ranma punches Feral in the chest ands slams him onto the ground)

Shampoo: Aiya!

Ukyo: Ranchan?

Akane: Ranma!

Ryoga: Ranma!

Mousse: Ranma!

Kuno: Ranma Saotome has you go off the wall why you attacked him for?

Ranma: 2 Reasons he pissed me off and first of all he was in the way.

Ryoga: What do you mean again?

Scrooge McDuck: Good think lad. I wouldn't recommend this Enforcer to deal with these guys.

Trixie: That was too reckless! You didn't have to knock him out and now what are you doing?

Ranma: Yo Enforcers! He goes with you guys!

(Ranma throws Feral right into the Enforcers)

Ranma: NOW GET LOST!

(Enforcers Screaming)

Veronica: Damn!

Trixie: There were other ways to get them to leave then making them pee themselves and making them leave.

Timmy: She's right you know.

Ranma: Timmy-San you can't talk sense to that Cat-Pig.

Ryoga: Cat-Pig? Now see here Ranma!

Ranma: Not now Ryoga!

Buttercup: Hey you two save your energy for them and not each other!

Ryoga & Ranma: All right then.

(After that Bubble walked towards Buggy and men)

Buggy: What do you want?

Bubbles: Daijobu (Alright) here goes! (Out Loud) HEY YOU BIG NOSE WINER!

Buggy: NANI!

Buggy's Crewmen: OH MY GOD!

Yoh and Len: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

Nami: Bubbles you should have say that!

(BGM: FF5 – EX Death Theme)

Buggy: How dear you say that to Captain Buggy's noise? Get the Tokusei Buggy Dama ready to fire!

Buttercup: I think you bit off more then you can crew Bubbles!

Chester: He's gonna aim his Buggy Ball right at us! Run!

Alvin Jr: Bubbles get back.

Buggy: Say good bye!

Alvin Jr: Go ahead open fire Buggy!

(The Buggy ball head towards Alvin and he grabs it with one hand as he Transform to Super Saiyan)

Trunks: Good one Alvin!

Pirate: OMG!

Buggy: He just stops my Buggy Ball with just one hand? And now he's gonna throw it right back at us!

Ssj Alvin Jr: I think this belongs to you!

(Alvin threw back the Buggy Ball right back at Buggy and his crew)

Pirates: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Huge Explosion)

Ukyo: Oh shit!

Shampoo: Aiya.

Scrooge McDuck: you blew up Fintheart's Mansion with one blast with Buggy's Buggy Ball.

Mousse: That was crazy A half Saiyan stopping a Buggy Ball unlike.

Kuno: At least they are done.

Fintheart: You!

Kuno: What's this?

Kodachi: He's still alive.

Buggy: You have some nerve there Blondie. None either then that Straw Hat Kid have used my Buggy Ball against me! 

Trixie: That creep, using his own men to shield himself.

Pirate #2: Don Krieg we can't defeat a Super Saiyan we should retreat while we still can!  
Don Krieg: You want to do what!

(Gunshot)

Don Krieg: Are there anyone who want to retreat?

Bubbles: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Buttercup: He shot one of his own men?

Fintheart: How dear you all! I'll make you suffer 1000 blows!

Luffy: Oh yeah?

Sanji: Just how are you plan to do that ya old grazer?

Fintheart: I'll show you all right here and now.

Ssj Alvin Jr: I sense I odd power lever it similar to Luffy's and Buggy's.

Luffy: Huh?

Usopp: Look everyone! He's body is growing!

Ryoga: He's getting up buffed out.

Ranma: I knew it he ate Devil's Fruit as well.

Nami: He what?

Ranma: He ate the Toki-Toki Battle Aura Fruit.

Luffy: So what I been down there with Buggy.

Ranma: True however Fintheart made a grave mistake eating Devil Fruit.

Ryoga: What are you getting at here Ranma?

Ranma: This!

(Ranma stomps the ground and the water fills the hold)

Ranma: It's simple who ever eats Devil's Fruit they can't swim.

Fintheart: Says who?

Luffy: Wait you didn't know that? You, I and Buggy can't swim.

Scrooge: He turned himself into a monster (Passing out)

Nami: Mr. McDuck!

Alvin Jr: He Fainted.

Usopp: Well then well just have to knock him into the water.

Fintheart: You'll be dead before that happine.

Usopp: DEAD?

Luffy: I'll knock you out old man Gomu-Gomu no Pistoru!

(Luffy stretch out his arm but Fintheart stops his arm and picks him up and slams him)

Len: Rapid Temple Assault!

After Len does a few rapid hit attacks Luffy gets back up and punches Fintheart in his beak)

Luffy: Gomu-Gomu no Muchi!

(Luffy stretches his leg for an elongated sweep sending Fintheart into a stone wall and Ranma drove his fist into Fintheart's chest)

Ranma: Buttercup now!

(Buttercup fires her Eye Beam attack aiming right at his chest while Nami takes out her Staff and wracks Fintheart on his forehead)

Fintheart: You can't hurt me!

(Fintheart grabs the Energy blast and lift it upward into the sky and then slams Nami into Buttercup knock them both down)

Zoro: Nami! Buttercup!

Sanji: You attack these Ladies and you're gonna pay! Collier!

(Guilty Gear X: No Mercy)

(A swift kick from Sanji aimed right for Fintheart's neck)

Mousse: Higihakuchouken!

(Mousse pulls a swan out of his sleeve and smashes on Fintheart's forehead)

Ryoga: Bakusai Tenketsu!

Next Ryoga strikes the ground with one finger and sends a spray of rocks into the air and Ground Energy Blast head right for Fintheart blowing up right up into the air. While airborne in Super Saiyan form Trunks and Goten punches Fintheart in both sides and does a double drop kick sending back on the ground

Fintheart: Why you brats!

Buttercup: He's still moving?

Luffy: Get up from this Oldman! Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka

(Luffy stretches his arms WAY in back of him, then let's go sending Fintheart near the water)

Fintheart: No you don't boy!

Yoh: Won't he go down?

Len: What's wrong with him don't he knows when he's beaten?

Jonny 2x4: Hey old man!

Fintheart: What?

Edd: Oh no!

Eddy: Hey are you trying to get yourself killed!

Veronica: The Pervert is dead meat.

Fintheart: You're another one!

(Jonny jumps into the water and Fintheart jumps in after him)

Buggy: That old Fool!

Don Krieg: The kid tricked him!

Luffy: Oh I see.

(Under water)

Fintheart: What's this I can't move!

Jonny 2x4 (V.O): I guess he didn't know that he can't swim due to the fact he ate Devil Fruit

(Jonny back flips out of the water)

Jonny 2x4: Looks like no one hasn't told him that he can't swim. Hey where all of the Pirates.

Luffy: The Retreated thanks you and Plank quick think.

(Shocking music Plays)

(Suddenly Blood appeared onto the water)

Akane: That could me you Luffy.

Luffy: Don't worry about me I won't let myself get drowned to death. Hey Jonny how about joining our team?

Jonny 2x4: You mean me and plank join the Neo Z-Fighters.

Luffy: Sure.

Veronica: Never!

Kodachi: Veroni-Chan are you still upset about him looking at you in the bath a year ago. It's you own fault for not making sure that none can see you.

Veronica: Excuse me!

Kodachi: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

Yumi (Holding Veronica's left arm): Clam down Veroni-Chan!

Ami (Holding Veronica's Right arm): There no need for get upset!

Eddy: Crazy here needs a boyfriend.

Scrooge: Is it over?

Luffy: Mr. McDuck you're awake. You don't have to worry now Fintheart is dead.

Scrooge: Dead how?

Edd: He drowned to death.

Scrooge: That's fool he didn't know the seas are against anyone who the power of the Devil's fruit in them.

Nami: He refuses to believe that part that's his downfall.

Scrooge: I think these documents can be in your safe hands.

Usopp: Thanks.

Dexter: Let me take a look at that.

Nami: What the hell is this?

Dexter: It's written in a Code I'll have to take to Maverick Hunter HQ to translate it.

Alvin Jr: Good luck Dexter.

Kuno: Okay about what about Feral after how Saotome beat him half to death he may was pay back.

Tamara: I don't think he'll remember Ranma knocking him down.

Chester: Tamara what do you mean?

A.J: How knows Chester. 

Cosmo (V.O): We know what Tamara talking about.

Wanda (V.O): That's right

Anna: Let me guess She wish for Feral Memory of Ranma knocking him out to be erased?

Both: Huh?

Cosmo: Hey how can you?

Anna: Tell that you are Fairies. I'm a spirit Medium and I can read what goes on yours and Wanda's head.

Wanda: They said only Spirit Mediums know about us.

Cosmo: Okay but who give her permission to Read our thoughts?

Trey: Who over there?

Tamara (Grabbing Cosmo and Wanda): Nothing!  
Trey: All right then.

Luffy: Now let's gets some Meat!

Akane: How can you think of food after all of this?

Zoro: Yeah we should head back to get some Sake.

Akane: You too?  
-  
Episode 9: The New girl

After defeating the evil Fintheart and restoring peace to the City of Duckburg the team returned to School and as for the Straw Hat Crew.

Luffy: What do you mean we have to re-take High School?

Principal Kuno: It's all in your Records. It's said that Nami, Sanji, Usopp and you Luffy must retake High School.

Nami: You made that rule up and you know it!

Principal Kuno: No me didn't Keiki. Me didn't make no rule up.

Sanji: Okay but about Zoro?

Zoro: I'm done with High School.

Principal Kuno: That's right Sanji Roronoa Zoro is the only one who completed School High.

-Meanwhile in Art Class-

Ranma: Well this suck for you 4 having to retake High School.

Chester: Since we're on the same team I think we need a Team Symbol huh?

Trixie: That's our Team's Symbol?

Timmy: No offence but that no good Chester.

Usopp: Allow me to make one after I did made on for the Straw Hat Crew.

(BGM: Chrono Trigger – Wings that Crosses Time)

Usopp: There!

Raila: Hey our Brother is the Leader and Timmy is the 2nd In command of the group.

Tenya: Yeah! Who said you can make your own?

(Both Twins punches Usopp on his Forehead)

(An Hour Later)

Usopp: Okay about this?

Edd: Kekko Na(excellent) Usopp.

Luffy: No you guys have your own Symbol now and a new member.

Ed: You mean Jonny?

Edd: That what's worries me.

Eddy: Veronica hasn't forgiven the Pervert for looking at her while we took her bath.

Usopp: Oh come on that was a year ago will she get over it?

Eddy: It'll be the day when she fines a boyfriend.

Jonny 2x4: Well she has a crush on someone in this room.

Veronica: You open your mouth and I'll murder you!

Eddy: Well it can't be Turner because he's taken.

Male Teacher: Everyone we have a new Student join us today her name is Lilo Pelekai.

Ranma: Pelekai that's Hawaiian.

(BGM: Utada Hikaru – Never let go)

(A 14 year old Hawaiian girl walked into the class room)

Alvin Jr: Who is she?

Raila: Anisan (Elder Brother)?

Tenya: Oi Anisan!

Alvin Jr: Huh?

Ranma: You're the last open who would fall for a Hawaiian girl.

Luffy: You should Introducer yourself to her Alvin.

Alvin Jr: Luffy wait!

Luffy: Hey there you're name is Lilo Pelekai right?

Lilo: Yes who are you?

Luffy: The name is Monkey D Luffy.

Alvin Jr (Blushing): Excuse me how come you're by yourself?

Lilo: I don't have that many friends.

Alvin Jr: Well you come sit with us if you want to.

Lilo: You want me to sit with you guys BTW what's your name?

Alvin Jr: My name is Alvin Stevenson Jr.

Lilo: Okay.

(Later on the Marry Go)

Johnny: So Luffy, Usopp, Nami and Sanji have to retake High School?

Zoro: Yep.

Yosaku: I guess that Principal Kuno caught them huh?

Ranma: Hey Zoro! Who are these guys?

Luffy: They are Zoro's old Partners.

Ranma: So your Johnny and Yosaku.

Eddy: Is this Johnny is a lecher too?  
Johnny: What! What are you getting at you dork?

(Double D wracks Eddy on his forehead)

Edd: Eddy! Don't go comparing this Johnny with the other one!

Johnny: Huh?

Edd: I'm sorry for that because you see we know another guy name Jonny 2x4.

Eddy: Yeah this guy is Peeking tom Pervert!

Ed: He saw Veronica in the bath one year ago and she's still mad about that.

Sanji: Hey who's making those noises?

(Sanji walked into the Kitchen and found a Blue fur alien)

Sanji: Hey who the hell are you?

Stitch: Me Stitch.

Sanji: Dose anyone knows this Stitch.

Lilo: Stitch where is he?

Sanji: He's in there.

Stitch: Hello?

Yosaku: What the heck is that?

Lilo: He's my dog.

Luffy: Cool!

Dexter: Excuse me Luffy but that Dog is Experiment 626.

Lilo: How did you know?

Dexter: I read all about the Experiments Dr. Jumba have loose in Hawaii.

Usopp: There're more of them?  
Stitch: Cousins?

(Puppy Braking)

Luffy: Who's Pooch?

Trixie: He's mine his name is Noa.

Timmy: I give it to her for her birthday last year.

Zoro: Wait a sec guys looks like we have a uninvited Guest.

Luffy: Where?

Johnny: Aniki he's up there!

Alvin Jr: I seen him before back when I was a kid.

Lilo: Huh you met Gantu?

(Braze Growling)

Nami: Who are you?

Gantu: My name is Gantu and I come for come for Experiment 2000 and Experiment 2001.

A.J: Experiment 2000?

Jamal: And Experiment 2001?

Stitch: Cousins?

Gantu: So the Little Girl grew up. Have you and the Trog come to Station Square to get to them before I do?

Lilo: What do you mean Gantu we were never been told about Experiment 2000 and 2001.

Usopp: Look mister I don't what you're talking about but we don't know anything about this Experiment 2000 and 2001. Shoo, Shoo I think you being into the sake too much. Allow me to show you off the Marry go.

Lilo: Usopp he has a gun!

Usopp: A GUN?  
(Just then Gantu held a blaster toward Usopp's face)

Gantu: I'll take me leave after I'll retrieve those two Experiments?

Yoh: What are you talking about we don't have any Experiments.

Dexter: It's Blaze and Noa he's after! They are Experiment 2000 and 2001.

Trixie: What?

Timmy: What?

Tootie: Nani?

Yosaku: You got to be kidding!

Johnny: He's not!

Gantu: And just how did you know about this?

Dexter: Someone have E-mail me the Experiment files on 2000 and 2001 and Blaze and Noa fit the description.

Alvin Jr: That would explain why you tried to harm Blaze 5 years ago.  
Gantu: You! You're that Half-Saiyan Brat who nearly took out my right eye with that kick.

Alvin Jr: You remember however 2000 has been given the name Blaze and I'll not hand him over to you or anyone.

Bernice Jr: That's right Blaze is apart of our family and you don't go and tell our brother that he should hand him over.

Trixie: And Timmy gave me Noa for my birthday last year and I'll not hand him over so fuck off.

Lilo: Looks like Blaze and Noa has found their one true place already Gantu.

Gantu: I don't care I'll use force if need to.

(BGM: TOP – Fighting of the Spirit "PS1 Version")

Sanji: Neck Shoot!

Sanji jumps and does a flying kick to Gantu's neck knocking down on the ground

Sanji: You been told to fuck off now get lost!

Luffy: Take a hike before we beat your ass!

Gantu: Beat me up if you want but I'll not leave without those Experiments!

Blaze jumps on Gantu and pointed his claws at his face

Gantu: You wouldn't!

Blaze: Yes I would Gantu!

Len: He's talking?

Trey: Dude since when he could talk?

Jumba: Both Experiment 2000 and 2001 can talk in any language depending on who's speaking the Language.

Trixie: That means Noa can talk as well and who are you?

Lilo: his name is Jumba.

Zoro walks up to Gantu and aims his Sword at his face

Zoro: Listen up Gantu you're not to come near Blaze and/or Nao if we were to cross paths again you'll regret it! It'll be the end of your days Gantu.

Gantu: I'll take me leave but remember this Roronoa Zoro this is not over!

Zoro: Just remember what I said and I meant it. And just to let you know that this is not a Bluff. ONI GIRI!

(Slashes Sounds, Blood Splatters)

Pleakley: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Lilo: He used all 3 swords on Gantu?

Zoro: That's just a sample of what'll happine to you come near us again and you're dead mean pal.

(Zoro kicks Gantu off the Merry Go)

Johnny: You showed me Aniki.

Pleakley: Hey what's with the 3 Sword attack mister!

Zoro: I master Santoryu it means I use 3 Swords to perform that attack.

Jumba: I don't think Gantu will take this laying down.

Len: Unless he wants to death wish he should stay 20 feet away from us.

Trey: That's right when you mass when one of us you're massing with the rest of us.

To Be Continue

(Ending theme: Rina Aiuchi – Over Shine) 


	3. Chapter 2: Black October Arc Part 1

Legacy of the Red Dragon

Recap: Last time the team finally arrived in Duckburg only so fine is a wreck and deserted there they ran into Puffy AmiYumi. After they fought off the Bilge boys they were told that a man named Fintheart is the only behind the attack. Else on a island somewhere near the Grand Line Remy come face to fight with a familiar face after that he remember the guy's name and is off to Warn Timmy and his friends. Meanwhile inside a mansion Fintheart sends Don Krieg and his Pirate Armada to capture Puffy AmiYumi and kill the Neo Z-Soldiers. And just when Krieg has Tootie marked for death but Remy comes in and saves her. Afterwards Alvin Jr uses Solar Flare to temporary blind Krieg's Pirates and made there escaped. Afterwards the Neo Z-Team met Scrooge McDuck who has some hidden Documents on Cyber X/ however he was captured by Vile and the Rowdyruff. With their sister/leader injured by Vile Bubble and Buttercup team up with the Neo Z-Crew and battle Fintheart and his Cohorts. After defeating the evil Fintheart and restoring peace to the City of Duckburg the team returned to School and as for the Straw Hat Crew.

(Opening Theme Song: Marugoto; All over the World)

Chapter 2: Black October Arc Part 1 Episode 10: Middleton and Bikini Bottom Pt1

A Flash back scene of Middleton being demolished by a alone Maverick

(Flash back ends)

Now back in Station Square

Alvin Jr: Hmmmmmm.

Lilo: Alvin what's wrong?

Alvin Jr: It's what Megaman X said about Cyber X.

(Flash back)

Megaman X: Zero told me the he's responsible of the Destructions of both the KND and Black October a few years ago.

Timmy: The Kids Next Door

Alvin Jr: And the town of Middleton?

Everyone: He did that?

(Flash ends)

Alvin Jr: You Remember Black October?

Lilo: Yes it was in the papers.

Alvin Jr: Well X told us that Zero told him that Cyber X is responsible of the destructions of both the KND and Black October.

Trey: Dude this Cyber X guy is getting on my nerves and that Gantu guy has been harassing us. I'll ice that Whale face if I ever see him.

Yoh: Let's hope we don't see.

Trey: So what are you guys talking about?

Alvin Jr: I was thinking about what X said about Cyber X.

Yoh: You mean about what be done to both the KND and Black October.

? (Gasped): Did you say Black October?

Len: Who are you?

Yoh: I seen you before you're Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's Sidekick.

Ron: Hi.

Len: Why were you spying on us?

Ron: I wasn't spying! I frozed when you spoke of Black October.

Yoh: Let me guess you along with Kim Possible use to live in Middleton years ago when you where little kids right?

Akane: Could you have see the Maverick lay waste to the whole town?

Ron: Not Really.

Luffy: What happine to the Residents of Middleton.

Ranma: They have been moved to Station Square.

Luffy: Okay about what about the KND What happine to them?

: I'll tell you?

Alvin Jr: Nigel are you sure you want to bring that up? I mean you use to be known as Numbuh #1.

Nigel: Out of all of the Adult enemies we fought in the past it had to be a Maverick. It come to the Moon Base in search for blood I still remember how it happine. Before everyone knew what would happine that Maverick attack our fellow Operatives those who fought back met a Blood stained end.

Trixie: Oh my lord.

Lilo: They have been killed?

Nigel: He didn't waste time laying waste to the entire KND and My team would have met the same after If one of our own didn't push us inside the Escape pod.

Timmy: After that the KND was force to disbanded fearing that it would happine again.

Dexter: Everyone I'm picking up a Radio Transmission from Maverick Hunter HQ.

(I'm picking up a Maverick reading! It's in the town called Middleton and in another town balled Bikini Bottom.)

Luffy: Sounds like Cyber X is Busying now they we have the Documents.

Alvin Jr: We'll list up Timmy will take one group to Middleton while I'll take the other group to Bikini Bottom.

(Timmy's Group: Trixie, Tootie, Remy, Ranma, Akane, Chester, A.J, Veronica, Morty, Rio, Yosaku, Usopp, Sanji and Eddy)

(Alvin Jr's Group: Lilo, Ryoga, Johnny, Zoro, Luffy, Raila, Tenya, Bernice Jr, Trunks, Goten, Nami, Yoh, Len, Trey and Double D)

Ranma: Now we have set up our groups like's head out to Middleton!

Timmy: We'll take the Neo cruiser.

(Now on the Neo Cruiser heading for Middleton)

Usopp: Akane easy on the gas there's a speed limit around here!

Akane: I Know that Usopp! If get move faster we'll get their quickly!

(Akane Actives the Jet Boosters and the Neo Cruiser zoomed off)

Yosaku: Akane-Imoki (Younger sis)! Not too rough!

Trixie: You're gonna get a speeding ticket.

Akane: If that happiness I'll give to Ranma to pay for it.

Ranma: No I'm not!

Morty: I wonder want Middleton is like after all these years?

Yosaku: Manta-Otoki (Younger Bro) I don't think you'll be saying that if you know what Middleton is now a Grave yard/War Zone for Street Gangs and other Pirates!

Morty: Grave Yard!

Tootie: War Zone?

Remy: What are you saying?

Yosaku: Ever since Black October Middleton has been giving the Nickname the Warrior grave Yard, street Gangs and Pirates have Bloody Battles there as well.

Rio: You're not kidding?

Yosaku: Rio I wish I were but I'm not.

Ranma (Cracking Knuckles): Let just see this for ourselves.

(In the Meantime)

Luffy: We'll going to Bikini Bottom in that?

Raila: Bikini Bottom is under water so we need to get there by Submarine.

Luffy: But I can't swim.

Yoh: Who said we're gonna swim there. And besides that we all know that the seas are against those who have the power of the Devil's Fruit.

(Now inside the Submarine)

(BGM: Megaman X5 – Duff McWhalen Stage Music)

Alvin Jr: We'll just about at Bikini Bottom.

Ryoga: So what kind of Place is this Bikini Bottom?

Nami: According to the rumor this is the Very area where Cyber X used to live and was killed 10 years ago.

Ryoga: That mean Cyber X was an underwater Creature.

Zoro: Looks like we're here.

Alvin Jr: Okay we'll land the sub near this giant Pineapple here. And since Luffy is unable to swim looks like he have to no choice but to stay here until we get back.

Lilo: I don't understand why the seas are against him it's not like he done anything to it.

Len: It's the Legend Lilo, Anybody that eats the devil's fruit loses the power to swim for the Rest of their lives.

Trey: Okay I have the Wet suits and the air tanks.

(As everyone except Luffy put on the wet suits and air tanks they all went out of the tank)

(In the Meantime in Middleton)

Timmy: So this was once Middleton.

Sanji: Yeah it looks like a train wreck.

Usopp: Cyber X must have done some heavy damage to destroy this town.

Anna: Yes however not everyone who once to live here escaped Black October.

Remy: Pardon?

Tootie: Anna what to you mean?

Anna: Just look to your right.

(Usopp, Morty and Tootie turn to their right and see ghost walking around in a Line)

Morty: Ghost!

Tootie and Usopp: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Usopp: WTF!

Tootie (Hiding behind Remy): Are they the spirits of the People who have dies in the explosion. Anna: That's right Tootie As I just said not everyone escaped black October.

Yosaku: Anna-Aneki how many roaming around here?

Anna: 1,000 ghosts. 

Usopp: One thousand!

(Eddy hits Usopp on the head with his gun)

Usopp: What did you hit me for?

Eddy: Cool it Usopp! As long as we don't bother them they'll not bother us so get a fucking hold of yourself (Turning towards Tootie) you too four eyes.

Tootie: I don't have to listen to an ill temper bastard like you.

Eddy: Wha---ill temper?

(Rio, Chester A.J and Sanji held Eddy back)

Chester: Do you want Remy to put a restraining order on you.

Eddy: You heard what she called me.

A.J: You have short fuse you know remember how you beat up Tad and Chad 5 years ago?

Ami: Osu everyone.

Everyone: Puffy AmiYumi?

Morty: What are you two doing here?

Kaz: Since you guys are they body guards now I should be giving you all these.

Morty (Reading the card): Official Puffy AmiYumi Bodyguards.

Rio: Why I'm honored Mr. Kaz.

Yosaku: Timmy-Aniki you guys met Puffy AmiYumi?

Timmy: Yeah.

Trixie: We met them in Duckburg.

Veronica: So how did you managed to fine us?

Ami: Ed-Kun told us.

Ranma: Huh?

Akane: Ranma what's wrong?

Ranma: I here foot steps around here?

Eddy (Knocking down Chester, A.J and Sanji): Get the fuck off of me!

(After knocking down all 3 Eddy aims his laser gun a wall)

Eddy: All right however is behind there come out before I start shooting!

: Don't shoot!

Usopp: Usopp Hammer!

(Usopp takes a small hammer, and whacks Eddy knocking him out cold)

Usopp: That should clam him down but who are these 3?

A.J: Tucker Foley.

Sanji: You know this guy A.J:

A.J: I'm the same computer class with him.

Kuno: I see so where's the other two Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson?

Danny: Upperclassman Kuno why are you here?

Kuno: I was gonna ask you the same question.

(Eddy get back up and kicks Usopp in the face)

Eddy: That's for that hit with that hammer! (Turning around) And who is Fenton and his girl friend doing here?

Danny and Sam: WE'RE ARE NOT A COUPLE!

Eddy: Then prove to me that you have not fucked the Goth chick Danny.

(Sam stomps her foot onto Eddy's face)

Sam: No we have not Eddy!

Jonny 2x4: Eddy these two could have done it I would be the first to know.

Veronica: It's him!

(Yosaku grabs Veronica before she could grab Jonny by the neck)

Yosaku: Veronica what gotten into you?

Trixie: A year ago Jonny 2x4 here saw Veronica while she was taking a bath.

Yosaku: You mean this guy saw Veronica in the bath?

Sam: She's still upset about that? It been a year shouldn't she gonna over that.

Yumi: I agree with the Goth you should get over it and forget that didn't happine.

Veronica: NEVER! I weather die before I get over that!

Ami: Veroni-Chan behind you!

(An unknown Snake bit Veronica on her arm and she fell to the ground)

Trixie: Veronica!

Ami: Veroni-Chan.

Yosaku: Where did that Snake come from?

Danny: That's an Alphalian Snake and its poison is deadly.

Usopp: It's getting away!

Yosaku: I read up about those types if we don't kill the one who bit her then by 24 hours Veronica-Imoki will die.

Everyone: What?  
-  
Episode 11: Middleton and Bikini Bottom Pt2

Usopp: Poor Veronica!

Kuno: Usopp, Chester you two go after the Shake.

Usopp: Right I the Great Usopp shall destroy the snake!

Chester: Liar!

Usopp: Hey!

(Meanwhile with Alvin Jr's Group)

Zoro: This is Bikini Bottom?

Nami: Okay I think we should go into that Fast-food stand.

Lilo: The Kristy Krab?

Tenya: How can they get fast-food underwater?

Raila: Who knows Tenya?

Trey: What about that place over there?

Yoh: I think that's closed.

Trey: Well I don't think anyone mind if I take a look.

Len: You can't go into areas that have been condemned.

Trey: Yeah why not?

Nami: Trey no! You'll get arrested!

-Inside the Kristy Krab-

Yoh: Hey everyone?

Len (Looking at the Cashier): Excuse who's the own of this eatery?

Mr. Krabs: That would be me the name is Eugene Krabs.

Yoh: Okay I'm Yoh Asakura and that Len.

Mr. Krabs: Are you paying costumers?  
Zoro: Not hungry we heard that there been some Maverick actively around here.

Everyone: Mavericks!

(People Screaming and Panicking)

Mr. Krabs: You Baka! You scared away all me costumers with this Maverick talk.

Zoro: Bite me mister!

Spongebob: Hey Mr. Krab where everyone went off too?

Nami: A Talking Sponge?

Spongebob: The name is Spongebob Sqaurepants miss.

Trey: Yo Krab you know anything about the restaurant over there?

Mr. Krab: You mean the Chum Bucket? That's Plankton's but he shut down 10 years ago.

Zoro: Can handle the composition?

Mr. Krabs: Ha! You don't the half of it he's been after my Krabby Patty Formula.

Trey: I say we see what he has in there.

Squidward: Don't go in there that's place is where the Mavericks are!

Yoh: What did you say?

Mr. Krab: Squidward I told you not to mention anyone about any Mavericks.

Alvin Jr: Sir, are you trying to hide something from us?

Mr. Krabs: What makes you say that?

Johnny: Alvin-Aniki he sweating bullets he is hiding something.

Zoro: Eugene what going here?

Spongebob: Maybe you should tell them Sir.

Mr. Krabs: No!

Trey: That's it I'm going in!

Len: Let's see how these Mavericks fight against us Bason.

Squidward: You air breathing fools! You could be killed!

Yoh: Not to worry I fought one of them.

Squidward: Who are these guys?

(Meanwhile)

Chester: Okay Usopp we have to fine that Snake.

Voice: You mean this Snake?

Usopp: Who are you?

Chester: You're one of Freakazoid's enemies the Cobra Queen! So you send out that Snake that Bitten Veronica.

Usopp: You own that Snake?

Cobra Queen: Yes so you two come to kill me pet huh?

Usopp: That's right lady our friend's life is in danger and we need to kill that thing in order to destroy it!

Chester (Taking out a Big Sword): So drop the Snake!

Cobra Queen: Come and get to it!

Chester: You're mine! Bakuren-ken!

(Cobra Queen jumps and Chester slams his sword downward causing the ground to sneak)

Usopp: Hey Cobra lady Eat this Kayaku Boshi!

(Usopp fires a small ball and a explosions cause a cloud of dust to surround Cobra Queen)

Usopp: Now Chester!

Vile: Oh no you don't!

(Vile hit Chester from behind with his shoulder cannon)

Usopp: Chester!

Chester (Turning around): V-Vile.

Cobra Queen: Vile who invited you here Cyber X have told me to rid him of these fools!

Vile: As it you can do this task by yourself.

Usopp: She works for Cyber X?

Cobra Queen: Come my giant lovely.

Usopp: Giant Lovely?

(Usopp turns around and seen a giant Cobra)

Usopp: Giant snake!

(The Giant Cobra Grab both Usopp and Chester)

Usopp: Hey this is not funny!

Cobra Queen: Swallow them!

Chester: What?

Usopp: I'm not snake food!

Jenny XJ9: Cross Lancer!

(Jenny used her R-Blade to slice off the Giant Cobra's head off)

Cobra Queen: No!

Usopp: Who are you?

Chester: You're Jenny Wakeman from School.

Cobra Queen: Little Reploid wrench you'll pay for that!

Snakeman: Let's see you live from this!

Cobra Queen: No you fool not that one!

(Jenny grabs the Alphalian Snake)

Jenny: You think I can be poison by this?

Usopp: XJ9 kill that snake!

Jenny: Excuse but my name is Jenny.

Usopp: Who cares! Veronica has been bitten by the thing.

Jenny: What? Why did you say something?

(Jenny snaps the Snake's neck killing it instantly)

Cobra Queen: Curse you XJ9 attack! Kill all 3 of them!

Sanji: Hey mind if I jump in!

(Sanji jumps in and kicks down 5 Snake men)

Danny Phantom: Hiken Kagebane!

(Danny creates a Barrage on dagger-like feathers that smash into the Snake men)

Chester: It's the Ghost Kid.

Sanji: Anyone for Snake skin rugs?

Cobra Queen: I retreat for now.

Usopp: She getting away!

Chester: Let her at least Veronica is Safe.

Sanji: Why say that you like her?

Chester (Blushing): Hey don't go there with me.

Sanji: Oh and BTW the Ghost kid here is Danny Fenton.

Chester: Danny the Ghost Kid?

(Sanji explain to Jenny, Usopp and Chester everything of what been and the other has been told about Danny's ghost powers)

Chester: And the only ones who know are Sam and Tucker?

Sanji: That's right and we all vow never to tell anyone about this.

Usopp: What about Jenny?

Jenny: Oi! I'm not gonna let anyone about this!

Usopp: Okay but let's go and check up on the others?

Sanji: Looks like Chester gone on a head of us.  
-  
Episode 12: Middleton and Bikini Bottom Pt3

(With the Snake being destroyed Veronica wakes up)

Yosaku: Hey guys Veroni-Chan-Imoki is all right!

Akane: Thank god.

Sanji: We'll back.

Usopp: Hey Veronica is all right.

Chester: That's cool.

(Jenny walks in and bumps into Trixie as she drop a large retractable throwing star)

Jenny-XJ9: Opps sorry about that (Looking down) is this yours.

Veronica: What's that?

Ranma: It's a Fuuma Shuriken it's a weapon use by Ninjas.

Akane: Ranma why would Trixie Tang the popular girl in School have a Ninja Weapon?

Brad: Who knows may be like the Way of the Ninja.

Jenny-XJ9: Brad what makes you think that?

Brad: It's either that or she's a Ninja herself.

Trixie (Picking up the Shuriken): No I'm not!

Chester: I doubt that!

Timmy: Chester!

Chester: Chester nothing! I think both you and Trixie are hiding something for the rest of us!

A.J: What?

Ami, Yumi and Kaz: Nani?

Tootie: What?

Remy: What are you saying Chester?

Chester: Oh come on has anyone wonder how she run faster then anyone and disappears when no one can fine her I mean what the Fuck is up here!

Eddy: Private Trainer?

Chester: Unless the Trainer happiness to be a Ninja.

Timmy: Now you're talking nonsense.

Chester: Me talking nonsense? Ever since you two started dating you being to know more about her certain secrets that me, A.J, Veronica or Tootie don't ever no about.

Usopp: Come on now maybe there's a good reason he keep you 4 in the dark.

Sanji: Yeah let's not get violent.

Yosaku: Anikis let's not fight each other!

Chester: Yosuke stay out of this!

Timmy: Chester both Trixie and I have nothing to hide.

(Suddenly Chester points his Sword at Timmy's face)

Chester: That's the same damn line you fucking said 5 years ago. I want some answers one way or the other.

Cosmo (V.O): I don't like what going on here Wanda.

Wanda (V.O): You're not the only one.

Tamara: Anisan? Chester Iie (No) yamero (Stop)! Ikemasen! (Don't do it!)

Ami (Covering her eyes): I can't bear to watch this!

Timmy: Tamara get back.

(As A.J holed Tamara back Chester swing his Sword cutting Timmy is the side of his face)

Trixie: Timmy-Kun!

Sanji: What's gotten into ya!

Timmy (Wiping off the Blood from his face): Chester I don't want to have to hurt you. But I have to (Taking out his Sword) I will and I'll not hold back.

Ranma: Chester picked a bad time to pick a fight.

Chester: Kusyou-zan!

(Chester slashes his sword two times but Timmy blocks the attack)

(BGM: Dragon Ball Z – SSJ Vegeta)

Timmy: What will you gain by this Chester?

Chester: Shut up! Aban slash cross!

(A Combination of Aban slash Halo and Brake Slash send Timmy into a broken wall)

Yosaku: Timmy-Aniki!

Trixie: Chester no more!

Chester: Out of my way!

Voice: Torpedo!

(From the sky an Energy blast knock Chester's sword out of his hand and everyone sees a Ninja wear Blue jumps down from a light pole)

Blue Ninja: Sorry but you'll not gonna use the blade on the head of our Ninja clan.

Timmy (Getting back up): You're from the same Clan as Trixie?

Sanji: Hey hold on there Blue boy just what's going on here?

Brad: Yeah just who are you anyway.

Kevin: The name is Kevin Shawn of the Shigure Ninja Clan Lactated in a remote part of Neo Japan. And Trixie Tang is the Current head of our clan.

Everyone: She's the head of what!

Veronica (Angrily grabbing Trixie by the Shirt): You Bitch you never mention this!

Trixie: There's a reason I didn't say anything it's what my mother said our clan must never been reveled to the outside. (Slapping Veronica hand) for you see I have to keep this part of my secret.

Chester: Then how Timmy knew about this?

Tamara: You jerk you try to hurt my brother!

Yosaku: Tamara take it easy Chester acted out of anger it's not like he want to take him out.

Timmy: I didn't mean to deceive anyone I made a promise to Trixie, her older sister Tory and her mother not to tell anyone about what I know 5 year ago.

(Flash back)

(It was a year after the accident with Francis. I was in the woods continuing my Martial arts Training. I decided to take 5 for a while when I heard noise head the Trees.)

Timmy: Huh who's there!

(Timmy punches the Tree and a Girl fell from it and Timmy grabs her before she hit the ground)

Timmy: Hey who are you? You look like I seen you before?

(As the Mask fell off the girl's face it was Trixie Tang)

Timmy: Trixie Tang?

Trixie: Timmy Turner?

Timmy: What's with the Ninja Get up and why were you doing up there?

Trixie: Nothing?

Timmy: Why I have this feeling you're hiding something for me.

Ninja: Being a member of the Hishoryuken you should have known about our Clan.

Ninja #2: Are you hurt Mistress Tang?

Trixie: I'm fine.

Timmy: Mistress Tang just what the hell going on here?

Ninja #1: You eat with the mouth?

Timmy: No.

Ninja #2: Then watch your Language.

Ninja #1: Come with us Young Turner.

Timmy: Oh boy.

(After that they took me to Trixie's Mother she told me that Trixie is the Current head of their Ninja Clan and it's been secret since 1988 AD and that's when both her mother and sister made my promise that I'll not tell anyone about this.)

Chester: Under what reason?

Kevin: Those bastards Tad and Chad.

Veronica: Why them?

Kevin: They attempted to expose our Clan existance that is something that we cannot allow to happine.

Eddy: You Ninjas should have come to me. I'll make sure that they'll not say a word of your Ninja Clan.

(Gun Clicking)

Veronica: You plan to kill them?

Usopp: Why you want to pull the trigger?

Veronica: That's murder!

Eddy: If they want to expose secrets then I'll blow their fucking heads off.

Kevin: Hold up Eddy if anyone gonna do that its going be one of us.

Timmy: Now you understand why I can't speak a word to anyone. (Pull up his sleeve) This scar of my right shoulder is a Simple of that vow I made to Trixie and her mother.

Chester: Damn I didn't know.

Sanji: Getting all work up for nothing Jackass.  
-  
Episode 13: Middleton and Bikini Bottom Pt4

Yoh: Hey guys?

Morty: Hey it's Yoh and the others.

Alvin Jr: I see you all met Kevin.

Trixie: Nani? You two know each other?

Alvin Jr: I knew each other since Pre School and yes I knew all about the Shigure Ninja Clan and you're the current head of that Clan.

Mr. Krabs: Unhand me you icy landlubber!

Trey: That's Mr. Icy Landlubber to you Krabs!

Rio: Master Yoh who's the Talking Krab?

Yoh: He's the owner of the Kristy Krab.

Ranma: I heard of that Fast food joint it sucks copying BK and Mickey D's.

Mr. Krabs: Take that back boy!

Kevin: Alvin what just happine?

Alvin Jr: Let me start from the beginning.

(Alvin Jr Explain to his friend of about Cyber X and his allies and what they encounter at Bikini Bottom)

Kevin: You're kidding there's a Maverick named Cyber X who is out to take over the Planet? Unusual Mavericks go and attack innocent people randomly.

Trey: Nevermind you never guess what happine while we were in Bikini Bottom. I was head toward this Place called the Chum Bucket and as it open the doors the whole thing blow up in front of me I lucky to still be alive after that.

Usopp: Really.

Luffy: I was inside the sub and saw the whole thing.

Jenny XJ9: I think it was attended to out up at the minute someone were to open the doors.

Trey: How can you be to sure?

Jenny XJ9: I know these kinds of things!

Johnny: Well you lucky you're still moving Trey-Otoki.

Luffy: Now that we regrouped let's fine out what around here?

Brad: I doubt you'll fine anything here because this whole town makes ground zero look nice. No offence to anyone who lost someone on 9/11.

Voice: Search the whole area our Queen want the Light Blue armored Reploid dead.

Tuck: Brad!

Brad: What's up Tuck?

Tucker Foley: Hold up his name is Tuck too.

Yosaku: Tucker-Aniki why to we called the kid Tuck-Otoki.

(Usopp and Brad look behind a stone wall)

Usopp: It's the Snakemen!

Danny Phantom: Now why I took out Cobra Queen's men.

Zoro: Maybe she had more with her.

(BGM: Naruto OST - Bad Situation)

Ed: Double D what are we going to do!

Stitch: Mega fight!

Lilo: Stitch no!

Eddy: Hey Jenny is the one they're after let's fed her to them!

Everyone: No!

Usopp: You can't do that!

Sheldon: You'll have to run me down first!

(Eddy aims his blaster at Sheldon)

Eddy: You want a death wish!

Luffy: Hey Eddy you may want to keep your voice down.

Akane: That's right Eddy and stop aiming your gun at people!

Nami: That goes for you too!

(Snakeman #1: I heard voices.)

(Snakeman #2: Must be them.)

(BGM 2: Megaman 3 – Snakeman Stage Music)

Sam: Akane this is all you fault!

Morty: Let's scatter!

(Everyone run off as soon as the Snakemen jumps in)

Snakeman #1: They're gone?

Snakeman #2: That spilt up.

(Now with Sanji and Brad)

Sanji: I think we lost them.

Brad: I hope so.

Snakeman: Oh really?

Sanji: Shit!

(Sanji jumps over the Snakeman and kicks it's in the face)

Sanji: Hey Brad let's get out of here!

(Meanwhile with Timmy and Trixie)

Trixie: Timmy we're surrounded!

Timmy: 25 Snakemen Damn this is not go!

Voice: Kamehameha!

(A Kamehame Ha blast blows away 4-8 Snakeman)

Trixie & Timmy: Who's there!

Kuki: Konnichi wa!

Trixie: Kuki Sanban?

Another Voice: Ensatsu Rengokushou!

(A flurry of burning punches knocks down 18 Snakeman)

Snakeman: What the hell?

Wally: Typhoon Blaze!

(While surrounded by Flames Wally does the Rising Tackle attack send the Snakeman up into the air)

Zoro: This guy knows how to toast up things. So how did you guys know where to find us?

Kuki: Nigel told us.

Wally: You should have ask us for help Turner.

Timmy: You could never be found.

Jonny 2x4: That's because she and Kuki have been making out.

Luffy: Yep he's right there's a hickey mark on her neck.

Zoro: So Wally give Kuki the love bite your point?

Jonny 2x4: According to the Playdude Mag it's said that when a guy and girl have a Hickey on his or her neck that means its proof they lost their Virginity.

Wally: Huh?

Luffy: That's not why you lost your virginity.

(After hearing what Jonny 2x4 said both Timmy and Trixie search their necks to see if the have hickeys during their first date)

Nami: What why are you two search you neck for?

Trixie & Timmy: Nothing.

Zoro: Jonny this is too much information let's go fine the others.

(Rumbling)

Luffy: Earthquake!

(Suddenly a even bigger Snake pop up from the ground)

Cobra Queen: You won't escape me this time my ultra Snake shall eat you all!

Zoro: Damnit!

Jonny 2x4: Now this is bad

(Snake hissing)

(As the Snake open his open it drives down for everyone jumps out of the way)

Luffy: You missed us snake breath! Gomu-Gomu no Pistoru!

(Luffy punches the Snake is the face and it crashed down to the ground)

Kuki: (Gasped): How did he stretch his arm like that?

Wally: Just what the hell are you?

Luffy: I ate the Gum-Gum fruit and became a Rubber Man.

Kuki: You ate Devil's Fruit.

Zoro: It's getting back up!

Yoh: Amidamaru! Celestial Slash!

(Yoh jumps in and Slashes at the air to send a shockwave knock the Snake right into the wall)

Cobra Queen: You must get up my pet!

Anna: I worry about yourself if I were in you shoes Cobra Queen.

(Anna sends Zenki to knock out Cobra Queen off the building)  
(BGM: Shaman King – Brave Heart)

Zoro: Let send this time packing!

Timmy: Right! Hyakuratsu Ken!

(Timmy jump in mid air and does a barraged of punches into the Snakes face)

Trixie: My turn! Spring Leaf Curtain Cutter!

(Trixie Spins around as the winds pick up razor sharp leaves cutting the Snake in all sides)

Luffy: Gomu-Gomu no Gatoringu!

(Luffy unleashes a fury of elongated punches on the snake)

Luffy: Go down you sinking Snake!

Cobra Queen: Fools! Your attack will only anger my pet.

Jenny XJ9: Is that so. Mega Buster! Let's see if it can handle this shot.

Cobra Queen: Get her!

Jenny XJ9: Here goes! Kikou Ha!

(A energy wave blast was shoot right into the Snake's mouth)

Yoh: Uh Jen?

Jenny XJ9: I think everyone needs to take cover.

Kaz: Why?

(When suddenly the Snake blows up and green guts few everywhere)

Trixie: OMG!

Veronica: How did she know?

Jenny XJ9: These Snakes can withstand Luffy's Gum-Gum attack but they are not inside their mouths.

Cobra Queen: Ahhhhhhhhhh! You killed another one of my lovelies! I'll -----

(Slice sounds)

Johnny: Lady you talk too much.

Yosaku: Yeah.

Zoro: Nice attack guys.

Johnny: Take Zoro-Aniki.

Yosaku: It was XJ9-Aneki's idea.

Len: What to do with her now?

Luffy: I know we leave her them!

Trey: The Marines!

Alvin Jr: That's when we take our leave from this Place.  
-  
Episode 14: Danny Fenton: Love At First Sight

(Deep within Space Cyber X watched how Cobra Queen got defeated)

Cyber X: Blast that snake woman she has failed me!

Don Krieg: First that old fool allowed himself to be defeated and now this.

Maverick: Cyber X Mandark have completed the Ride Armor and want to make a test run.

Don Krieg: Ride Armor huh then let's see it?

Cyber X: Very well he can send out his prototype.

Maverick: As you command sir.

(Meanwhile back on Neo Earth)

Luffy (Holding a news Paper): Guess what that Cobra Queen got herself arrested.

Ranma: Yeah so.

(Ranma grabs a picture from Danny's dusk)

Danny: Hey!

Ranma: Who's the red head?

Danny: Give that back before Sam sees it damnit!

Akane: Why?

Danny (Blushing): Nothing.

Ukyo: I get it get you got the hots for from this Red Head.

Tucker Foley: So Danny has someone other then Paullina.

Luffy: You should meet her Danny what class she's in?

Danny: She doesn't go here she goes to St. Hebereke Jogakuin on the left side of Station Square.

Luffy: That's an all-girls school.

Goten: That's were Kodachi goes to.

Danny: You mean Kuno's sister.

Luffy: I say we go over there.

Danny: We can't cut class!

Luffy: Why not.

Danny: It's against School Rules.

Luffy: (Opening a window): We'll be back before Principal Kuno knows we're gone.

Tootie: That's a bad idea Luffy.

Veronica: The nerd is right I did that I gotten bathroom duty for a month.

Danny: I guess Principal Kuno is cracking down in you popular kids huh?

Luffy (Grabbing Danny): Orai! Iku zo!

Danny: Wait a sec you're not planning to do what I think you're coming do.

Luffy: Gomu-Gomu no…………Rocketto!

(Luffy stretches out his arms and slingshots himself and Danny towards St. Hebereke)

Danny: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Trixie: Oh shit!

Jenny XJ9: Luffy is gonna get himself and Danny is trouble I'm going after them.

(Now at St. Hebereke)

Danny: What the hell is wrong with you! That's was crazy you could have killed us both!

Luffy: Hey at least we're alive right now let's go fine this girl from that Picture. BTW where did you got that photo from?

Danny: Nabiki Tendo I know she charged me 10 dollars US for each photo shot of her.

(Meanwhile with Jenny and Akane)

Jenny XJ9: Okay which way is St. Hebereke?

Akane: Well Luffy did head in that Direction.

Jenny XJ9: I hope Jonny keeps Mr. Lancer bust while we get those two back.

(In the meantime)

Mr. Lancer: Hey here's Fenton, Tendo, Wakeman, and that Straw hat kid.

Jonny 2x4: Hey Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer: What do you want?

Jonny 2x4: Have you read up this?

Mr. Lancer: Play Dude! 2x4! You know you're not allowed to bring this to School!

Jonny 2x4: Just read this Page I found the other day This Sex Ed week coming up may want to look this up.

Mr. Lancer (Reading): What you mean you Teenagers can lose their Virginity by give each other a Hickey.

Ranma: Huh do you have to have sex for that to happine?

Jonny 2x4: you can break your virginity by doing it or give each other a hickey.

Trey: Dude that too much information!

Len: I agree!

Trixie: Timmy when we were on our 1st date did we you know make out.

Timmy: I don't have a clue all I remember is that we kissed each other.

(Flash back at the drive-in movie we see Timmy turns around and sees Trixie takes off her dress)

Trixie: You like?

Timmy: Well yes.

Trixie: Take me Timmy.

Timmy gives a nice big kiss to Trixie and lay her down

(Flash back ends)

Nami: Hey you two are you two think about?

Trixie (Sweat drop): Nothing.

Timmy (Sweat Drop): Why you asked?

Nami: You two are searching your necks?

Eddy: Nami who cares if they fucked each other brains out.

Mr. Lance: I heard that F-bomb mister (grabbing Eddy by his collar) Excuse while I wash his mouth out.

(Meanwhile back at St. Hebereke)

Luffy: There are so many girls here.

Danny: And why they are looking at us for?

Luffy: They look like they never seen a guy before.

Female: Hey!

Female #2: What do you mean by that Straw hat!

Female #3: We have boyfriends too you know.

Female #4: Get him girls!

Luffy: What are you gonna do to me?

Danny (V.O): I bet get out of here before the jump me as well.

(As Danny turns around he bumps into a red hair girl)

(BGM: FF4 – Melody of love)

Sanji: Looks like Luffy has his hand full hey Danny are you all right?

(Danny opens his eyes and sees that he's looking right at the girl's Panties)

Red Head Girl: What are you doing?

Danny: Pick Panty shot?

(Noise Bleed)

Sanji: Uhh your noise is bleed there Danny.

Danny: Oh my god!

Akane: Danny Fenton!

Danny: Akane?

(Wrack)

Danny: Why did you do that for?

Akane: I saw that looking at the girl's underwear like that you should be ashamed of yourself.

Danny: It's not like that I bumped into and fell to the ground.

Sanji: He's right.

Red Head Girl (pulling out a napkin): Here.

Danny (Blushing): Thanks. (V.O) that was embarrassing and I didn't get that girl's name.

(After that Luffy got away from the girl mob)

Luffy: Ow! Those girls took my haaaaaaaattttttttttt! I got to get it back!

Danny (Blushing): I'm sorry for looking underneath you dress.

Red Head girl: It's okay you probably didn't mean it when we ran into each other. So this Tomboy is with you?

Akane: excuse me?

Danny: No she's not so…………uh what's your name?

Betty: My name is Betty.

Danny: Mine is Danny Fenton.

Sanji: Mine is Sanji and this one here is Akane Tendo and that XJ9.

Jenny Xj9: It's Jenny, Sanji and we have to go before you know who sees us here.

Danny: Like who?

Kodachi: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

Jenny XJ9: Like her.

Kodachi: What brings you her Miss XJ9?

Jenny XJ9: I come to get Danny and Luffy.

Betty: You guys know this girl?

Sanji: We also know her brother Tatewaki Kuno.

Danny: Looks like I have to go so later on you want to get a soda or something?

Betty: Okay.

Luffy: I got my hat back so let's get back before Lancer fines out.

Betty: But how it's a long walk back to your School.

Luffy: Easy.

Danny: Oh no not this again!

Luffy: Gomu-Gomu no…………Rocketto!

Betty: (Gasped) he must have eaten one of the devil's fruit.

Penelope: Who's that clown in the black hair?

Betty: He's not a clown.

(Back at Station Square High)

Eddy: I can't believe that S.O.B! (Splitting)

Danny: What's with him?

Tucker Foley: Lancer wash is mouth out. So what happine?

Danny: I met and I asked her out this afternoon.

Sam: With whom?

Danny: Just a friend I met at St. Hebereke.

Luffy: Girlfriend is more like it.

Sam: Girlfriend?

Everyone: What did you say?

Male Student: Dash said Sam and Danny are lovers' look like that asshole lied to us.

Danny: Luffy Sam didn't need to know that!

Luffy: Why not.

Trixie: That's why.

(Luffy turn to his left and Sam showing off a purple Goth-like aura and breaking a pencil in half)

Luffy: What's her problem?

Nabiki: That Jealously.

Luffy: How can she be jealously of some one she hasn't met? And didn't she say that she and Danny are not lovers?

Usopp: Sam there no need to get jealous over someone you never met in person that doesn't make sense.

Dash: What the hell are you talking about Fenton is dating a girl from St. Hebereke the same School Upperclassman Kuno's sister goes to.

Sam (Grabbing Veronica): Usopp does this looks like jealous rage to you?

(Sam slams Veronica into the wall)

Ranma: And to think that Akane reacted like that as well.

Akane: I do not! Hey why are you looking at me for?

(Slam throws a book at Akane's face)

Ranma: OMG!

To be Continue

(Ending theme: Rina Aiuchi – Over Shine) 


	4. Chapter 3: Agent Shogun Arc

Legacy of the Red Dragon

Recap: Last time Danny and Betty when off on their date at the Mall but in the meantime the Ed's spilt up looking for Jonny 2x4 however the Maverick alarm set off and the rest of the Team saw Buggy and his crew inside. Mohji send his let lion after Mandy be she quickly took care of that. Ranma discovers that Danny's date Betty is Atomic Betty a Galactic Guardian. Also Ranma was cornered by Mandark but Ryoga use his Bakusai Tenketsu breaking pinot to send Mandark and his Ride armor into the ground. However the Team still has Buggy and his Crew to face as a Maverick send by Cyber X comes to Challenge Jenny. After that battle Kevin Shawn told the Neo Z-Fighters about a Space Ship was rumored to be hidden deep within the Rocky Mountains since either 1945 or in the mid 1950's. As the got there the Team decided to use this Ship as their HQ. While the others are inside Hot Spring Alvin Jr, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Met the American Dragon who was being chased by the Huntsgirl however Mandy with Grim's Scythe blow her away about that's not the end of her. Then Ranma introduce Jake and his friends to the other Neo Z-Fighters members plus Tuck still trying to flirt with Haley and Happosai and Laoshi are arguing about what happine when they first encounter each after that Ranma pager went off. Then an old enemy appeared out of nowhere seeking revenge what for happine 5 years ago. However he was fended off as each Neo Z-Fighters took a wrack at him and Timmy use his Kamehameha to send him right into the ground however that's not the end off him.

(Opening Theme Song: Marugoto; All over the World)

Chapter 3: Agent Shogun Arc Episode 21: A massage from the Veggie Pirates 

(Now back inside Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Sanji helped Frankie with dinner as Juniper lee, Ranma and Rio repair the damages to the Puffy Ami-Yumi Tour Bus while the others are in the Living room)

Mac: Hey Haley your brother's friends have some cool moves.

Haley: Thanks.

Alvin Jr: Hey said your name was Mac right?

Mac: Yeah?

Alvin Jr: I should have known my father Alvin Sr has a student at our Dojo Named Mac.

Mr. Herriman: You mean Master Mac can shoot energy from his hands!

Nami: Clam yourself down rabbit boy!

Mac: Well I can do what they just did those the creep Francis.

Timmy: Maybe not now but later on you might.

Nami: Oh this is just great he passed out again.

Luffy: Sam look lonely being all tied up with Jenny's S-Chain.

Trixie Tang: Luffy! Don't go near her!

Luffy: But Trixie Chan don't you think she been punish enough?

Jenny XJ9: Not after the way she reacted when Danny and Betty told was they made out.

Trey: Jenny! Dude too much info!

Zoro: I agree.

Trixie: Yo Monkey D. I don't think we should let that Goth chick in here.

Trixie Tang: Until she learn to control her temper when she's around Betty we can't come inside here.

(Meanwhile outside)

Ranma: That should fix up everything.

Rio: Puffy AmiYumi your Tour Bus is a-okay.

Ami: Arigato Ryu-San, you too Ranma-Kun

Ranma: You're welcome Ami.

Tokageroh: Sam looks sad.

Rio: She's been punish by Miss Tang for her rude behavior when she attacked Betty.

Juniper: Lee: I hope she's not upset about the punch in the chest.

Ami: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Rio: Ami why you screamed?

Ami: D-death!

Grim: Oh knock it off young lady.

Kaz: You come to take me away right?

Grim: No it'll years until it's your time.

Juniper Lee: The Grim Reaper here why?

Billy: He's are friend.

Ranma: Salve Friend you mean.

(Ranma Explain to Juniper Lee about how Mandy told them they Grim Lost a bet to her and Billy when they where kids)

Juniper Lee: You mean she command Death?

Grim: You think I want to be taking orders from this girl?

Zoro: A deal is a deal Grim.

Grim: Must you remind me Zoro?

Brad: Who are they?

Usopp (Turing to his right): It's my old Pirate crew!

Brad: What? If you had your own crew then why are you the marksman of the Merry go.

Usopp: It's a long story.

Mandy: Oh Yeah Carrot, Onion and Pepper here have some massages form a girl named Penny Sanchez.

Carrot: That's right it somehow end it up in our village. 

Ranma: And you 3 came all this why to tell Usopp?

All 3: Yes!

(Luffy read the massage)

To those who have gotten this massage help. My home town Painesville has been enslaved by an Organization called F.O.W.L. 5 years ago Agent Shogun has adducted my friend whom I has not seen for 5 year. It would seem that the whole town has lost hope but I haven't. So I beg of you come and help Me. –Penny Sanchez dated Nov 16, 2026.

Jake: Yo! That was a months after the Black October. Alvin Jr: So this F.O.W.L has taken over this girl's home town.

Lilo: What she we do?

(BGM: Seiken Densetsu II - One of Them Is Hope)

Alvin Jr: We cannot ignore this cry for help.

Zoro: Let's go!

Luffy: Yeah LET'S GO FOR IT!

Kuno: Come we leave for Painesville!

Akane: Okay but they have to stay here at Foster's.

Carrot: What?

Onion: Stay here?

Pepper: Why?  
Akane: Because you 3 may be killed that's why!

Usopp: Hey you don't have to yell! They are only kids!

Ranma: Then it's settled we're off to Painesville to take on this F.O.W.L!

Everyone: Yeah!

Yosaku: You gonna do what? Take on F.O.W.L? Are you all insane?

Alvin Jr: Is there some we should know about them before we fight to Agent Shogun?

Yosaku: From what I know about them they are a criminal/Terrorist Organization commanded by 11 guys known as the F.O.W.L High Command. Each of them is just as powerful as the next. And you know Cyber X?

Yoh: What about him?

Yosaku: He's one of the F.O.W.L High Command!

Yoh: You're kidding?

Trey: Dude you mean there are 10 guys who are just powerful as Cyber X.

Yosaku: Well one the five is a woman. Anyway this Organization is so feared even other Terrorist groups fear their power because they are like you guys they can shoot Ki blast and everything.

Juniper Lee: Why they took over one small town.

Yosaku: Who knows it was said that no body could defeat them not even the F.B.I or the C.I.A.

Len: I fear no terrorist.

Ryoga: Same here.

Yosaku: I hope you guys know what you're doing.  
-  
Episode 22: F.O.W.L Territory

Now in the town of Painesville inside a complex Base we fine Agent Shogun giving his report to the High Command

High Command #1: We are please by these designs this you force to boy to draw for us Agent Shogun.

Agent Shogun: I see High Command these designs for new Ride armor and other Mechs will be use for F.O.W.L.

High Command #2: Keep up the work Agent Shogun.

Agent Shogun: As you command.

(As Shogun turns off the Screen another F.O.W.L Agent comes in)

Agent Shogun: Cyrano what brings you here?

Lt. Cyrano: It's Lt. Cyrano.

Agent Shogun: As I was told so what brings you here?  
Lt. Cyrano: Oh I just come to inform you that someone from this town has manage to send a message to a group calling themselves the Neo Z-Fighters.

Agent Shogun: Never heard of them! Who are they?

Lt. Cyrano: It's a group of Teenagers Cyber X fought in several times as of now.

Agent Shogun: You mean those Bakas from Buggy's Crew and Don Krieg's Fleet let themselves be beaten by Teenagers? 

F.O.W.L Soldier: But sir these guys were able to defeat Cobra Queen and Fintheart.

Agent Shogun: Fintheart allow him to have his Devil's fruit weakness use against him and as for Cobra Queen she allowed herself to be taken in by The Marines. Don't think that I'll meet the same fate is that clear?

F.O.W.L Soldiers: Yes Agent Shogun sir!

Lt. Cyrano: Anyway how is our weapon designer doing? I haven't seen him for 5 years.

Agent Shogun: What do you think?

(In the Meanwhile the Neo Z-crew enters the town)

Yoh: This is the Place guys.

Rio: Where is everyone?

Zoro: Rio you and Tokageroh should keep your guard up at all time.

Tokageroh: How come Zoro?

Zoro: We could be walking into a trap?

Luffy: HEY IS ANYONE HOME!

Alvin Jr: Luffy not out loud!

F.O.W.L Soldier #1: How's there?

Trey: Busted!

Len: Nice going Rubber man!

Morty: Now what?

(Guns clicking)

F.O.W.L Soldier #2: Stop no one moves!

F.O.W.L Soldier #1: Who are you people?

Rio: We are just passing by?

F.O.W.L Soldier #2: Bullshit!

F.O.W.L Soldier #1: You will tell is why you came here. This town is under F.O.W.L's control.

Jonny 2X4: Hey you two check this out (Pulling up Bubbles Skirt)

Bubbles: Hey what are you doing?

Spud (Noise Bleed): OMG!

Chester (Covering his eyes): The Light!

F.O.W.L Soldier #1 and #2 (Shocked): Light Blue Panties?

Zoro: Jonny 2x4 don't do that! Anyway (Arming himself with all 3 swords) you two will be dealing with me now.

F.O.W.L Soldier #1: 3 swords?

F.O.W.L Soldier #2: You must be Roronoa Zoro!

Zoro: That's right! Oni Kiri!

(Zoro rushed in and slashes to two F.O.W.L Soldiers in half)

(Blood Splashes)

(After Zoro put his Swords back Bubbles kicks Jonny is the face)

Jonny 2x4: Hey why did you do that for it was Plank's idea to give them a distraction?

Bubble: You didn't have to show them my underwear you pervert!

Bloo: What kind of a distraction was that you don't go and show someone some girl's underwear!

Sanji: Bloo what are you doing here?

Mac: There you are Bloo everyone is worry about you even Mr. Herriman.

Haley: Mac you came to see me?

Mac (Blushing): Well I,I,I,I,I.

Tuck (Throwing Bloo towards Mac): Hey back off! You hardly know her!

Frankie: Neither do you.

Sanji: Frankie you come to see me right?

Akane: Sanji!

(POW)

(Akane punches Sanji in the face)

Akane: We came to help Penny rescue her friend not to flirt with Frankie.

Tuck: That right so Mac can take his Bloo and go right to H.E.L.L.

Bloo: Hey Mac are you going to let him get away with that? The girl has the hots for you!

Mac: Bloo I don't want to start a fight over a girl.

Bloo: BUT HE JUST TOLD YOU TO GO TO HELL!

(Alarm goes off)

Zoro: Nice going you dick!

Bloo: My bad.

(Sanji kicks a manhole lid open)

Sanji: Let's hid in the sewers until morning.

Luffy: Right!

Trixie Tang: Yeah Right I'm not going down there!

Angelica (Grabbing Trixie by her hair): Get over here!

Trixie Tang: Let go of me!  
(Now inside the Sewers)

Nami: Nice going Bloo you had to yell like that.

Bloo: But this guy told my buddy to go to hell.

Tuck: So what if I did?

Bloo (Holding a bar of Soap): I'll wash your mouth with soap!

Usopp (Grabbing the Soap from Bloo's hand): Give me that!

Frankie: Sanji we hardly know each other so get your hand over of my chest!

Sanji: It's not me Frankie.

Happosai: Hey there Miss Frances.

Sanji: Get your hands off her you old grazer!

(Sanji kicks Happosai off of Frankie)

Frankie: Old man what is with you?

Akane: Grandfather Happosai does this all the time.

Haley: My Grandfather said he meet him before.

Happosai: And your Grandfather still owes me for saving his butt.

Zoro: You can tell us later Oldman but first let's move before they spot us.

Happosai: You mean they guys with the Egg-shell helmets?

Luffy: Yep those guys.

(Later on the team found their way in the middle out a park)

Nami: I think we lost them.

(As soon as everyone walks out the rain begun to fall)

Sanji: Rain already?

Alvin Jr: Let's head by the shaded until it stops.

(3 hours later)

Trixie Tang: Damnit! I'm all wet.

Kimi: Me too.

Lil: Same here.

Usopp: So?

Spud (Slapping Usopp in the back of his head): You don't know anything about Girls?

Usopp: Yeah but you did have to hit me you know!

Trixie Tang: Timmy the girls and I are going to dry off.

Timmy: Okay be just becareful they could still be after us.

Trixie: We'll be fine and no peeking that means you Happosai and Jonny 2x4,  
Jonny 2x4: Me?

Happosai: Why give me that look?

Yosaku: Forget it old man!

Johnny: Mama Trixie-Aniki said no and meant it!

Edd: And the same goes for you Jonny we're keeping an eye out on you.

Jonny 2x4: What for?

(Gun Clicking)

Eddy: Peek at Angelica and I'll kill you!

Zoro: Hey don't the gun down before they hear you!  
(In the Meantime)

Bernice Jr: They are really noisy.  
Lilo: Bernice you brother seem to be keeping to himself.

Bernice Jr: That's how my twin brother is he's like our dad.

Lilo: How come you, Tenya and Raila still have your tails and he doesn't?

Bernice Jr: We decided to keep our tails attach and he choose to have his removed.

Trixie Tang: um Bernice has you and your sister ever look at the full moon?

Tenya: No why?

Veronica: Well Super Saiyan is not your race only transformation, there's the ape beast form.

Raila: Yeah our Dad told us never to look at the moon when it's full.

(Happosai: What a petty sight!)

(Luffy: What do you think you're doing old man?)

(Happosai (Tripping Luffy): Oh no you don't!)

(As Luffy fell into the bushes the girls begin to scream)

(Girls Screaming)

Luffy (Looking up): I'm sorry it was the old Ma---

(Luffy stumble in where the Giri and are and as he looked on he Nose started to bleed)

Luffy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Nude girls!

(Angelica stomps Luffy's face)

Angelica: You rubber Letcher

Sanji: Happosai you sicken me using Luffy at a pawn so you can peek at Frankie, Nami and the other girls!

Happosai: Sanji don't get mad!

Sanji: Yeah give me one good reason you old geezer?

(Just then Sanji hear some girl crying to herself)

Sanji: Who's that?

Luffy: Sounded it a girl crying.

Happosai: She must be lonely I'll go see what the matter with her.

Zoro: Hey get back here old man!

(Zoro and Sanji followed Happosai to a lake)

Zoro: It is a girl crying.

Sanji (turning around and covering his eyes): Zoro turn your ass around she's in the nude.

Happosai: What a sweet sight!

Zoro: Hey stop looking at her you perverted excuse for an old man!

(The girl turned around and got started)

Spud: Hey we're not going to hurt you?

Girl: Who are you people are you with F.O.W.L?

Luffy: No way.

Alvin Jr: We're the Neo Z-Fighters.

Girl: Neo Z-Fighters?

Trixie Tang: What's your name?

Penny: I'm Penny Sanchez.

Everyone: Sanchez!

Penny: Was it something I said?

Nami: Did you wrote this 5 years ago?

Nami showed Penny the massage they have been given

Penny: It's my Massage I send out to sea 5 year ago that would mean.

(BGM: Chrono Trigger anime intro theme)

Luffy: Yep we came to rescue your friend and free your home town.

Usopp: That's right we'll show F.O.W.L that they cannot take over small towns.

Penny (Sobbing): Thank god someone answered my pled.

(BGM stops)

Nami: Penny what happine to your town and how did this Agent Shogun took over?

Penny: I'll tell at my home but I need to get dry off and dress first.

(Sanji and Alvin grab the other guys)

Sanji: Come on guys we should let her get dress.

(Later on at Penny's Home)

Usopp: Is it safe to come out.

Penny: I don't see anyone.

Alvin Jr: Okay tell us what happine 5 years ago.

Penny: Okay it all begins after the events of Black October.

Luffy: Now we're getting somewhere.

(Flash back)

(A huge ship landed out of no where, as it lands a man appears out of nowhere)

Agent Shogun: People of Painesville I clam your town in the name of F.O.W.L! Anyone tries to do something about it shall be killed on sight.

(Gun clicking)

Man: Who is this guy?

Man #2: We can just come in here and said he clam our town in the name of this F.O.W.L!

Man #3: Yeah let's run him out of town.

Agent Shogun: Fools attack, show them our power!

(F.O.W.L Soldiers begun to open fire on the Townspeople)

Woman: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Man #4: Someone call the Police.

Agent Shogun: I don't think so.

(Shogun fires an energy ball at the police station killing everyone inside)

(Loud Bang)

Woman #2: OMG! He killed the Police!

Agent Shogun: I least anyone else wish to meet the same fate your mayor shall surrender you town over to me and my masters the F.O.W.L High Command.

(Penny (V.O): He didn't wasted anytime taken over our town and if anyone thinks of seeking help he would have them killed)

(Zoro: What about your friend Rudy why Shogun want him?)

(Penny: ……………)

(Flash back continues)

Lt. Cyrano: High Command is impressed with you work Agent Shogun.

Agent Shogun: So they are? Anyway why are you here?

Lt Cyrano: Who mean? It would seem that High Command needs someone with talented art skills to design Mechas and other Weapons for us.

Agent Shogun: we already have people who do something like that.

Lt. Cyrano: True but they need someone with a special gift you understand.

F.O.W.L Soldier: Lt. Cyrano we found someone who has this special gift you speak off his name is Rudy Tabootie. Here's some of his artwork we found new the School he goes to.

Lt. Cyrano: Hmmm this could be interesting.

Agent Shogun: How so?

Lt. Cyrano: Where I can fine him?

F.O.W.L Soldier: At the park.

Lt. Cyrano: Excellent I want to meet this Rudy Tabootie.

(Lt. Cyrano head towards the park in his limo)

(Now at the park)

Lt. Cyrano: Attention children my name is Lt. Cyrano of F.O.W.L which one of you is Rudy Tabootie.

Kid: Rudy?

Kid #2: What do these guys what him for?

Rudy: That's my name what do you want with me?

Lt. Cyrano: So you're Rudy Tabootie (Holding the drawing he made) did you drew this?

Rudy: Yeah why?

Lt. Cyrano: Good such slurped talent our organization will be pleases for this discovery Size him!

Penny: Wait what do you want with him?

Lt. Cyrano: I plan to put him to work he'll design Mechas and other Weapons for our organization.

Rudy: Why I want to do something like that?

Lt. Cyrano: As if you have a choice boy. Take him!

F.O.W.L Soldier: Yes sir!

F.O.W.L Soldiers surrounded Rudy and grabbed him

Lt. Cyrano: With your talented art skills we'll have the weapons need to take over Neo Earth. You'll do as we say even if you want to or not. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

Penny: No you can't do this!

Lt. Cyrano: Insolent Bitch! Shine (Die)!

(Lt Cyrano pulls out his gun and shot Penny in right her chest)

(Kids Screams)

Rudy: PENNY!

(Flash back ends)

Penny: When I woke up I was in the hospital and they to be that they take Rudy to their Base in the middle of town; I haven't seen him for 5 years.

Zoro (Sobbing): You have a sad story Penny.

Sanji (Sobbing): I feel sorry for you!

Usopp (Sobbing): How can this Cyrano do this!

(Spongebob and Ami Crying on each other arms)  
-  
Episode 23: The last straw

Nami looks back 8 years ago on how Arlong killed her step mother and forced her to draw maps for him

Nami: Guys Rudy is in the same fate I was in 8 years ago.

Ryoga: Yeah your friends told us how this Arlong killed her step mother and you were forced to draw up maps for him.

Ranma: Grrrr! Penny tell us where we can fine Agent Shogun and we'll not only free your town but we'll free your friend.

Man: Not so fast!

Alvin Jr: Can we help you sir?

Penny: It's my old Homeroom Teacher.

Man: If you think I'm gonna allow you guys to pull this stunt you're all crazy.

Yumi: Whoa, Whoa pal what do you mean?

Nami: How can you say that!

Ami: Don't you care what Rudy been suffering these past 5 years drawing weapons for those bullies so they can harm innocent people?

Timmy: Nami, Ami, Yumi those words he's speak of are words of someone who have given up hope.

Trixie Tang: Are you sure Timmy?

Timmy: I'm sure Trixie.

Man: I'm only saying that what you're doing will only get yourselves killed!

Eddy: Fuck off old man.

Zoro: We came here because Penny wanted us to rescue her friend and we couldn't say no.

Trey: Yeah!

Man: So this is her doing. Its Rudy's fault for drawing those Cartoons, I told him many time no more of them.

Billy: You think they dumb?

Man: Nani (Translation: What?)?

Billy: I don't like what you just said just now! I'll kill you!

Grim: Billy!

(Before Billy could attack him Tien and Yamcha grabbed him)

Zoro: Hey who are you two?

Timmy: Tienshinhan, Yamcha what are you doing here?

Johnny: You know these two?

Timmy: While I was training with my Sensei Alvin Stevenson Sr. told me about them.

Trixie Tang: I see

Chester: And with the 3 eye on his forehead.

Timmy: I was little freaked out when I saw it.

Billy: Let me go you creeps!

Tien: Not until you clam yourself down.

Mandy: Billy do what the man said.

Billy: Okay Mandy.

Yamcha: Looks like you scared that other guy off.

Billy: You heard what he just said.

Penny: Don't be too rash on him he not the only one how lost hope the whole town lost hope as well.

Billy: I don't care he had no right with what he just said just now.

Luffy: Now what?

(Meanwhile)

Don Krieg: You want Don Krieg to do what for you?

Lt. Cyrano: We just have told that there's a rebel group hidden near the out skirts of town. You don't mind eliminating them.

Don Krieg: And what's in it for me and my fleet?

Lt. Cyrano: 12,000 Zeni.

Agent Shogun: That's all you're offering him?

Lt. Cyrano: Fine I'll double it 24,000.

Mandark: Agreed.

Agent Shogun: I don't see what you asking them to attack the rebel's base when we can do it ourselves?

Mandark: Please Shogun we have after matters to attend to like those Neo Z-Fighters.

Agent Shogun: What about them.

Lt. Cyrano: Plasma Wolf you shall keep them busy until Krieg and his men are done with the tusk.  
Plasma Wolf: Yes sir.

(Meanwhile)

Ranma: Now what guys?

Alvin Jr: First we need to fine a way inside their base.

Ranma: Got it.

Penny: It won't be easy their base is heavily guarded.

(Warning, Warning)

Jenny XJ9: Uh-oh.

Luffy: Jenny what's up?

Jenny XJ9: It's another maverick.

Zoro: Where it is Jenny?

Jenny XJ9: The Town Square.

Stud: Then let's go!

(At the Town square)

Plasma Wolf: You're finally showed up XJ9.

Jenny XJ9: It's Jenny! Now identify yourself!

Plasma Wolf: My name is Plasma Wolf I'm a Maverick under the Employ of Agent Shogun.

Alvin Jr: I see.

Jake: He's by himself.  
Plasma Wolf: Not quiet all units deal with the Neo Z-fools while I take care of this Reploid Brat.

Jenny XJ9: You're calling me a brat?

(BGM: GGXX - Bloodstained Lineage)

Jenny XJ9: Nami wait!

(Enraged Nami attacks Plasma Wolf)

Plasma Wolf: I have no fight with a human. (Grabbing Nami by the neck)

Sanji: Nami-San!

Jenny XJ9: Sanji get back let me deal with him. R-Cannon!

Plasma Wolf (While holding Nami): Not so fast XJ9 if you try anything I'll kill this human.

Sanji: You're gonna what? Kill Nami-San drop her down now!

Plasma Wolf: I said stay back that mean all off you.

Danny Phantom (V.O): We'll see about that.

(Danny ghost into the ground and came from behind Plasma Wolf)

Plasma Wolf: Just as I known you have a weakness XJ9, like any other Maverick Hunter you are too concern for these humans.

Danny Phantom: Oh yeah but some humans are too difficult to deal with!

(Danny Phantom grabs Plasma Wolf by the arms as he let go of Nami)

Plasma Wolf: What this half ghost!

F.O.W.L Soldiers: Shoot the son of a bitch!

Atomic Betty: Falcon Rush!

(Betty Rushes in, and elbow smash 3 F.O.W.L Soldiers from behind)

Luffy: Gomu-Gomu no Hanabi!

(Luffy wildly punches and kicks at the same time in different directions. Knocking out each F.O.W.L Soldier)

Jenny XJ9: You're by yourself asshole!

(Loud Bang)

Plasma Wolf: Correction our fight will be postponed for now.

Tuck: Get back here you Coward!

Anna (Looking at the sky): Hmmmm

Yoh: Anna what's up?

Anna: There been a massacre.

Len: A what?

Alvin Jr: Where?

Kuki: It's coming from the out skirts of town.

Penny: OMG that were the rebels hide out is.

(Everyone head towards the out skirts of town as the head over there a large groups of People are crying)

Zoro: This is horrible.

Jake: Yo what happine here?

Man #1: Don Krieg happine.

Jake: Krieg?

Juniper Lee: He was here?

(Nami Gasping)

Alvin Jr: This is unforgivable!

Lilo: All those men are dead.

(Ranma sees a man gasping for air)

Ranma: Hey I see someone.

Akane: What happine here how did Don Krieg know about you guys?

Man: It was Shogun he found it about us and asks Don Krieg and his Pirate Fleet to kill everyone at our hideout. Everyone is dead (Coughing)

Akane: We need to take you to the doctor.

Man: It's too late for me. Please give this picture to me wife tell her that I'm sorry that I'll not see our newborn son grow. Dies

(BGM: TOP - Be Absentminded)

Kimi: He's gone Akane.

Akane: This can't be how can Shogun have Don Krieg this.

Nami: SHOGUN!

(BGM: TOP – Retaliation)

Man: Hey you! Come back!

Woman: What gotten into her.

Juniper Lee (V.O): I think Shogun reminds her of Arlong and his cruelty.

Penny: If she's gonna do what I think she's gonna do then she'll be killed.

Sanji: What?

Penny: Shogun also has the power of the Devil's Fruit.

Juniper Lee (V.O): Devil's Fruit so Aw Ma told me was true that would explain how Luffy stretches his arms and legs he ate the Gum-Gum fruit. Penny what type has Shogun eaten?

Jake: How you know about the Devil's Fruit.

Fu Dog: Hello she must have been told by her grandmother.

Penny: He ate the Jinken-Jinken Fruit it give the power to turn his arms and leg into any type a bladed weapon like a sword, axe or a Spear. He can even extract a weapon from his body.

(At the F.O.W.L complex Base)

F.O.W.L Soldier: Agent Shogun sir we have an intruder!

Agent Shogun: Who dares come here?

Nami: Which one of you is Shogun?

Agent Shogun: A woman what brings you here?

Nami: I'm here to kill you.

Agent Shogun: You kill me I think not. I read up about you Nami 8 years ago Arlong enslaved an entire island and has you draw up maps for him. I guess I remind you of the weakling but a normal human like yourself will be a fool to attack me.

Nami (Taking out her staff): What did you say?

Agent Shogun: I heard me!

Nami: Damn you!

(Nami try to attack Shogun but he grabs her staff and broke it in half and launched a blade from his palm aiming it right at Nami's shoulder)  
(Blood gusting)

Agent Shogun: As I said before Normal humans like you should learn to fear those with the power of the Devil's Fruit. (Picking up Nami by the neck) And when I'm done with you, you'll wish that Arlong has killed you himself.

Luffy: You put down my crewmate right now!

Nami: Luffy?

Agent Shogun: So you come to save your navigator huh Luffy.

Luffy: Noone attack my Navigator and gets away with it!

Agent Shogun: What do these normal humans are worth to you Luffy?

Luffy: They are not only just my crew they are my Nakeme!

Agent Shogun: You're friends to these normal humans you rubber fool.

Zoro: Watch it asshole.

Sanji: And let Nami go!

Usopp (Leg shaking): Yeah we're brave warriors!

Anna: Then why your legs are shaking Usopp?

Usopp: It's cold outside.

Yoh: Is the middle of June?

Alvin Jr: It ends here Shogun now let Rudy go before we'll force you.  
-  
Episode 24: Battle for Freedom pt 1

Agent Shogun: You Fools think you can defeat me?

Alvin Jr: We'll not know unless we try Shogun.

(Meanwhile Outside)

Man: Hey those guys are fighting F.O.W.L!

Teacher: Come on we have to stop those Bakas!

Tien: Not so fast.

Yamcha: These guys are doing you a favor.

Man #2: But why they are helping us for Tien: They fight to protect the innocent.

Teacher: What do you mean they're not the JLA!

Yamcha: These down have to be like them to beat these guys.

(Back inside)

Buggy: Started the fight with out us huh?

Ranma: The Clown is back.

Billy: And Looks whose here the Huntsmaster.

Buggy: I see that the Dragon told you about him.

Agent Shogun: Look you they came to me this not to your fight!

Huntsmaster: Quiet boy! I come here for the American Dragon's head you can do what you will to his allies.

Agent Shogun: Fine once you take the Dragon's head make you leave!

Huntsgirl: We will go just that.

Billy (Turning towards Jake): Hey these two have been giving you the cold shoulder?

Jake: What do you think?

Billy (Turning towards the Huntsmaster): Hmmmmm if so.

Huntsmaster: What do he want I no fight with him.

Billy: So you want to take our friend's head huh? You know what I think about that?

Huntsmaster: Nani?

Billy: This is what I say about that Asshole. HEY GO FUCK YOURSELF!

(Villains Screaming except for Agent Shogun)

Fu Dog and Monroe: What did he say?

Juniper Lee: Bad move Billy!

Spud: I don't think you should had said that Billy!

Huntsmaster: Noone talks to me that way! You sign you death warrant boy!

Trixie: He's come right this way!

Trixie Tang: Billy you Baka get out of way!

Billy: Relax Miss Tang I Have him.

Laoshi: But Billy you don't who you're dealing.

Billy: The goes for him old man!

Huntsmaster: Die!

(Billy grabs the Huntsmaster by the head stopping him in his tracks)

Haley: Wha?

Ami: How did he?

Mandy: Heh.

Huntsgirl: Huntsmaster!

Huntsmaster: I sweat I'll kill you Billy!

Billy: Not if I kill you first.

Fu Dog: Don't tell me.

Buggy: He's gonna throw him right at us!

(Billy started to spin the Huntsmaster around and throw him right into Buggy and his Crew)

(Villains Screaming)

Alvin Jr: You should have said something before you do it.

(Agent jumps over the Huntsmaster as his crash into the Buggy Pirates cause a loud bang. Everyone one side was in a state of shock after seeing Billy threw the Huntsmaster right into the Villains)

Billy: You can consider that pay back for all the Mythical Beast you hunted down.

Trixie Tang: I thought he was going kill you!

Timmy: You made us worry for nothing.

Laoshi: Young man don't you realize you just made a bad enemy out of the Huntsmaster.

Fu Dog: I very bad one.

Billy: And so did him.

Huntsmaster (Getting back): You Bastard! You'll have no mercy!

Johnny and Yosaku (Shocked): He's still alive!

Luffy: Billy you think you can take him.

Billy: I can handle him.

Huntsmaster: You dare challenged me!

Billy: That's right.

Zoro: Everyone stand back.

Buggy: Oh Good let the show begin.

The Huntsmaster jumps into the air and come down with punches the ground a gust of smoke surrounds him

Huntsmaster: I have you! Where did you go!

Billy: Right behind you! Vulcan Punch!

(Billy dashes forward for a punch to the Huntsmaster's chest followed by a Vulcan kick and another Vulcan punch)

Billy: Vulcan Gatling attack!

(Billy unleashes a fury of Spirit Energy engulfed punches; each blow knocks the Huntsmaster from all directions as he ends with a Mega Vulcan Uppercut attack sending the Huntsmaster upward into the ceiling)

Billy: Had enough Huntsmaster?

Huntsmaster: You'll not make a fool out of me you buffoon!

(Huntsmaster comes in and punches Billy into the a window and jumps outside)

(Glass Brakes)

Usopp: Billy!

Huntsgirl: No you don't!

Usopp: Hey get out of my way lady.

Juniper Lee: Usopp out of the way!

Usopp: I'll right then!

(A spin kick from June sends the Huntsgirl crashing into the wall)

Trey: Okay all we have to do is keep her from help that guy Billy's fighting.

Yoh: Right.

(In the Meantime outside)

Huntsman: Where did you go boy!

Billy: Above ya!

(Billy comes down and drop kick the Huntsman cause him to cough up blood as he falls into the ground)

Huntsman: You Brat!

Both: Take this!

(Both fighters fired Ki waves causing a Beam struggle to commences, back inside however)

Buggy: Oh Haley need a hand! Bara-Bara Grab!

(Buggy disconnects his hand from his arm and launches it and grabs Haley)

Tuck & Mac: Haley!

Jake: Let go of my sister man.

Buggy: You'll have to catch first dragon boy. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

Len: You coward!

Tuck: No you don't I'll save her!

Len: Wait you!

Jenny XJ9: Tuck you're no match for Buggy!

Plasma Wolf: Stop right there Human lover!

Mac: I'll get to him while you deal with that guy.

Morty: By yourself?

(Outside)

Haley: What are you guys plan to do with me.

Cabaji: The Captain plan to save the Huntsmaster the Trouble of getting rid of your older brother Jake Long. Why do you think Captain Buggy grabbed you when your grandpa was not looking?

Tuck: Hey Clown! Drop Haley and no one get hurt.

Buggy: You? I was hoping for the Dragon Boy brother of hers not some horny 11 year old.

Tuck: Hey!

Buggy: Get out of me faces Bara-Bara Punch!

(Buggy disconnects his fist and punches Tuck in the face next he Disconnects his leg and kick Tuck clear in the stomach)

Buggy: Cabaji take care of this little twit.

Cabaji: Of course Captain, Here's two of my tricks for you boy Hike in the Mountains followed by a Sting of the Unicycle.

(Cabaji manages to ride his unicycle straight up a tree and then goes up high in the air holding his sword down)

Haley: Tuck run you'll be killed!

Man #1: Oh man Cabaji is gonna turn that kid into Sushi!

Man #2: Someone stop this!

Brad: Tuck!  
-  
Episode 25: Battle for Freedom pt 2

(Just then Mac comes in and grabs Tuck before Cabaji came down with his Sword)

Cabaji: I missed.

Brad: That was close

Buggy: You Meddling fool!

Mac: Sorry, But your plans is going up in smoke.

Buggy: What's this you guys want some loving for that girl?

Tuck: Hey it isn't like that?

Buggy: I don't care Tuck but if you can Mac want to save Haley then you'll have to get pass me.

Mac: Tuck you should let me deal with him.

Tuck: No way you bastard you just want to kiss her!

Mac: Damnit! That's not what I mean!

Cabaji: What is this you two are fighting over the same woman?

Mac: It's not me it's him!

Tuck: No it's you!

Buggy: Grrr! Bara-Bara Hou!

(BGM: FF6 – Battle Theme music)

While holding 3 daggers Buggy disconnects his hand from his arm and launches it like a cannon and both boys doges it

Tuck: You missed me clown

Buggy: Oh really Tuck see if you can doges these!

(Buggy threw 8 Daggers right towards Tuck)

Tuck: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mac: Shimazu-ryuu Seiha Ken!

(Mac does a super version of his Seihaken blowing away Buggy's dagger)

Buggy: Now this is getting interesting.

Mac (In mid air): On open Raiei Shuu!

Buggy: Bara-Bara Kinkyuu-Dasutsu!

(Buggy detach his head from his body before Mac came down with an Aerial dive kick)

Buggy: I'm too fast for you boy.

(In the meantime)

Yoh: Amidamaru! Halo Blade!

(Yoh uses Halo Bump in a triple slash sending the Huntsgirl into the wall)

Huntsgirl: I'll not let myself be defeated by to Shamans!

Trey: Think again Thorn! Ice Snowboard Cyclone!

(Trey sends out an Ice Cyclone right at the Huntsgirl sending into the way and then Juniper Lee dives down with a drop kick causing the Huntsgirl to crash into the ground)

Yoh: That should hold her.

Huntsmaster: How dare you!

Juniper Lee: Yoh behind you!

Billy: Hey you I'm not done with you!

(Billy punches the Huntsmaster sending him into the Lake)

(Back inside)

Agent Shogun: You all think fight me will be easy?

Alvin Jr: I never said that.

Agent Shogun: I'll take your head first Red Dragon.

Alvin Jr: I think know about your Devil's Fruit powers Shogun.

Agent Shogun: Good I'll how the different between you normal human and those with the power of the Devil's Fruit.

Alvin Jr: Just want you to know I'm not all human I'm half-Saiyan. (Transforming into a Super Saiyan)

Agent Shogun (Turning his hand into a Blade): Don't care if you're half human it won't make any differences in this fight!

Ssj Alvin Jr: Yes it will Dragon fang first wave!

(Alvin fires an energy wave with one hand and Shogun blocks it with his hand blade)

Agent Shogun: It that all you half breeds are made of in battle?

Ssj Alvin Jr (Drawing out his Red Dragon Sakabatou Shinuchi): No it's not!

(Blade Clashing)

Agent Shogun: Grrrrr!

Ssj Alvin Jr: Banishing Blade!

(Alvin does a downward slash knock Shogun to the wall)

Agent Shogun: You think you can beat me with a Reverse Blade sword? Then you're only fooling yourself!

Ssj Alvin Jr: Come and get me!

(Agent Shogun transforms his fingers into Daggers and drives down but Alvin jumps over him and spin kicks him into the ground)

Ssj Alvin: Halo Strike!

(Alvin Slashes forwards while sending out an energy blast sending Shogun crashing into the wall)

(Outside)

Agent Shogun: Saiyan Punk! Noone has ever done that to me!

Ssj Alvin Jr: You hate losing to someone who doesn't have the power of the Devil's fruit. I guess you're not use to fighting those who has more skills then you.

Agent Shogun: What's that?

Luffy: You heard him you jerk!

Agent Shogun: I'll make you regret those words Red Dra----Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Laser shots)

(BGM: Seigi No Shisha - X-Laws)

F.O.W.L Soldier: Agent Shogun!

F.O.W.L Soldier #2: Who did that?

Marco: The task has been done.

Lilo: Who are these guys?

Len: X-LAWS?

Remy: What are they doing here?

Marco: The same as you Z-Fighters and that is to rid the town of this evil servant of F.O.W.L

Sanji: What do you guys mean by shooting someone in the back?

Alvin Jr: But why help us?

Marco: It's our definition of justice and truth, Red Dragon we'll meet again.

Sanji: Hey get back here you X-Laws punks!

Len: Forget it Sanji they'll not answer us.

Zoro: And they're gone anyway.

(Laughing)

Voice: This is good! Now that he's gone I can finally take over this town!

Len: Who dares speak show yourself!

Penny: I know him he's called the Scrawl

Rio: Scrawl?

Scrawl: That's what?

Man: Oh my god it's a monster!

(Suddenly the Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl was send crash down from the Ceiling)

Yoh (Catching his breath): Hey guys.

Trey (Catching his Breath): Yo Jake I have to admit the girl was on push over. I don't even have enough Furyoku to this guy here.

Yoh: Same here.

Len: Yoh where's Juniper Lee she was with you and Trey?

(Buggy Screaming)

Cabaji: Beaten by a girl how?

Juniper Lee: Just deal with it Cabaji. (Pulling a dagger from her leg)

Luffy: Whoa?

Jake: Hey Mac where's Haley.

Mac: I have her

Yumi: What about Tuck?

Brad: I have him.

Len: As for you Scrawl what do you mean by "Now that he's gone I can finally take over this town?"

Scrawl: Why I'll tell you why I was gonna kill him anyway but the X-Laws have saved me the trouble of doing that.

F.O.W.L Soldier #3: You mean to say that you're going to betray the very person to bought into this world.

Scrawl: Yes.

Plasma Wolf: He's right Scrawl and this planed for 5 years and now it's the time to take control.

(BGM: Megaman X1 – Zero theme)

Zero: Control this!

Zero rushes in and with his Z-saber he slashes Plasma Wolf in half

Sheldon: It's him.

Jenny XJ9: Zero?

Plasma Wolf: Zero you meddling Maverick Hunter…………

(As Plasma Wolf fell to the ground his body blew up)

(Beeping)

Sheldon: It's Miss Wakeman again.

Jun: Jenny must have gain another Special Weapon.

(Mrs. Wakeman: That's right Jun, XJ9 has obtain the Prismatic Sword and as for Zero learn the Prism Sword Attack)

Edd: What about Megaman X and Axl)

(Mrs. Wakeman: X has the Plasma blot and Axl now has the Plasma Rifle.)

Scrawl: Hey I'm still talking here!

Billy: Go blow it up and Suck dick asshole!

Jaco: Dude!

Len: That's not even funny.

Scrawl: Why you!

Mandy: Billy he's coming after you!

Billy: Vulcan hold!

Scrawl sends Billy right into the Main building sending them both to the top Floor

Mandy: Billy!

Anna: Mandy wait that door has a Spirit Barrier and Grim's Scythe won't break it.

Nami: Poor Billy.

Penny: Rudy?

(Inside the Building)

Billy: Oh that's real nice Scrawl sending me into this Floor now where the hell are you!

Voice: Who are you?

Billy (Turning around): You're Rudy, Penny's friend.

Rudy: I met her?

Billy: She asks for our help. Now that I found you let's get you back to your friends and Family.

Scrawl: Now so fast Billy! He's nice going anywhere! He's our salve and he'll continue to work for us until the day he dies.

Billy: Oh really huh if you think I'm gonna allow you to use Rudy you're crazy!

Scrawl: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!  
-  
Episode 26: Battle for Freedom pt 3

Scrawl: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

Billy: Shut the hell up!

(Billy punches the Scrawl in the face)

Billy: Just what gives you the right to force Rudy to design those weapons for F.O.W.L? Huh?

Scrawl: You don't get do you who do you think give Cyrano the idea in the first place?

Rudy: That was you Scrawl.

Billy: You mean he's the cause of the hell your home town had to endure for 5 years?

Scrawl: That's right! Behold this is where Rudy was force to design for the Organization.

(Billy picks up one of the Blue Prints)

Billy: This looks like a design for another Space Carrier.

Scrawl: that's right boy! You rescue mission has gone up in smoke

(Meanwhile Outside)

Len: Bason! Rapid Tempe Assault!

(Len attacks the Spirit Barrier but it done nothing)

Timmy: Sonic Thrust!

(Timmy does a quick thrust however the Barrier is still leaded)

Ami: They can't break Open the Barrier.

Anna: There's only one way to break it I hope Billy can deal with the Scrawl by himself.

(Back inside)

(Rapid Gun shot)

(Billy hid near a corner)

Billy: You manic! You have no right top push Rudy another.

Scrawl: It's mine right to do whatever I want to him!

Billy: Wrong! I refuse to allow this to continue I'll destroy this whole complex and you with it! Vulcan!

Scrawl: Not so fast!

Rudy: Look out!

Scrawl (Jumping into the air): You're mine!

Billy: Gaia Crush!

(Billy slams his fist into the Scrawl's neck breaking it as he was sent crashing into the Bottom floor)

Billy: It's over.

(Rumbling)

Billy: Oh shit!

Rudy: Billy the whole Building is coming down!

Billy: We have to get out of here!

(Outside)

Yoh: The whole Complex is coming down!

Len: Everyone we must get away from here!

Haley: But what about Billy and Rudy.

Jake: There's no time sis.

Mandy: Billy.

Penny: Rudy.

(Moments Later)

Alvin Jr: Is there any sign of Billy?

Jake: No.

Timmy: I can't fine him or Rudy.

Luffy: Same here.

Mandy: This can't be.

Grim: Mandy? Are you starting to cry?

Mandy: No just don't look at me right now!

Penny (Sobbing): Rudy it was all for nothing.

Rio: Penny you must not lose hope.

Billy: Hey I'm over here!

Rudy: Penny!

Ami: Billy-San, Rudy-San!

Yoh: They are both alive.

Man: What does this mean now the Shogun and the monster is dead?

Man #2: Our town! It's Free1 WE'RE FREE!

(Crowd cheering)

Alvin Jr: You done well Billy.

Billy: Thanks.

(Both and Mandy and Penny ran up to Billy and Rudy)

Billy: Mandy why are you looking sad is that you where about to cry?

Mandy (Slapping): Don't going with me. But I'm glad that you're still alive.

Spud: Are you too are in love?

Billy and Mandy: No commit!

Penny: Rudy I thought I lost you.

Rudy: And Thought I was never gonna see you again Penny.

(Both hugged each other and give each other a Kiss after that Timmy and Trixie Tang hugged each other)

Tuck (After seeing Tim and Trix hugging and kissing each other): Hugs!

(Haley move as Hug Mac instead)

Trey: We wow this round in your face Cyber–X and F.O.W.L!

LT. Cyrano: Well done everyone!

Everyone: Who's that?

Man: It's him!

Lt. Cyrano: In case you don't know me my name is Lt. Cyrano of F.O.W.L. And I must say your recent victory is a grand smashing thing.  
To think the Shogun would let himself be killed by the X-laws and to top all of that the Scrawl gets himself killed by a 14 year old with a big noise. After all without them around I get to have full control of this very town.

Haley: Says who you jerk off.

Lt. Cyrano: Watch your tongue Miss Long I know that most of your brother's allies don't have enough power left to fight back.

Len: Damnit he's right I used up most of my Furyoku trying to break that damn barrier.

Lt Cyrano: As for the rest of you drop your weapons as of now I, Lt. Cyrano will be taken over from here on out! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Just then Juniper Lee grabs Cyrano from behind)

Ray-Ray: It's June!

Jake: It's Goku?

Alvin Jr: And my father.

Juniper Lee: Sorry Cyrano but the only you're gonna get is my fist!

(Punching sounds)

(We now see Lt. Cyrano and his men lying on the ground beaten up)

Lt. Cyrano: You bitch! You have anything idea who I'm? I could crush you easily!

Tien: He's still talking?

Rudy: Hi Cyrano you remember me right? I adducted me 5 years ago and almost killed Penny when you shot her in the park.

Lt. Cyrano: I what?

(Rudy kicks Cyrano into the ground)

F.O.W.L Soldier: Lieutenant!

Goku: Nice blow there kid.

Penny: He deserved that Rudy.

Rio: He should have 100 more of those!

Alvin Sr: I think he suffered long enough. Now I think you should leave this town and don't ever return!

Lt. Cyrano: Okay, Okay I'll go!

Rudy: Hold it there's one more thing I want my Chalk Case back it's mine!

Lt. Cyrano: Here take that damn thing I don't want it!

(While Cyrano runs)

Lt. Cyrano: Don't think you heard that last of me Neo Z-Fighters! You may have been won this round but soon this summer you all are gonna pay for this outrage if you only knew want F.O.W.L is going to do when I tell High Command about this and when they know you'll get what coming to you all of you! I sweat it!

Jake: Yeah, yeah go F yourself.

Haley: I know what coming to me right Mac.

Mac (Blushing): Who me.

Sanji: She likes you Mac.

Trixie: Hey Haley that's not what that Cyrano guy is talking about.

Frankie: Mama Trixie is right Haley you being Mac's girlfriend was not what he meant.

Spud: Oh this is super! If they know about us we'll have bad guys coming down on our heads! What are we gonna do now?

Alvin Jr: What ever they do we'll be ready for it right guys.

Mayor: You young fighters have giving us back our town, we own you all our thanks.

Alvin Jr: Thanks Mayor.

Luffy: Hey let's get some meat.

Alvin Jr: Right.

Goku: Now you're talking Luffy.

(Meanwhile)

Lt. Cyrano: Cyber X, High Command Can you read me this is Lt Cyrano I have a report to give to you. It's those brats and those X-Laws clowns Cyber X spoke about. F.O.W.L must view these pests as a threat to our goals for World Domination. They have already defeated Agent Shogun and the Scrawl.

High Command Member #1: This is interesting Cyrano we'll see what needs to be done right away.

Lt. Cyrano (V.O): good one way or the other these brats must pay dearly for there meddling. We'll make them all Pay!  
-  
Episode 27: Two new Members

Weeks later on the Marry Go Luffy wakes up to the News Paper

Luffy: Hey looks like everything back in Painesville is being rebuilt

Zoro: That's good Luffy.

Danny: Anyway we should hurry to School before we're missed.

Luffy: You're it is the last day of school and summer is right next door Gomu-Gomu no.

Danny: Oh hell no!

Tucker: Danny run for it!

Luffy: Rocketto!

Danny and Tucker: Oh shit!

(Luffy slingshots himself along with Danny and Tucker right towards the High School and into Mr. Crocker's Class room)

Mr. Crocker: Well looks like you made in time Monkey D. Luffy I was about to mark along with these two as late. Now then I have something to tell you all starting in October when you all come back we'll be started Sex Ed week.

Luffy: Sex Ed? And don't you mean in September?

Mr. Crocker: Yeah but I'm just letting everyone know.

Usopp: Hey Dexter what are you thinking about?

Dexter: I wonder why Mr. Sanderson left.

(Meanwhile out in space inside a giant Space ship Count Dooku, Tyranos and the rest of F.O.W.L High Command view the Video of the Neo Z-Fighters pervious battles)

Count Dooku: Hmmm these are the Neo Earth fighter Cyber X speaks off before.

Lord Tyranos: It's just as we feared Dooku but are they with Section #13?

High Command #1: No one knows for sure Tyranos.

Lord Tyranos: And this big nosed Buffoon managed to kill the Scrawl.

Count Dooku: After I he along with his female companion is been give power by the Grim Rapper. That foolish Scrawl didn't realize that his offers were in vein long before he fought this "Buffoon".

Richard Wong: Let them try and stop us. Now we have someone else to seek out the man known as Mr. Sanderson. He knows something about Cyber X and I know all of you don't want these Teenage brats to know about.

Lord Tyranos: I'll send my own men after Sanderson where ever he can be found.

High Command #2: What about the X-Laws?

Richard Wong: If they pose any treat to us we'll save Zeke the trouble of take them all out.

(Back on Neo Earth)

Tamara: Anisan!

Johnny & Yosaku: Timmy-Aniki!

Timmy: Tamara what's wrong?

Johnny: It's Haley-Imoki.

Jake: My sister what happine? Tell me!

Yosaku: It was Tad and Chad!

Trixie Tang: Them again what are they doing now?

Johnny: One of their goons was gonna to grab Tamara-Imoki but they grab Haley-Imoki instead!

Timmy: Those Bastards!

Eddy: I should have killed those two 5 years ago!

Jake: Where they taken Haley?

Yosaku: They were last heading towards an abounded warehouse.

Jake: Now they'll answer to me Dragon up!

Zoro: Wait Jake!

Yoh: We should follow him he's gonna need.

Eddy: Okay since we don't have School until September. Iku zo! (Gun clicking)

Rudy: Hey wait let us come with you guys.

Alvin Jr: Rudy, Penny.

Trixie Tang: Why you want to help us?

Rudy: I want to make amends for the damages F.O.W.L force to me commit

Penny: And I want to repaid you for help me rescue Rudy.

Yoh: Okay then let's be off!

(Meanwhile inside an abounded warehouse)

Shishio: Zeke tell me you trust those two?

Zeke: No I don't but Tad and Chad's plan will be perfect to see how powerful Yoh as become.

Opacho: Master Zeke it's the American Dragon.

Zeke: Hmm interesting those two must have kidnapped Haley instead of Tamara Turner.

(Now we cut to Jake Long)

Jake: Okay Tad and Chad show your faces!

Tad: We were hoping for the loser Turner and that Traitor Trixie Tang.

Jake: You two have me sister Haley now where is she!

Chad: Take care of them!

Thug: Okay Boss.

Timmy: Hold it!

Tad: So you come.

Timmy: Look you two I'm not the same Timmy Turner you two use to have those goons to throw into the trash can. You attempted to grab my sister so that makes it my fight as well is Jake Long's

Chad: Take care of them!

Timmy: Hyakuratsu Ken!

(Timmy rushes forward and initiates a punch combo knock down all 5 thugs and Jake tail whips the next 5 into the wall)

Eddy: You two!

Tad: It's that Dork!

(Gun clicking)

Eddy: Teme! Don't you fucking call me that!

Trixie Tang: Why are you two doing this?

Edd: That's this is between you two and Timmy and Miss Tang why drag Haley into this?

Tad: Why I'll tell you why Double D! That mark on Trixie's Neck is the reason.

Jonny 2X4: I know it Timmy give her a hickey while they were on there date.

Yoh: That's it?

Jake: Who cares if he hit it off with Trixie Tang why you two gone to drag my sister Haley into the middle of this!

Chad: We'll do what ever we want!

Alvin Jr: You two think you can get away with these things?

Tad: Yeah so what?

Yoh: That's tears it! Spirit form! Amidamaru into the Sword!

(Hoji: So this is Yoh Asakura but Lord Shishio why is Zeke interested in him?)

(Shishio: That's his Twin Brother.)

(Yumi Komagata: His Twin.)

(Yoh rushes in and slams his Sword into the ground as Chad and Tad moved away)

Jake: Yoh back off this sis not your fight!

Yoh: It is now! Amidamaru! Halo Blade!

Tad: Ohno you don't Yoh! Thunder Break!

(Both attacks clash into each other and the room begin to crack up)

Chad: You're mine Yoh.

Chester: Think again Chad! Big bang Laser!

A.J: It's over! C! Magnum!

Timmy: Halo Strike! 

(All 3 attacks send Chad right into the wall)

Chester: That's for the times you called us losers.

Yoh: Now where's Haley?

Mac: I have her?

Jake: Yo sis are you alright?

Haley: I'm fine Jake now I'm with Mac.

Yoh: Now for you!

Eddy: Its' over your fucking dead! Both of you!

Johnny: You tried to hurt Jake-Aniki's sister you two can't be forgiven!

Tad: If you guy even think kill us you'll never found out where Zeke is.

Eddy: What doi this Zeke has to do with this?

Yoh: What did you said?

Trixie Tang: Zeke?

Timmy: Who is this Zeke?

Chad (Getting up): he's like Yoh with long hair I want to see how powerful Yoh has become now.

Yoh: Why? like Eddy said what do Zeke have to do with this grudge you two have with Timmy and Trixie?

Tad: We made a deal with him that's right.

Yoh: You joined Zeke's side?

Alvin Jr: Corrupted fiends!

Timmy: Why join forces with Zeke?

Chad: Like we'll tell you anything!

Marco: Servants of Zeke save your story to god!

Alvin Jr: Marco?

Tad: Who are you guys?

Chad: The X-Laws!

(Marco and the other X-Laws members aimed the weapons and open fire)

Timmy: Trixie!

Trixie Tang: Timmy-Kun?

Johnny & Yosaku: Timmy-Aniki! Trixie Tang-Aneki!

Tamara: Anisan!

(Timmy moved Trixie out of the way before the lasers hit her)

Tad & Chad: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mac: What the hell?

Haley: (Gasped)

Timmy: Trixie are you alright?

Trixie Tang: I'm fine Timmy-Kun?

Johnny: That was close they almost gun down Trixie Tang-Aneki.

Yosaku: What are you gut think you're doing?

Edd: You bastards almost hit Miss Tang!

Marco: It was not Trixie Tang we were aiming for it was them.

A.J: I think they are both dead.

Eddy: Good!

Chester: What with you?

Eddy: You two should know why!

Veronica: Why Marco it didn't have to end like this! Why you guys killed Tad and Chad.

Marco: These two serve Zeke and must be punished for their actions. And we didn't kill them we executed them.

Veronica: It's the same damn thing!

Yosaku: Veroni-Chan-Imoki don't do it!

Trixie Tang (Hold Veronica back): Veroni-Chan no!

Veronica: Let me go Trixie!

(Now with Zeke)

Zeke: Looks like those X-laws have butted in how disappointing. But it is laughable to see Veronica's reaction of Tad and Chad's death.  
I think it's time.

(Now with the Neo Z-Fighters as the X-Laws leave Veronica drop to her knees as Tears fell from her eyes.)

Veronica: Those Bastards why don't we go after them!

Zoro: It won't do any good the damaged it done.

Mac: At least Haley is out of harms way.

Jake: Yeah.

Luffy: If you want we can wish them back with the Dragon Balls.

Zeke's Voice: Not if their spirits are absorbed into the Spirit of Fire.

Luffy: Who are you?

Zoro: Let me guess you're Zeke also known as Hao.

Zeke: You're right Roronoa Zoro. And It's been awhile Yoh?

Yoh: Why are you here Zeke?

Haley: Yoh he looks like you why is that?

Zeke: You really want to know? Haley fine I'll tell you all, Yoh and I are Twin Brothers.

Alvin Jr: You're his twin?

Jake: That means your full name is Zeke Asakura.

Johnny: Also known as Hao Asakura.

Veronica: If Tad and Chad join your side why didn't you help them instead of letting the X-Laws killed them! (Rushing into Zeke)

Yosaku & Johnny: Veroni-Chan-Imoki yameda!

Yoh: Veroni-Chan Ikemasen!

Veronica: But Yoh!

Zeke: You should listen to him Veroni-Chan unless you want your spirit to be eaten by my loyal Spirit of Fire.

Johnny: What Spirit of fire?

Zoro: I think he mean that which is behind him.

Luffy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Timmy: So why are you here Zeke?

Trixie Tang: Are you with F.O.W.L?

Zeke: F.O.W.L no I have my own plans to for this World, which doesn't have anything to do with F.O.W.L and Cyber X. But I'm not the only Makoto Shishio also share the same idea world.

Zoro: Makoto Shishio? The manslayer of the Shadows but he was executed during the Cyber Wars 20 years ago.

Yosaku: He was burned alive.

Zeke: I can assure you he's still alive. (Looking as the dead body of Tad and Chad) As for these two I think the Spirit of fire need a snack.

Luffy: What are you talking about?

Eddy: WTF?

Everyone sees Tad and Chad's spirit behind removed from their bodies

Veronica: What are you doing to their souls?

Zeke: I was told that they have very powerful Spirit energy so I plan to have their spirits be eaten making the Spirit of Fire stronger.

Veronica: What?

Trixie Tang: I think Zeke is saying he can make the Spirit of Fire stronger, by having it eat the souls of other people.

Johnny: That's disgusting!

Zeke: Correct Miss Tang; Now watch as my power become even stronger!

Yoh: Zeke stop!

The Spirit of fire opens its mouth and ate Tad and Chad's souls

Zoro: Ahhh!

Luffy: OH MY GOD!

Veronica: This can't be happine I would suspect this from Eddy but not you! De Pijl van de flits!

(An energy blot is shot out of Veronica's Pendent in an arrow from but Zeke stops it)

Zeke: How amusing? I witness me power Veronica!

(The Spirit of Fire shot a blast of flames at the ground)

Eddy: You have to get upset over those sons of bitches!

Veronica: They didn't deserve that!

Eddy: Yes they do!

Yoh: She's right Eddy, Noone doesn't deserves that not even Tad and Chad.

Timmy: Where are you thinking you're going Zeke?

Zeke: Far well Neo Z-Fighters. Spirit of Fire burn this Warehouse to the ground!

Johnny: He gonna burn us all alive!

To be Continue

(Ending theme: Rina Aiuchi – Over Shine) 


	5. Chapter 4: XLaws Arc

Legacy of the Red Dragon

Recap: last time Usopp's old pirate crew come with Billy and Mandy with a massage from a girl named Penny Sanchez asking for help because her home town has been taken over by a Man named Agent Shogun. Yosaku has told the Neo Z-Crew that Shogun is apart of a criminal/Terrorist Organization called F.O.W.L which is lead by command by 6 guys known as the F.O.W.L High Command and Cyber X is old of them however unable to ignore Penny's cry for help The Neo Z-Crew head out the town know as Painesville. From there met Penny Sanchez who tells them how her hometown was taken over by F.O.W.L and how Cyrano have adducted her friend 5 years ago. And then Agent Shogun and Lt. Cyrano ask Don Krieg to destroy a rebel hideout hidden in the out skirts of town. This act angered Nami causing to go to F.O.W.L complex Base to confront Shogun by her self however Shogun is someone who has the power of the Devil's Fruit. As the rest of the Neo Z-crew comes in the Battle begins. During that battle Agent Shogun was not the only one they'll have to face there's Buggy and his Crew as well as the Huntsmaster and the Huntsgirl. While Billy begins his fight with the Huntsmaster Buggy and grab Haley and both and Mac and Tuck went after him. Mac battles Buggy, Yoh, Trey and Juniper Lee fight the Huntsgirl and Billy battles the Huntsmaster. As the Fight between the Red Dragon and Agent Sho was about to heat up the X-Laws attack Shogun from behind. Afterwards another villain named the Scrawl comes in and said that he'll gonna take over the town, However there's one Neo Z-Fighter that Stand in his way and its Billy. Billy confronts the Scrawl who tell him that he is the reason Cyrano got the idea of use Rudy's art talents. Enraged by this Billy went for his Vulcan Gaia Crush and not only snaps the Scrawl's neck it bought the entire complex crashing down. However Billy and Rudy survived and just when things are looking good for our heroes Cyrano showed up. But Cyrano got his ass beat by June but before leave Painesville these were his last words: "Don't think you heard that last of me Neo Z-Fighters! You may have been won this round but soon this summer you all are gonna pay for this outrage if you only knew want F.O.W.L is going to do when I tell High Command about this and when they know you'll get what coming to you all of you! I sweat it!" What does this mean for the Neo Z-Fighters?

(Opening Theme Song: Marugoto; All over the World)

Chapter 4: X-Laws Arc Episode 28: Koenma of Spirit World

Zeke: Far well Neo Z-Fighters. Spirit of Fire burn this Warehouse to the ground!

Johnny: He gonna burn us all alive!

Yosaku: We're gonna die!

Alvin Jr: Damnit the exit is block by the flames.

Eddy: This is all your fucking fault! Kono ama

Veronica: My fault?

Eddy: That's right if you didn't try to attack him this would happine if I die I'm taken you to hell with me!

Veronica: You'll go there by yourself!

(But just a blue light transported the other away from the burning warehouse. Now in Spirit World)

Trixie Tang: Timmy-Kun wakes up!

Timmy (Opening his eyes): Trixie where are we?

Eddy: Don't tell me that we're dead! Oh this is (Beeping) Great!

Luffy: Yeah you got beeped.

Botan: That's because he can't curse while in spirit world.

Jake: Excuse me are we D-

Botan: Not really Lord Koenma transported you all here just before Zeke bought the house down on you.

Zoro: Well we don't have any Halos over our heads that means we're still alive.

Haley: Thank god.

Yoh: Hey where's Koenma?

Koenma: I'm right where Yoh Asakura.

Yosaku: This is Your Lord Koenma?

Johnny: But he's a kid?

Koenma: Well while I'm in this world I'm in this form but in the living world I'm about Zoro's size and age.

Luffy: So you're the one who rescued us thanks.

Veronica: But why us? Why Tad and Chad wasn't saved, this is all the X-Laws fault! If they didn't kill them Zeke wouldn't have his Spirit of Fire eat their souls!

Koenma: Uhhh I don't mean to tell you this Veronica but Zeke was planning to take their Spirits anyway.

Zoro: What?

Luffy: What?

Timmy: You mean they he was planning to turn on them anyway?

Koenma: That's right Timmy; Zeke was just using them from the very start.

Yoh: So those two were pawns of Zeke.

Koenma: That's correct.

Eddy: (Beep) that they deserved it, it serves them right!

Veronica: Eddy you're not being far! What do they ever do to you! Nani-Yo anta!

Eddy: They dised my brother!

Trixie Tang: Now I remember they trash mouth your brother and you were about to blow their heads off but Veronica stop you. She was the only one who didn't know why you want to killed them.

Chester: No one deserved to hear what they said about someone's older brother.

Eddy: And that's way they deserved what came to them!

Alvin Jr: You'll have to forgive Eddy. It's not easy for someone to forget that.

Koenma: I understand.

Mac: Hmmmmm…

(Meanwhile back on Neo Earth)

Nami: Luffy, Zoro!

Morty: Yoh!

Ed: Eddy! Double D!

Angelica: Eddy!

Danny Phantom: Damn I don't see any of them.

Blossom: You don't think Zeke killed them.

Angelica: What was that?

Lilo (grabbing Blossom by her shirt): Sonna-no uso-yo (That's a lie!)! Don't even think that!

Nani: Lilo clam down.

Mikihisa: You can clam down now Koenma transported Yoh and the others to Spirit World.

Bernice Jr: Koenma?

Mikihisa (Looking at the sky): I see that they are being sent back!

A light beamed down and Alvin, Yoh and other where transported back to Neo Earth

Morty: Yoh you're back!

Usopp: Nami It's Luffy and Zoro!

Sanji: You two give Nami-San a scare!

Zoro: We're still alive right.

Luffy: You should be thanking Koenma after all he saved our lives.

Nami: You mean him?

Johnny: You're right sir in this world you're about Aniki's age and size.

Mikihisa: I see you saw Zeke, Koenma.

Koenma: Yes I have and I also saw who his Guardian Ghost can absorb a person's soul.

Sanjay: What about Tad and Chad?

Eddy: We're Asses are dead and good riddens to bad trash talking son of bitches.

Tootie: We'll wish them back silly.

Yoh: Tootie that can't be wished back. When the Spirit of fire eats a person's soul that means Shenron won't be able to wish that person back.

Tootie: So those two are gone forever then.

Mikihisa: I'm afraid so Tootie.

Eddy: Hey Four eyes who want to wish those Assholes back.

Veronica (Crying): I WOULD!

Trixie Tang: Veroni-Chan wait!  
Veronica: Leave me the hell alone!

(Veronica runs off)

Angelica: What's her deal they were on Zeke's side?

Tommy: Who know Angelica?

Kimi: May by she liked one of them.

Eddy: Why she had all night threesome the little slut?

Sanji: Hey Eddy don't go there!

Eddy: What do you mean?

Sanji: You just called Veroni-Chan a Slut and I don't like what you said!

Usopp: Poor Veronica she must have been heart broken after seeing what Zeke did.

Angelica: She'll fine another.

(Later that night Veronica had a nightmare of her younger self watch Tad and Chad being killed by Zeke right in front of her)

Zeke: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! You're spirits are mine!

(While holding Tad and Chad the spirit of Fire touched both Tad and Chad)

Both: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Veronica: Zeke stop they don't deserve that!

Zeke: Too Late Veroni-Chan their souls are now part of my and there's nothing you can do to changed that not even Shenron can. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

Veronica: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

(Veronica wakes up to fine herself in her room at Neo Z-Fighter HQ)

Veronica: It's the same nightmare.

In the hallway Veronica opens the door to Timmy's room to fine Trixie sleeping next to him

Abby: What are you doing?

Veronica: Abigail I didn't know you're awake too.

Abby: You should get some sleep Veronica you has a ruff day.

Veronica (V.O): You don't know the half of it.

(The next morning)

Ami: It's a beautiful morning. Ohayo Sanji-san you're up too?

Sanji: Haley and I been up since 5 in the morning.

Yumi: Haley is helping you make breakfast?

Sanji: Actually she's making Mac his breakfast.

(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!)

Haley: What the?

Sanji: Oi! What going on!

Eddy: Spud Teme! Baka!

Spud: Wha---?

Trixie Tang: Eddy what the hell are you screaming for (Gasped) Veroni-Chan?

Haley: What going on?

Jake (Covering Haley's eyes): Haley don't look!

Eddy: Wake up Blondie!

Veronica: Ow! You pinched me!

Yoh: Hey guys what's up?

Eddy: Spud fucked this cry baby!

Jake: Dude watched the F-bomb my sister can hear you!

Spud: You mean I hit all 3 bases with Veronica? Cool!

Veronica: You mean? (Searching her neck) Oh my god I didn't.

Trixie: Yep, you and Spud did they wild thing.

Trey (Yawning): That would explain the moans I been hearing last night. It kept me awake.

Veronica: I didn't want my first to be with him?

Eddy: Well get fucking use to it that hickey means that you're no longer a virgin.

Veronica: Oh yeah rub it in?

Spud: Hey you have something to say to her say to me.

(Gun Clicking)

Rio: No gun shooting!

Usopp: Eddy put that gun down!

Rio: Miss Veronica was still broken up over what happine to Tad and Chad and Zeke absorbed their spirits into the Spirit of Fire.  
Johnny: Think about what wrong with Spud-Oniki comforting Veroni-Chan-Imoki by making love to her.

Usopp: Yeah let's be thankful she's not pregnant or something he had a condom!

Eddy: I bet she enjoyed it.

Alvin Jr: That's enough Eddy!

Sanji: Yeah still have breakfast to make for everyone?

Ranma: When you mean "We" You mean you and Akane?

Haley: Ranma, Sanji meant me?

Ranma: You cook?

Haley: Actually I'm making breakfast for Mac.

Mac: For me?

Bloo: She wants you Mac.

Jake: I'll be careful with my sister's cooking Mac it's not up-to-date.

(Haley stomps Jake's right foot)

Jake: Owww! My foot!

Sanji: You Dragon jerk! That's no way to talk about your own sister's cooking?

Danny: Starting to sound like Upperclassman Kuno when his bad mouth Kodachi's cooking

Jake: Dude.

(Now at the Table)

Haley: Here you go I made you some Oatmeal.

Mac: Thanks.

Jake: I'm calling poison control.

Zoro: Come on Jake how bad can her cooking be?

Tuck: I'll take that!

Haley: That's not for you!

Frankie: Tuck that was dude.

Mac: She made that for me.

Tuck: Just one bite!

(Tuck took a bite and stood still)

Timmy: Tuck?

Brad: Tuck Oi! Ototosan (Japanese for Younger brother).

(Tuck fell to the ground)

Bard: Jake what did you sister's cooking done to my brother?

Jake: It's like I said it's not up to date.

Mac: There's nothing wrong with it.

Tuck: H-How can you stand that stuff?

Haley (Stepping on Tuck's Stomach): That means you like it?

Mac: Sure I do.

Haley (Hugging Mac): Arigato Gozaimasu Mac-Kun.

Jake: No way!

(On Screen)

Koenma: Excuse me am I interrupting anything?

Luffy: Koenma what brings you back here?

Koenma: You remember you former Science Teacher Mr. Sanderson right?

Dexter: Sanderson? You know where he is?

Koenma: Not really reports indicated that F.O.W.L has place a bounty on his head 123,000,000 Zeni for his capture. As of now F.O.W.L agents have been searching the planet looking for him.  
And there's one guy he sent to Neo Earth in the Search. He's from a Galaxy far away from the Milkyway.

Alvin Jr: What's his name?

Koenma: They call him General Grievous.

Dexter: Red Dragon we have to fine Mr. Sanderson and warn him about F.O.W.L and Grievous.

Alvin Jr: I understand Let's go. -  
Episode 29: The Hunt for Sanderson

Meanwhile a ship landed on to Neo Earth and a strange cyborg with four arms comes out of the ship.

Cyborg: So this is Neo Earth?

Lord Tyranos: Are you the one Darth Tyranus speaks of? If so then you know why you were send here on this Planet there's a man named Sanderson he knows some information for Cyber X that F.O.W.L High Command does want our enemies to know.

Tyranos give the cyborg a picture of Sanderson and heads out into Station Square

Grievous: So he's the one?

(Later on in Station Square)

Jake: Where does this guy lives?

Dexter: He lives in this apartment.

Landlord: May I help you people?

Luffy: Do you have someone named Sander living here?

Landlord: Well yes but I don't think he's home.

Dexter: Did you ask where he went?

Landlord: No I haven't but this did give me the money for the rent before he leave.

Attended: Mr. Landlord someone is inside Sanderson's Apartment and the lock has been melted off.

Landlord: What?

Dexter: Could it be?

(Boom!)

Zoro: What the hell?

Grievous: Are you the landlord of this apartment. Tell me where I can fine this Neo Earthling and make it quick?

Landlord: He never said where he was going?  
Grievous: Don't play games with me! (Aiming a Lightsaber at the Landlord)

Zoro: Leave him be?

Luffy: You just be this Grievous guy Koenma told us about just what do you want him for the bounty on his head?

Landlord: What bounty? Just what he do?

Grievous: You speak to much mister Shine!

Dexter: Noooooooooooooo!

(Grievous throws the Landlord into a window)

Zoro: Kono kuso-ttare! (You asshole!)

Grievous (Knocking Zoro out of the way): Out of my way!

(Outside)

Zoro: He's gone.

Kuki: You mean he's dead?

Jake: ………..?

Haley: What's this (Picking up a book) It's a log book.

Dexter: And it has Mr. Sanderson's name on it. Haley you go and give it to Koenma.

Haley: Okay.

Trey: Grrrrr okay where did that forearmed freak ran off to?

Man: Hey if you guys to want get back at that guy for killing the Land lord he ran in that direction.

Trey: Let's get him!

Everyone rushed towards the Bay area

-Now near the docks-

Mandark: You're late?

Grievous: Oh really? Anyway why are you here?

Buggy: We just found what you been look for. Oh Cabaji!

(Cabaji drags a beaten Mr. Sanderson)

Mr. Sanderson: What ever you fiends want you'll never tell you anything!

Cabaji: Oh Really Mr. Sanderson you think we don't know that you're one of the 10 men who made Cyber X and also know a away to finish him off and that would be bad for us and F.O.W.L.

Grievous: So he's the one, Tell me clown what is he worth to you?

Buggy: How should I know ask Mandark here?

Mandark: During his days at Cy-Tech he worked on the Cyber X Project. And he kept a Log Book of his work if Dexter and his friend even get their hands on it they made be able know his every weakness and defeat Cyber X. Now hand over the Log Book Sanderson!

Sanderson: Never! Back then I never wanted anything to do with Cy-Tech and their Project but they forced me into but when Cyber was awaken he become the Maverick he is today. I kept the Book in hope that someone in this world would fine a way to end that nightmare. And that's way I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE IT IS!

Buggy: Bara-Bara Grab!

(Buggy sends his hand to grab Sanderson by the Neck)

Buggy: You fool! Unless you wish to live I recommend that you tell where that stinking Log book of yours!

Mandark: No you foolish Clown I want him alive!

Buggy: I'm in Charged here!

Dexter: Let him goooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Mandark: Dexter!

Dexter: Mandark you have gone to far this time!

Len: Released Sanderson Clown!

Buggy: Okay Lenny!

Len: Don't you ever call me that! Bason! Into the Sword of Thunder!

Yoh: Amidamaru! Into the Sword of light! Into the Antiquity!

Dexter: What ever happine we can not let them kill Mr. Sanderson.

Len: I understand.

Yoh: I'm on it and so is Amidamaru!

Mandark: Buggy your crew better not let those Neo Z-fools win this round.

Buggy: Excuse me!

Grievous: If you're not gonna join in don't give any suggestions.

Buggy: Begin the show boys!

(Enemy Pirates Screams)

Jake: Dragon Up!

(BGM: One Piece – Everyone-Piece)

(In Dragon made Jake rushes in and tackles 8 of Buggy Pirates and Len use his Rapid Temper as stuck down 6 and Yoh slashes down 4 with his Double Medium)

Trey: Nipopo Punch!

Zoro: Takanami!

(After Trey's Nipopo Punch hits Zoro use 2 sword and he swings them, using the air to cut 7 of Mandark's Swatbots)

Luffy: Gomu-Gomu no Pistoru!

Buggy: Bara-Bara Punch!

(Lighting clashes)

Len: Bason Golden Punch!

Cabaji: The Dance of a Hundred Kamikaze Tops!

Yoh: Hand him over Mandark!

Mandark: Never!

Yoh: You asked for it!

Mandark (Holding a Light Saber): No you!

(Weapons Clashes)

Yoh: Halo Blade!

Jake: Man they other have there hands busy so it's him to you and me Dex. Get on my back!

Dexter: Right!

Mandark: So you don't Dexter!

Yoh: Namaiki iun-ja naiyo! Mandark! (Don't be so cocky! Mandark!)

(Yoh knocks down Mandark onto the ground)

Jake: Yo Mr. S grabs Dexter's hand!

(As Jake drives in Dexter grabs Mr. Sanderson)

Mandark: Don't let him get away!

Huntsgirl: You're mine Dragon!

Nami: Think again Thorn!

(Nami took her staff and stuck The Huntsgirl in the chest)

Jake: Man that's gonna hurt.

Grievous: I have you!

(Grievous came out of nowhere and slams Jake into the Ground)

Zoro: American Dragon!

Jake (Getting back): Man that's so not cool.

Grievous: Made one move and Dexter is no more (Holding a Lightsaber to Dexter's neck)

Deedee: Let go of my brother!

Blossom: No don't put him down!

Buggy: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Looks like we're gonna win this round Luffy!

Luffy: First you killed that Land lord and now you want to kill Dexter right in front of his older sister and girlfriend. What's wrong with you!

Grievous: All of you stand back! Make any sudden moves and Dexter Dies.

Boy: Let him go now!

Grievous: Who said that?  
-  
Episode 30: Noble Sacrifice

Morty run in and pushes Grievous off of Dexter and then Sanji does his Korie Shuuto right towards Grievous' Neck sending right on the ground.

Dexter: Manta, Sanji!

Morty: Dexter are you alright?

Dexter: I'm fine.  
Grievous: You Bastard!

(Grievous Grabs Morty by the neck and held him up)

Grievous: You dare to get in my way!

Timmy: Aban Halo slash!

(Timmy's Halo Slash slices off Grievous' arm)

Yoh: You're okay Morty?

Morty: I'm fine?

Sanji: Guys Look!

Nami: It's arm hand!

Len: It's moving?

Grievous (Reattaching his arm back): You can't disarm me that easily you foolish Earth Fighters.

(Grievous comes in and Closesline Timmy and Yoh and uppercuts Sanji into the air)

Ssj Alvin Jr: Everyone we must attack him all at once!

Len: Yes that our only choice of action. Bason!

Zoro: Let's give him all we got!

(Sanji jumps in a two quick spin kicks and Zoro comes down with 3 swords slashes)

Luffy: Gomu-Gomu no Gatoringu Gun!

(Luffy does his Rapid fist attack hit Grievous all over his body)

Ssj Alvin Jr: Timmy Now!

Timmy: Right!

Both: 100 way Crimson slash of the Red Dragon!

While Alvin power up his Sword Timmy begins the attack by doing his Triple Slash attack on Grievous 100 times. Next Alvin takes over and does his Red Dragon Chaos Slash and Grievous was send right into the wall.

Luffy: Hey did we beat him? Take him out? Killed him?

Grievous: What do you think Luffy?

Trixie Tang: Masaka!

Johnny and Yosaku: He's still alive!

Yoh: That Unison attack should have took this gut out.

Grievous: Did you think your Spirit Ki and Furyoku attacks can harm me?

Yosaku: He's holding all 4 lightsabers!

Johnny: I heard this guy kills Jedi and proudly displays their lightsabers around his belt.

Zoro: Sick Bastard!

Nami: This is bad.

(Just the Sanderson gets up and watches his former students at Grievous' Mercy)

Jake: Hey you're up?

Sanderson: American Dragon?

Jake: Y-Yeah that me hey what are you doing?

Tootie: Mr. Sanderson you can't you're too badly hurt.

Mr. Sanderson: I must do this Tootie it's the only way for me to make amends for being forced to create Cyber X

Chester: What do you mean?

Usopp: What are you talking about?

(Sanderson jumps on Grievous' back)

(Everyone gasped)

Buggy: What's this?

Grievous: Let me go you shitty Earthling!

Dexter (Getting up): Mr. Sanderson don't be a hero!

Sanderson: Everyone stand back I know what I must do!

Grievous: I'll scrap you off!

(Grievous slams into walls and poles)

Morty: OMG!

Rio: He's being butchered!

(Crashing noises)

Grievous: Why won't you get off! Buggy! Send you men and Scrap this foolish man off!

Buggy: It's killing time boys!

(Buggy send his mine and they began to swing there swords on Sanderson's back and yet he still hold on)

(Blood splashes)

Haley (closing her eyes): I can't watch!

Anna: Haley don't turn right back around this instant1 Don't turn away.

Zoro: Anna is right Haley honor his bravery.

Haley (Re-opening her eyes): A-Alright.

Sanderson: Mandy! There's Buggy's Cannon aim it right at Grievous I'll try to hold him as long as I can!

Mandy: I see!

Nami: I see Mr. Sanderson means to sacrifice himself to stop Grievous.  
Dexter: You can't! He'll be killed!

Buggy: She's gonna fire my Cannon loaded with me new Hyper Buggy Ball!

Mandark: Shit!

Sanderson: Dexter you'll always be my friend and I know you'll do what you can to help the Neo Z-Fighters end this nightmare.

Dexter: What do you mean?

Sanderson: It's time for me to leave this world now.

Grievous: You mean to sacrifice yourself for these Brats!

Mandy: Okay its lid! Everyone stand back!

(BGM: Dragon Quest II – Defeated)

(The cannon fires and the Hyper Buggy Ball is sent right into Grievous. The Impact cause the ground to shake)

(Flashback from Episode 2)

Sanderson: Hello I'm the Science Teacher Mr. Sanderson.

Luffy: I'm Luffy.

Male Student #1: Hey did you hear there's a rumor that there's a guy who goes by the name Cyber X.

Sanderson: (Gasp)

Luffy: Hey what's wrong you look like you're not felling well.

Sanderson: It's nothing. Dexter could you fell in for me I have to make a phone call.

Dexter: Yes sir.

(Flashback ends)

(Tootie looked out and Sanderson's glasses fell onto her hands covered in blood)

Tootie (Starting to Dead): Timmy he's dead

Trixie Tang: Oh my god, Timmy-Kun hold me (Crying over Timmy's shoulders)

Haley: Mr. Sanderson?

Zoro: A Noble Sacrifice, you see Haley not all fights between good and evil are fought with fist alone, sometimes a person will make the ultimate Sacrifice to save those he or she care off. Like what Sanderson did for the Dexter and for the rest of us.

Grievous: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

Len: What?

Luffy: he's still alive!

(The smoke clears leaving huge crater and Grievous walks from it)

Usopp: Holy shit! How did he live from that! That means Mr. Sanderson Sacrifice himself for nothing! It was all for Nothing! 

Mandark: You should have died in that explosion! I told you I want him alive! But now he's dead thanks to you1

Grievous: In case you didn't know High Command want me to stop him at all cost they didn't say bring him back alive. If you have a problem with that go talk to them not to me I'm only following orders!

Mandark: But we don't know where he hid his Log Book!

Grievous: The hell with his log book.

Haley (V.O): Log Book?

Grievous: I'll take myself now we shall meet again Neo Z-Fighters.

(Grievous teleport himself along with Mandark and Buggy's crew back to Cyber X's Lair)

Dexter: Mr. Sanderson's death is in vein.

Blossom: Dexter….I.

Luffy: Dexter now is not the time for tears. We'll avenge his death.

Alvin Jr: He's right However after what we need help to take down F.O.W.L and Cyber X. Let head to Spirit World maybe Koenma maybe know something. -  
Episode 31: Koenma's Assignment

(After the Battle the Heroes head to Spirit World to speak with Koenma)

Koenma: You're all here?

Botan: Why the long faces?

Nami: It's Mr,Mr.

Koenma: You guys don't need to tell us. we alright know what happine.

Dexter: Yes but why him?

Koenma: He didn't die in vein Dexter as you can where ever we need to know about Cyber X is right in this Log Book Haley give me.

Dexter: Wait Now I remember I asked Haley to bring it to you.

Luffy: What did you found out sir?

Koenma: Well it's in a code and I'm unable to crack it.

Everyone: Nante ittan-dayo?

Koenma: I have to ask some I know about this Log Book until then I need you guys on an Assignment for me.

Luffy: Assignment?

Zoro: Don't you have Spirit Detectives for that?

Anna: I think we're about to meet him his name is Yusuke Urameshi correct Koenma?

Koenma: How did you know Anna I never told anyone of you guys about him or his team?

Usopp: Well Anna is a Spirit Medium so it obvious she would to know about this Yusuke.

Koenma: Well anyway you'll meet Yusuke and his Team at this area.

Yoh: Why there?

Koenma: There's a Shape Shifter lurking around plus there's a rumor in this news Paper that the either Galaxy Police Force have turn Rouge.

Sanji: Is anyone behind it?

Koenma: As a matter of fact I do it's Gantu.

Lilo: Gantu?

Zoro: Him again? D(Beep)it I should have slice him in half when I was able to do so!

Trixie Tang: Timmy-Kun he must still be after Nao.

Timmy: Don't worry Trixie I'll not allow him to lay a hand on your Puppy after all I did give you him for your birthday.

Trixie Tang: Arigato Timmy-Kun.

Mandy: Hey you save the love making for the honeymoon you two?

Nami: Oh coming when you and Billy ever settle down you two are gonna act like Timmy and Trixie would juts like your mom and Dad.

Mandy: I'm not like my parents.

Zoro: Oh really when you and Billy ever get Married you may get down and dirty yourself!

Jaco: That's a go one Zoro.

Mandy: I don't fine that funny Jaco!

Alvin Jr: Let save your energy for the Battle guys, Iku zo!

(In the Meantime)

F.O.W.L Soldier: Agent Dread sir our detectors have spotted the Galaxy Police around here.

Agent Dread: Really? What would they be doing here?

Familiar Voice: How in hell cares!

Agent Dread: Shogun you're still alive I was told that the X-laws shot you.

Agent Shogun: It will take more then the X-laws to kill me. Both you and I have the power of the Devil's fruit.

Agent Dread: That true, anyway Shogun since you're here how about joining me in seeing what these Galaxy Police pigs are doing round here?

Agent Shogun: I have no fight with them all I want is Revenge on Marco and the X-Laws!

Agent Dread: Oh really guess who's around the corner.

Agent Shogun: It's them! Marco you and your men shall pay for causing me to fail High Command! I'll kill each and every one of you!

(Meanwhile)

Trey: Okay where do we start looking for this Yusuke guy?

Voice: He's behind you.

Trey (Turning around): Dude don't creep up on a guy!

Luffy: So you're Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi my name is Monkey D Luffy nice to meet ya!

Rio: They call me Ryu of the wooden Sword.

Zoro: Sometimes we call him Rio mine is Roronoa Zoro.

Hiei: You can introduce yourselves later we have company.

Nami (Looking from the bushes): Oh no!

Yoh: It's Agent Shogun!

Penny: But the X-Laws killed him didn't they?

Billy: There's that Marco guy! HEY YOU!

Marco: You? Why are you here?

Alvin Jr: Koenma send us here.

Billy: You guys didn't get the job done!

Venstar: What do you mean we didn't get the job done!

Johnny: It's what Billy-Aniki is talking about it's Agent Shogun he still lives!

Marco: What?

Lyserg: That can't be!

(Marco turns around and saw that Shogun is still alive)

Denbat: We made a direct hit we should have died!

Agent Shogun: Well I was about to live from your ambushed and you shall pay for you interface in my fight with the Red Dragon! Noone attacks me from behind and lives.

Nami: You guys are in for it now.

Ranma: Damnit we don't have the time for these guys now. Akane, everyone stand back Solar Flare!

(Flashing Lights)

Agent Dread: What the?

Agent Shogun: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! My eyes! Cursed Norm! Graagghhhhhh!

(Later on)

Luffy: That was quick think Ranma.

Nami: What was that light?

Goten: It's called Taiyoken or Solar Flare.

Timmy: Taiyoken that's one of Tien's techniques but how did Ranma know how it done?

Ranma: I asked him duh!

Zoro: Shhhhh everyone It's him.

Yusuke: You mean the whale face.

Haley (Yelling): Hey Gantu! Zoro is gonna kick your butt soon!

Zoro: Haley!

Nami: Don't yell he'll see us!

Gantu: Is that so.

Len: Nice going Haley.

Haley: Opps G-Gomenasai.

Zoro: Gantu didn't I give you a warning that if we ever cross paths with you it's be that end of you?

Gantu: You did and I keep that scar as a reminder of your meddling Zoro.

Kurama: What do you want?

Gantu: There's a Shape Shifting Experiment 2002.

Luffy: Huh! It's another Experiment?

Lilo: 2002?

Stitch: Cousin?

Gantu: Also on another Note Dr. Hamsterviel grew tire of you and the Trog getting in the way little girl. As you the Half-Saiyan and the Human female Trixie Tang hand over 2000 and 2001.

Trixie: You can go to hell Gantu you won't have Nao not now, not ever!

Alvin Jr: Blaze is not going anywhere with you!

Usopp: You and who's army!

Galaxy Police Officer: That would be us.

Ami: The Galaxy Police? Why them?

Usopp: OMG! The rumor it's turn the whole Galaxy Police Force has turn traitor!

Lilo: Hamsterviel must have use Angel and turn them into the bad guys.

Sanji: How did that happine?

Lilo: Angel song can turn anyone into a Badguy.

Kimi: Unless their wills can strong enough to withstand it.

Lilo: What?

Kimi: It's what Master Hiko told me 5 years ago. Those without strong wills can easily be turned to evil.

Tommy: He told you that?

Kimi: Yeah.

Trixie: Those without strong wills... Timmy could that cause Tad and Chad join Zeke's side?

Timmy: Could be Trixie.

Eddy: Shut the hell up about those two! They sealed their own fate by joining the dark side and as did they guys? (Pulling out a blaster) Devil Trigger!

(Gun shot)

Gantu: You miss earthworm!

Zoro: No but I won't! Oni Giri!

Gantu blocks Zoro's Sword before it can slash him

Gantu: You won't slash me like last time!

Zoro: We'll just have to see about Gantu. Tatsumaki!

Zoro uses 3 swords to create a tornado around Gantu sending him upward

(Gun clicking)

Galaxy Police Officer: Hold it Zoro!

Hiei: Stand back!

(Hiei comes in and slashes the Galaxy Police Officer with one attack)

Zoro: That was some quick movement he did.

Gantu: I'm not out just yet!

(Gantu punches Zoro his the right side of his face knocking him down top the ground)

Zoro: So you want to get rough huh? Hawk Wave!

(Zoro swings his two swords, using the air to cut Gantu's chest)

(Over a hill)

Agent Dread: Hey Shogun what to do about these guys?

Agent Shogun: Leave them, Let them wipe each other off it saves it the trouble of doing that ourselves.

General Scales: And you two are gonna just leave?

Agent Shogun: Who invited you here Lizard breath?

General Scales: I did and just to make sure that they don't leave this area alive I have me men set up bomb around the surround area.

Agent Dread (Whistling): Fine be our guest.

Soldier: Agent Shogun they X-law are trying to make a break for it! 

Agent Shogun: Oh really we'll hunt them down one by one!

Agent Dread: We better be going General have fine.

(Meanwhile)

Luffy: Gomu-Gomu no Storm!

Luffy knocks Gantu into the air into the air. Then, he puffs himself up Him then coils his body around and lets his breath out towards the ground, shooting him spiraling up into the air and unleashes a barrage of punches upon him.

Kuwabara: What the?

Yusuke: Hey Botan what is he another demon?

Botan: Not really.

Kurama: Luffy have you ate the devil's fruit?

Luffy: That's right? I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit.

Yusuke: So he's a rubber man.

Gantu: You Rubber meddler!

Luffy: What? You're still alive?

Gantu: Your Gum-Gum attack won't kill him that easily!

Yusuke: Get back! Spirit Gun!

(An energy blast sends Gantu right into a tree)

Usopp: Look he's still getting up!

Gantu: I'll not fail Hamsterviel.

Trixie Tang: Timmy-Kun.

Timmy: But why? Why he still fight for this Hamsterviel.

Luffy: Give it up you can fight us all at once.

Gantu: Grrrrr! He's mocking me!

(Beeping)

Morty: What's that Beeping?

Kurama: That Tree was a bomb stuck to it!

Everyone: A Bomb!

Nami: F.O.W.L must have done this.

Alvin Jr: Timmy we have to use the Instants Transmission to get everyone out of here.

Timmy: Right.

Len: What is this Instant Transmission?

Timmy: Later Len everyone give a shoulder!

Haley: What about him?

Eddy: Let Gantu get himself blown up to bits.

Angelica: Just leave him Haley.

(Explosions)

(A flash of Light send the Heroes right to Goku's house)

Chichi: What the?

Goten: Hi Mom?

Rio: So you're Goten's mother?

Yoh: Sorry to drop in on you like this Mr. Goku.

Goku: Just call me Goku so what happine?

Goten: F.O.W.L try to blow us up but Alvin and Timmy use that Instant Transmission you taught them.

Luffy: Hey is that meat Chichi cooking?

Chichi: Hold it Rubber boy it's not done yet.

(Beeping)

Trey: It's another bomb!

Yusuke: No it not! It's Koenma's Video Phone.

(Koenma: Yusuke is everyone all right?

Yusuke: Sure Koenma.

Zoro: Well at least Gantu is no more.

Lilo: I doubt that.

Zoro: Huh?

Jumba: Little girl is right 2 sword man. Gantu won't allow himself die like that.

Zoro: So there's a chance he could still be alive huh? Funny I like to see that and when that time comes we'll be ready for him.

(Koenma: Oh by the way while you guys where dealing with Gantu and those rouges it look like the Shape Shifting Experiment has gotten away)

Ranma: And the X-Laws.

(Koenma: Well as for them they'll be too busy getting away from Agent Shogun who has a bone to pick with them.)

Rio: He better not laid his hands on Lyserg.

Sanji: You mean the kid with the green hair?

Yoh: He just to be on our group.

Nami: I see.

(Outside)

Tommy: X-laws, F.O.W.L, Zeke, Shishio we never knew that we'll be dealing with them.

Kimi: We'll manage Tommy.

Tommy: You think so Kimi? After see what happine I don't think we're strong enough to deal with them all.

Ranma: Well we'll just have to get stronger or encounter more allies on our side. Anyway we should be head back to H.Q.

Tommy: He seems to clam after what happine.

Kimi: Well he's the heir of Saotome anything goes School of Martial art.

Tommy: Kimi.

Kimi: yes?

(Both looks at each other and was about to kiss when some jumped in)

Hoagie: So trying to peek again huh Jonny 2x4?

Jonny 2x4: Hey get off of me you big ass!

Nigel: Give him once good reason (Looking up) Hmmmmm.

Usopp: What's that light coming in the sky?

To Be Continue

(Ending theme: Rina Aiuchi – Over Shine) 


	6. Chapter 5: Big Baby Side story Arc

Legacy of the Red Dragon

Recap: last time Tamara, Johnny and Yosaku told Timmy and Jake that Haley has been kidnapped by Tad and Chad. With them on this Mission Rudy and Penny however Tad and Chad where not the only ones Zeke and Makoto Shishio was right around the corner. After hey defeated Tad and Chad it was reviled that they were working for Zeke. As a result the X-Laws comes in and kills both Tad and Chad and just when thing can't get fucked up Zeke comes in and not only has the Spirit of Fire eat Tad and Chad souls he set the Warehouse on fire. But Koenma transported everyone to spirit World from there Koenma has told our heroes that F.O.W.L has place a 123,000,000 Zeni bounty of their former Science Teacher Mr. Sanderson who has been said to known something about Cyber X Realname. And their another Villain the Neo Z-Soldiers must look out for his named a General Grievous now the team will have to fine Mr. Sanderson and warn him about F.O.W.L and Grievous before it's too late. Meanwhile Darth Tyranus sends General Grievous to Neo Earth in the search for Mr. Sanderson. In the Meantime Luffy's team head towards his apartment only to fine that he's left however Grievous killed the Landlord and headed towards the Bay Area and to the Dock where a Fight over Mr. Sanderson is about to flare up.

(Opening Theme Song: Marugoto; All over the World)

Chapter 5: Big Baby Side story Arc Episode 32: She came from a different world

While at Goku's House Nigel and Usopp sees two lights beaming from the sky

Usopp: What was that?

Nigel: I don't know but it landed near west city.

Usopp: Well them this should be investigated.

Hoagie: You want to go check it out?

Luffy: Count me in guys since Chichi said that the meat won't be ready for a while.

Usopp: All right next stop West City!

(All 4 ran towards west city)

Ranma: Where are they going in such a hurry?

(Now in West city)

Luffy: So Trunks live around here?

Usopp: Well let's go fine out where that light came from.

Hoagie: Yeah.

(Just then they 4 see a teenage girl walking around in confusion)

Luffy: T-Timmy? Hey Timmy did you fell into the curse spring like Ranma did?

Girl: Timmy? Curse Spring what are you talking about?

Jonny 2x4: Wait a sec. (Pouring hot water over the girl)

Girl: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Wracking)

Girl: What the hell did you do that for?

Jonny 2x4 (Nose bleeding): Yeah you're a real girl.

Usopp: She's real but why she looks like Timmy?

Timmantha: Excuse me long nose but I'm name is Timmantha not Timmy.

Luffy: Timmantha? Are you related to this guy we know named Timmy?

Timmantha: What's a guy?

Luffy: What a Guy? We're guys as in boys, men, Males you know.

Timmantha: No I don't?

Nigel: You don't?

Hoagie: She acts like we're from another world?

Koenma: That because she is from another world.

All 4: Say what?

Timmantha: Who's this person?

Luffy: Well actually he's boy in spirit world but in this world he appears as a young man his name is Koenma.

Jonny 2x4 (Grabbing Timmantha's arm): Wait until the gang sees this!

Timmantha: Hey let go?

Luffy: Koenma sir what do you mean She from a girl-only world?

Koenma: I need to form a investigation about this.

(Now back in Goku's House)

Trunks: What?

Goku: A female Timmy?

Timmy: What the?

Trixie Tang: Timmantha?

Zoro: She looks like a girl version of Timmy.

Sanji: Yeah and a really cute version in fact. Hey my buck tooth Rainbow are you free Friday night?

Timmantha: Wait you know my name?

Trixie Tang: You may not remember me but we meet at the mall 5 years ago. But I was told you moved away.

Timmantha: I have?

Timmy (V.O): Trixie don't know 5 years ago I wish myself into a girl.

Luffy: I see you all just meeting Timmantha.

Koenma: I can explain this.

Goku: Koenma?

Koenma: For you see Timmantha where come from another world where only girls exist.

Trey: A girls only world?

Len: No guys?

Trixie Tang: I didn't know she was from another world?

Timmantha: Pardon?

Timmy: Timmantha I have something to tell you.

(Outside)

Timmantha (Grabbing Timmy by the shirt): He what! 5 years ago this g-guy impersonated me?

Timmy: Wait a sec it wasn't like that Timmantha.

Koenma: Well Timmy you did wish yourself into a girl to fine Trixie a birthday gift.

Timmy: Not helping sir.

Wanda: It's my fault I aim my wand at him when?

Cosmo: Well you where mad at us when we were laughing at the girl thing.

Tamara: Does this mean I have an older sister?

Timmantha: Older sister? me?

Koenma: You could be.

Timmantha: But in my world I'm an only child how can I be the kid's older sister.

Timmy: That kid is my sister you know.

Timmantha: But that still doesn't explain why you impersonated me.

Timmy: Would you cut me some slag it was 5 years ago back when Wanda and Cosmo where my Fairy Godparents.

Sanji: Timmantha-San!

Wanda: It's that Love cook Sanji!

Cosmo: Quick return to cat form!

Timmantha (Gasped): What's your name?

Sanji: How rude of me I never told you my name. It's Sanji.

(Now with Tamara)

Tamara: Wanda why is this girl is giving my brother the cold shoulder?

Wanda: ….Well you weren't born yet.

Cosmo: So she should know that you turn Timmy into a girl.

Tamara: Hmmm since Trixie remember seeing Timmantha before Okay then I wish that Timmantha remembers meeting Trixie as well as seeing me brother 5 years ago.

Cosmo: Is that against Da Rules?

Wanda (Looking at Da Rules book): Nope.

(With a wave of their Wands Wanda and Cosmo transfer some of Timmy's memories of Trixie to Timmantha)

Sanji: Trixie told us on how you two become friends so how long was it?

Timmantha: 5 years.

Timmy: Nani?

Sanji: Tell me more my buck tooth sweetie.

(BGM: Keith Sweet – Make it last forever)

Chuckie (Blushing): Excuse me Miss Timmantha do you have a boyfriend?

Timmantha: What's a boyfriend?

Sanji: Chuckie she's from a girl-only world as in no guys in it.

Chuckie: I didn't know.

Sanji: So take a hike Braceface.

Chuckie: Oi Wrong person to be calling that.

Sanji: The one who been called that is girl and that would be disrespectful of me to use word around her.

Timmantha: Hey don't fight over me.

Sanji: Sure thing my buck tooth sweetie.

Chuckie: Buck tooth Sweetie?

Usopp: I watch out for this guy Timmantha he flirt with all the girls and he may want to do you.

Sanji: Hey I don't want to go there! Watch it!

Timmantha: Doing it with a guy?

Chuckie: You don't know how a man and a woman have sex?

Timmantha: Nope.

Chuckie (Sweat Drop): But how can the woman in your world reproduce.

Jonny 2x4: Who knows but hey I can tell her how a guy and a girl fuck.

(Sanji kicks Jonny 2x4 in the face)

Sanji: bakayarou (Asshole) the last thing we need is for Timmantha to know about the birds and bees from a Hentai like you. I'm sorry about that this guy here he's what we call in this world a pervert.

Timmantha: A pervert?

Sanji: It's someone who likes to sees women as sex objects.

(Beeping)

Sanji: Yep? Dexter what's up?

(Dexter: There's a strange light beaming down from Aaron City. I already inform Koenma about.)

Sanji: Okay we'll check it out for ya.  
-  
Episode 33: Johnny Bravo, Luffy and the Big Baby

Recap: Last time Nigel and Usopp sees two lights beaming from the sky so along with Luffy, Jonny 2x4 and Hoagie they all head out to west city investigate. There they met Timmantha a young Teenager from a world where only girls exist. This prove to be a shocker for the rest of the horse especially Timmy. Sanji However could help but to notice her with his looks. Later Dexter informs the gang about another light beaming down in Aaron City.

Now in Aaron City

Luffy: Okay we're here but I don't see anything hey Dexter this are you sure this is the Place?

Dexter: Yes I'm sure.

Alvin Jr: Let's split up and search around for anything not of this world.

Sanji: I'll go with Nami and Timmantha.

Zoro (Grabbing Sanji): Oh no you don't Sanji you're coming with us.

Ranma: So we I can kept an eye on you Love cook!

Sanji: Get your hands off of me you two!

Timmantha: Nami why they do that?

Nami: Like Usopp said Sanji is flirts with the girls.

Luffy: Okay Usopp and I will head in that direction.

(Now with Luffy and Usopp)

Usopp: Hey everything quite.

Luffy: Shhhhh I hear something.

(Luffy and Usopp head near by a wall and saw the Huntsmaster talking)

Usopp: It's him the Huntsmaster.

Luffy: What's he doing here?

(Huntsmaster: Have you found it yet?)

(Clan Member: No Huntsmaster the Chaos Emerald is no where to be found.)

(Huntsmaster: Go search again that light was caused by Chaos Control fine the Chaos Emerald and bring it to me.)

Luffy: A Chaos Emerald what's that?

Huntsgirl: Something you two won't live to fine out!

Usopp: It's her!

Luffy: Watch out!

(Huntsgirl drive down but both Luffy and Usopp jumped out of the way)

Luffy: You missed us!

Huntsgirl: Kuso!

Huntsmaster: Monkey D Luffy! Stinking Pirate! You'll not get in my way this time!

Luffy: Oh really Gomu-Gomu no Pistoru!

(Luffy stretches out his arm and punches the Huntsmaster right in the face)

Usopp: Hold it right there Huntsgirl before I use my Lead Star on you!

Huntsgirl: You think you can hurt me with that toy?

Usopp: This is no Toy Hissatsu Namari Boshi!

(Usopp fires a pachinko from his slingshot but the Huntsgirl grabs it and then grabs Usopp by the neck)

Huntsgirl: Luffy give yourself up before your crewmate is dead.

Luffy: You put Usopp down!

Voice: You hurt him.

Usopp: I know that voice.

(A girl comes down and kicks the Huntsgirl down to the ground)

Luffy: Kim Possible?

Huntsmaster: Meddler! Shine!

Juniper Lee: Eat this!

(Before the Huntsmaster can attack June jumps in and drop kick him in the chest)

Usopp: Nice foot work girls.

Luffy: All right Huntsmaster just what are you plan to do with these Chaos Emeralds?

Huntsmaster: What do you think you rubber Idiot! We plan to use all 7 as weapons to over throw the Earth Federation.

Juniper Lee: Why would the Hunts clan help F.O.W.L take over the world?

Huntsmaster: That for me to know and the Te Xuan Ze to found out for herself.

(Rumbling sounds)

Huntsmaster: Now what?

Luffy: It's a Big Baby!

Usopp: Oh no humpy dumpy had a kid and he rolling this way.

(The big baby mows down both the Huntsmaster and the Huntsgirl)

(Big Baby Laughing)

Morty: Looks like they didn't see that coming.

Man: Hey have you kids need a big Baby rolled down here?

Usopp: You mean that? And who are you?

(Moments Later)

Jenny XJ9: That should hold you two.

Huntsmaster: Remove these Chains you godforsaken Reploid!

Zoro: So what do we have here?

Luffy: I don't know but somebody must have made a big order from the stork.

Ranma: The Stork?

Timmantha: Well in my world that's where Babies come from.

Ranma: Well guess what that not how it done in this world Timmantha.

Timmantha: You mean it's different.

Ranma: Yeah the reason babies come from some bird in your world is because there's no guys in it.

Luffy: What do you mean Ranma?

Ranma: You should know Luffy.

Luffy: Nope ever since I was a kid I was told that the Stork brings Babies to Married Couples who have placed an order for one.

Trixie Tang: He doesn't know how that is really done?

Timmy: Well he was kid back then.

Trey: Luffy that's not how did done! It when a man and woman-----

(Nami wracks Trey in the face with her staff)

Timmantha: (Gasped)

Nami: Trey don't you dare tell him that! You'll traumatize him!

Trey: What do you mean he should know this by now what if he meets some girl and end up getting that chick Preag---

(Timmy, Trixie Tang, Ranma, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Yoh, and Len All cover Trey's mouth before he could say it)

Man: Excuse me but I can speak?

Everyone: What do you want?

Johnny Bravo: The name is Johnny Bravo (Striking a pose).

Zoro: Johnny Bravo?

Trey: Okay here's too many guys here named Johnny.

Johnny: And what's wrong with that name Horohoro-Aniki?

Luffy: So you made this order.

Johnny Bravo: Don't be ridicules Straw Hat.

Luffy: So your mom did.

Johnny Bravo: Get real there's no way my mama made an order like that.

Morty: Yoh the Huntsmaster has escaped.

Rio: And so did the Huntsgirl.

Huntsmaster: This is not over Neo Z-Fighters we shall meet again.

Sanji: This is not looking good.

Zoro: Well we should head back now.

Johnny Bravo: Mind if I roll with you guys for a while.

Luffy: Sure thing.

Trey: No way we don't even know him!

Luffy: But he told us his name.

Usopp: What about this Big Baby?

Anna: Let Mr. Bravo and Luffy deal with it.

Luffy: Me? But I don't know how take care of a baby?

Johnny Bravo: Hey who died and made her leader?

Morty: Watch it Johnny.

(Now back at HQ)

Blossom: (Gapsed)

Bubble: Ohhhh!

Buttercup: Who give birth to that?

Luffy: Birth?

Buttercup: You know what I mean.

Nami: Shhh he doesn't know.

Buttercup: What?

(Big Baby crying)

Luffy: Hey what's wrong Big Baby? You need a bottle?

(More Crying)

Ranma: Shut the hell up you brat!

Akane (Hitting Ranma with a Mattel): Ranma don't yell at him!

Zoro (Sniffing): I think I know why he's crying.

Yoh (Sniffing): Oh man.

Trey: I'm going to be sick?

Nami: Don't look at me I'm not changing him 

Usopp: You don't think that we should do it.

Sanji (Covering up his Nose): someone better before he stink up HQ.

(Trixie Tang points to Angelica)

Angelica: Just who do you think you're pointing at!

Trixie Tang: I'm not dirtying my hands.

Angelica: Face when you and I ever have a kid will be doing that.

Tommy (Covering his nose): Angelica will you and Trixie stop auguring.

Anna (Picking up big baby): Or better yet you both change him.

Both girls: Nante itta-noyo?

Anna: Just do it both of you!

(Moments earlier both Angelica and Trixie Tang are washing off their hands)

Angelica: Just who do that Anna think she is making me change that baby's Dapper it's not mine. IF YOU WEREN'T ENGAGED TO YOH I WOULD KICK YOUR ASS KYOYAMA!

Anna: Get over it Angelica.

Ranma: Engaged? Yoh she said it as if Anna is your Fiancée?

Yoh: I hate to say but she is.

Ranma: What!

Luffy: You mean to say that you and Anna are engaged just like Ranma and Akane are?

Yoh: Yep.  
-  
Episode 34: The Fearsome Five

Recap: Last time in Aaron city the Team was sent to investigate another light beaming down on Neo Earth. From there they meet Johnny Bravo and big Baby which could be from that light.

(Now at F.O.W.L's HQ somewhere deep within the Grand Line)

Lord Tyranos: The Huntsmaster has failed to fine the Chaos Emerald.

Count Dooku: The man is a fool that's all.

Lord Tyranos: You get me Agent Shogun and Dread on the video Screen.

F.O.W.L Soldier: Yes sir.

(Agent Dread: Agent Dread and Shogun reporting Lord Tyranos.)

Count Dooku: So Shogun still lives after that ambush by the X-Laws.

(Agent Shogun: Skip it Darth Tyranus what assignment does High Command has for us?

Lord Tyranos: It would seem that fool the Huntsmaster has allowed to Neo Z-Fighters to get the better of him again.

(Agent Dread: Well, Well those guys are able to survive General Scales' trap wait until he know about that.)

(Agent Shogun: Let forget about him. High Command tell us where we could fine this Chaos Emerald and we'll finish what the Huntsmaster could not.)

Count Dooku: We don't know it's excited location

F.O.W.L Soldier: Count Dooku there's a rumor saying that this Chaos Emerald is in a Town called Moosejaw Heights.

(Agent Shogun: Moosejaw Heights? That's in Neo Canada so we'll head to this Town at once sirs.)

Agent Dread: Hey isn't that the town Atomic Betty said to be from?

Agent Shogun: I don't care about that Galactic Guardian! Soldier get me the Fearsome Five. If this Atomic Betty is from this Moosejaw Heights unlike Maximus IQ we'll give a fight she'll never forget.

F.O.W.L Soldier #2: As you command Agent Shogun.

(Meanwhile In Dimmesdale)

Mr. Turner: Timmy it's time to wake up!

Timmy (Waking up): Huh?

Mr. Turner: You mention that you were going to meet up with your friends today.

Timmy (Yawning): Okay Dad I'm getting.

(BGM: Yu Yu Hakusho – unbalance nakiss woshite)

After washing up and getting dress Timmy walking down to the kitchen and find Trixie reading a Teen magazine, his sister Tamara watching TV and Sanji cooking)

Trixie Tang: Good Morning Timmy Kun?

Timmy: Trixie, Sanji?

Tamara: Sanji some to make breakfast for us since mom is sick today.

Sanji: I don't know why your dad could fill in for your mom.

Mr. Turner: I don't know the first then about cooking.

Timmy: That would explain why mom been teaching me how to cook when I was a kid.

Mr. Turner: Oh one more thing we don't smoke in this house. Get rid of that smoke!

Sanji: What for?

Mr. Turner: It's a bad habit for someone your age!

Sanji (V.O): Screw you old man.

(Later on the Morning)

Luffy: Hey does anyone know where's Danny gone off to?

Tucker: Shhhhh!

Luffy: Tucker?

Tucker: She may hear you?

Luffy: You mean Sam?

Sanji: I don't see why Sam is so jealous of Betty she just met her.

Tucker: You saw how she grabbed Betty by the neck?

(Flash back)

Yumi: So Danny has the hots for a red head from St. Hebereke why are you making suck a big fuss about it? You said it yourself that you and Danny are not a couple! They're just really, really good friends who share an almost psychic connection.

Jake: Yeah it not like Danny and his Betty girl did the wild thing.

Betty: Well actually Jake, Danny and I.

Danny: We did kiss each on the movie theater and it result in us making out.

Everyone: NANI!

(Luffy mouth drop down as the others had a shock look on their faces)

Nami: I don't think you two should have bought that up.  
Sam (Grabbing Betty by the hair): You two made out in the Movie Theater?

Betty: Sam it's not like we had sex. As you can see I have no hickey on my neck.

Spud: Come down Goth girl there's not need for a cat fight around these Imaginary friend.

(Luffy: Oh yeah now I remember, If June didn't came in It would have been a kitty cat fight.)

(Flash back ends)

Sanji: So Tucker where did Danny went off to?

Tucker: He and his family went to Moosejaw Heights Betty's home town.

Luffy: Moosejaw Heights?

Tucker: Yes Both Mr. and Mrs. Fenton wanted to Met Betty and her family.

Sanji: Even Jazz went with them?

Tucker: Yes so what ever you do don't tell Sam about this?

Sam: Don't tell me about what?

Yoh (Shocked): Nothing!

Amidamaru: We weren't talking about anything!

Rio: Yes, Just us guys talking that's all.

Mailman: Excuse there who's Alvin Stevenson Jr.

Alvin Jr: That's me.

Mailman: I have a Telegram for you from Mr. Mc Duck.

Alvin Jr: Mr. Mc Duck?

Rio: What's it say Sir Alvin?

(Alvin reads)

Dear Neo Z-Fighters

I know you have your summer vacation but I need your help the Duckburg Police said that Fintheart's body has been removed since you guys defeated him if you get this Telegram. Come to me Mansion

Sign Scrooge Mc Duck

Eddy: Fintheart but he's dead who want to removed a dead body for?

Alvin Jr: I don't know but we should head to Duckburg.

(Moments Later)

Botan: Hello is anyone here?

Ami: Botan?

Botan: Where did everyone go?

Luffy: Duckburg, Mr. McDuck asked them to come because somebody removed Fintheart's dead Body.

Nami: Why are you here?

Botan: Agent Shogun and Dread have been sent to Moosejaw Heights to search for something called a Chaos Emerald.

Zoro: Chaos Emerald?

Juniper Lee: My Grandma told me about this?

Jake: What are those?

Botan: Whatever the reason F.O.W.L plans to use them.

Zoro: Wait didn't you say Moosejaw Heights?

Botan: Yes is there a problem.

Yoh: Big one its Betty's home town and Danny took his family to meet hers.

Trey: Let's not tell Sam we're going to this Moosejaw Heights.

Sam: And why not?

Trey (Turning around): It's none of your damn business!

Sam: Why?

Trey: Not telling?

Juniper Lee: Everyone expected Sam into the back room.

-Inside the back room-

Rio: Miss June You has a plan of something?

Juniper Lee: As of matter of fact I do Ray-Ray I need you to distract Sam while we head off to Moosejaw Heights.

Jake: How are we going to get there? A.S and the others took the Neo Cruiser.

Sheldon: Hey Think I know who can give us a lift.

Brad: You do who?

Sheldon: His name is Coop.  
Sanji: Coop who's he?

Sheldon: Let me give him a call.

(Meanwhile)

Ray-Ray: Hi there Sam?

Sam: What do you want? And what is your sister talking about in the back?

Ray-Ray: Nothing that you should know about.

(While Ray-Ray distracts Sam Yoh, Juniper Lee, Len, Jaco, Rio, Trey, Morty, Anna, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Tamao, Jenny, Brad, Tuck, Tucker, Jake, Trixie, Spud, Faust, Eliza, Jun and Li Pailong went out the door)

Len: I think she didn't see us.

(In the sky a Giant Robot lands)

Zoro: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Nami: Zoro Shhhh! Sam may hear you?

Sheldon: It's called the Megas.

Sanji: I think this is this Coop fellow Sheldon called.

Coop: Hey anything called for a lift?

Luffy: Thanks for giving us a lift Coop but there up there. Gomu-Gomu No!

(Luffy screeched his arms toward the top of the Megas)

Luffy: Everyone grab a hold of me.

Brad: He's kidding right?

Tuck: Come on Brad.

Luffy: Elevator going….UP!

(Luffy slingshot himself and everyone towards the Megas)

Trey: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(As everyone head towards to top they all landed on Jamie)

Sanji: Hey I think we landed on someone.

Jamie: Hey get off! Me!

Zoro: Sorry about that.

Coop: Okay where to?

Luffy: Moosejaw Heights.

Sam: This is this Moosejaw Heights?

Trey: It's Sam!

Yoh: H-How did you?

Sam: Someone's sister blabbed her mouth off.

Trey: Pilika!

Pilika: I'm Sorry!

Trey: Sorry is not going undo what she may end up doing.

Sanji: Trey doesn't yell at your sister so she made a mistake.

Ray-Ray: Now what?

Nami: We'll just have to make sure that she does know where Betty lives and Danny is over there right now.

Sam: He's where!

Zoro: Nice going Nami!

Nami: Opps!

(Meanwhile in Moosejaw Heights)

Jazz: So this is where that girl lives Danny.

Danny: Sure.

Jack: Okay let's ring the doorbell.

(Doorbell)

Betty's dad: Hello there.

Jack: Hi I'm Jack Fenton, Danny's father and this is my wife Maddie.

Betty's Mom: It's nice to meet you would you come in.

(As Danny's Parents come in his Cell phone rings)

Danny: Danny Fenton Speaking.

(Jaco: Danny-Boy it's me Jaco.)

Danny: Jaco what's up?

(Jaco: How's Moosejaw Heights?)

Danny: It's kinda nice.

(Trey: Jaco give me that Phone! Danny we have trouble it's Sam she knows!)

Danny: She what? Kuso! Why now?  
-  
Episode 35: Fintheart's Missing Body

Recap: Last time Botan comes to the Straw Hat Crew, the Asakura Group with a mission from Koenma. It's Dread and Shogun they have deployed the fearsome five and are now at a town called Moosejaw Heights Atomic Betty's home town. Meanwhile the rest of the Neo Z-Team has been asked to come to Duckburg by Scrooge McDuck. The reason: Fintheart's body has gone missing since their fight with him. What could have happine to it?

(Now at Scrooge McDuck's Mansion)

Alvin Jr: This must be the Mr. McDuck's Mansion.

Eddy: I am impressed by this it's 500 times better then the dump Trixie Tang lives in.

Angelica: I'll say.

Trixie Tang (Picking up a chair): REPEAT THAT!

A man walk towards the group and took the chair from Trixie's hands)

Man: Young Lady now it's not the time for silly quarrels.

Lilo: Who are you?

Obi-Wan: Allow me to introduce myself I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my apprentice Anakin Skywalker.

Alvin Jr: I see you're a Jedi Knight and his is Jedi apprentice what brings you to out part of the Galaxy?

Obi-Wan: Ever since Grievous was sent to your planet the Jedi Council deployed us here as well.

Dexter: Well you're both too late.

Anakin: We know a man named Sanderson is dead trying to save you all from Grievous.

Dexter: Who did you know that?

Obi-Wan: Every one on our Planet saw what happine here on Neo Earth.

Scrooge McDuck: I see you all meet each other.

Ranma: Hey there Mr. McDuck.

Scrooge McDuck: Where's the reason of you guys.

Johnny: Zoro-Aniki and the others head off to Moosejaw Heights.

Trunks: Kaz, Yosaku, Johnny, Ami, Yumi?

Goten: You come all the way here to tell us that?

Scrooge McDuck: Oh yes I forget Kaz here asked you guys to be Puffy AmiYumi's Body Guards.

Obi-Wan: Such a large group to Guard two young musicians Mr. Kaz.  
Kaz: Well they don't come Cheep.

Kuno: What do you mean by that? You never pay us for this tusk? Anyway Your telegram said that Fintheart's body has been missing since out battle with him correct?

Jonny 2X4: Yeah I lured him into the water he can't swim he ate the Touki-Touki Fruit.

(Flashback)

Jonny 2x4: Hey old man!

Fintheart: What?

Edd: Oh no!

Eddy: Hey are you trying to get yourself killed!

Veronica: The Pervert is dead meat.

Fintheart: You're another one!

(Jonny jumps into the water and Fintheart jumps in after him)

Buggy: That old Fool!

Don Krieg: The kid tricked him!

Luffy: Oh I see.

(Under water)

Fintheart: What's this I can't move!

Jonny 2x4 (V.O): I guess he didn't know that he can't swim due to the fact he ate the Devil's Fruit

(Jonny back flips out of the water)

Jonny 2x4: Looks like no one hasn't told him that he can't swim. Hey where all of the Pirates.

Luffy: They Retreated thanks yours and Plank's quick thinking.

(Shocking music Plays)

(Suddenly Blood appeared onto the water)

(Flashback ends)

Obi-Wan: I see those with the power of this Devil's Fruit lose the power to swim in the water.

Timmy: That's right but why someone wants to pull out someone's dead body?

Count Dooku: You really want to know?

Anakin: Master it's him.

Obi-Wan: I see.

Yosaku: Who's this guy?

Obi-Wan: He's Count Dooku also known as Darth Tyranus.

Anakin: And both him and Darth Sidious are apart of F.O.W.L High Command.

Amy & Yumi: What?

Yosaku & Johnny: They are both apart of F.O.W.L High Command!

Dexter: This you must be the fined who send General Grievous here?

Count Dooku: But of course.

Dexter: Bakayaro! You'll regret for what happine to Mr. Sanderson!

Count Dooku: Was that your friend?

Scrooge McDuck: Now see here Count Dooku, Darth Tyranus or whatever your name is you don't come to my home and play mind games!

Count Dooku: Such a fool.

(Dooku raise his right hand and Force Lightning came out from it)

Blossom: Dexter! Mr. McDuck Look out!

Huey, Dewy and Louie: Uncle Scrooge!

Susie: I got this one!

(Susie took out her Buster shield and blocks the Force Lightning from Dooku)

Huey: That was close.

Dewy: Yeah!

Louie: What do you want Darth Tyranus?

Count Dooku: You wonder why Fintheart's body has been reported missing since your fight with him?

Ranma: Let's hear it!

Yosaku: You tell him Ranma-Aniki!

Count Dooku: Agent Aki.

Aki: You called Darth Tyranus?

Count Dooku: Have the droid Troopers bought the body here.

Aki: Yes sir?

Scrooge McDuck: Who's that lass in the F.O.W.L suit?

Count Dooku: You want to know right?

Two Droid Troopers bought in the Body of Fintheart

Lilo: It's him.

Alvin Jr: Fintheart?

Anakin: Why he's no use to anyone dead.

Count Dooku: He won't be dead for long as you can see Agent Aki has the power as well.

Timmy: What power?

Count Dooku: Show them.

Agent Aki: As you wish Resurrection!

(As Aki lay her hand on the body's chest it begun to glow)

Trixie Tang: That power.

Veronica: It's.

Mandy: Devil's Fruit.

Aki: That's right I eaten the Resurrection-Reincarnation Fruit which allows me to bring back a person from the dead.

Huey: You can't do that!

Count Dooku: Under who's word?

Anakin: You get back (Drawing out his Lightsaber)

Obi-Wan: Not yet young one.

Fintheart: I live!

Police Officer: You won't be for along!

(The Resurrected Fintheart grabs the Police Officer's head and crushed it)

(Blood Splatters)

Dewy: He just crushed that Police Officer's head!

Louie: But how did he do that?

Fintheart: I too have the power of the Devil's fruit. Thanks to the Touki-Touki fruit I have been given a very powerful Ki aura.  
And as for you Neo Z-Brats have you any idea what I have enduring at the Home for Infinite Losers?

(Flash back from HFIL)

Cell: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! I can't believe what I'm hearing from this old man.

Arlong: Yeah allowing an inferior Human to lure him into the water he should know that those who the power can't swim! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

Frieza: Very amusing.

(Flashback ends)

Fintheart: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Jonny 2x4: You got laughed at by Frieza, Cell and Arlong?

Fintheart: What do you think boy?

Scrooge McDuck: (Gulp)

Count Dooku: Save you energy Fintheart Agent Aki shall escort you to Moosejaw height to meet up with Agent Shogun and Agent Dread.

Fintheart: Fine.

(All 3 Teleported away)

Johnny: This is bad that's where Zoro-Aniki and the others are at.

Haley: My Brother is there as well.

Obi-Wan: My apprentice and I shall accompany you.

Dewy: Wait take us with you!

Louie: Yeah we want to help you guys defeat Fintheart again as well.

Huey: Yeah let us come.

Scrooge McDuck: But boys these guys are up against guys like Zeke, Shishio and anyone else who wants to take over the planet. You'll only get in there way.

Timmy: That's out of the question you 3 stay here with your uncle.

All 3: But Timmy!

Timmy: Sorry but it's too dangerous.

All 3: Awwwwwwww.  
-  
Episode 36: Huey, Dewy, Louie stowaways

Recap: Last time Alvin's Group made to Scrooge McDuck's Mansion from there they meet two Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Also Count Dooku made an appearance with another Agent of F.O.W.L who has the power of the Resurrection-Reincarnation Fruit which allows her to bring back a person from the dead as long as there bodies are still intact After Resurrecting Fintheart Count Dooku asked him to goes to Moosejaw Heights where the Straw Hat Crew and the Asakura Group are now at.  
(Now with Luffy's group)

Luffy: We are almost here!

Zoro: Hey Coop you now here to park this thing?

Coop: I'll fine a park spot.

Nami: Like where?

(The Megas landed right in front of Betty's home)

(Landing noise)

Jack: What was that?

Betty's dad: It's giant Robot.

Maddie: Who's up there?

Luffy: Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

Jack: It's the Straw Hat kid Danny talked about.

Yoh: Hey guys?

Betty's Mom: And you're?

Yoh: I'm Yoh Asakura I'm a shaman from Neo Japan.

Jack: A shaman huh that means you speak to ghost.

Yoh: Something like that yes.

Zoro: Hey Jack where's Danny and Betty we need to speak with them both.

Jazz: Alone why?

Zoro (turning towards Jazz): Jazz what we about to say they can't know about especially Betty's Mom and Dad.

Jazz: Well whatever it are they when downtown to buy some cat food for Purrsey.

Nami: Purrsey? You mean the Siamese cat over there?

Sam: Downtown huh?

Luffy: Huh? (Turning towards Sam) SOMEBODY STOP HER!

(Zoro grabs Sam)

Zoro: Not so fast Goth girl!

Sam: Let go!

Jack: Whoa what's this?

Zoro: Didn't Danny tell you about Sam being jealous of Betty?

Maddie: No he hasn't.

Usopp: Then allow me to tell all 4 of your.

Zoro: Hey Kiva you have some rope Len and I need to tie the Goth up.

(While Usopp explains about how Jealous Sam is Zoro and Len tie up Sam from her arms to her legs)

Zoro: That should hold her.

Len: I hope so.

Maddie: She did that to Akane and Veronica?

Nami (Hold a DVD): You don't believe Usopp Nabiki has the DVD proving what he said were true.

Betty's Mom: Why would she jealous of Betty? She goes to an all girls School.

(Trey turning around and see that Sam is not there)

Trey: Holy Sh—

Yoh (Covering Trey's mouth): Shhhhh! Looks like you, Me, Luffy, Sanji and Rio well have to go downtown to warn Danny and Betty.

Sanji: Right.

(Meanwhile)

Mac: Haley is anything a matter?

Haley: Nothing I just worry about my brother.

Mac: Don't worry about Jake he's the American Dragon after all he can handle what Agent Shogun and Throw at him Plus you have me to protect you.

Haley: Promise?

Mac: Sure.

Voice: Ewwwwwww they are kissing?

Mac (Turning around): Who's there?

Mandy: No they didn't. Okay you 3 come right out!

Mac: Huey, Dewy, Louie why are you 3 here?

Huey: All we wanted is to help you guys fight the bad guys.

Dewy: Yeah.

Louie: And why are you 2 kissing?

Haley (Blushing): Who us?

Mac (Embarrassed): No we weren't!

Huey: You can't fool us.

Dewy: You two where about to parker up.

Billy (Patting Mac on the back): Dude you sly dog!

Frankie: Hey there's Yoh and Luffy?

(Sanji turned around and see the Neo Cruiser pulled over)

Luffy: Guys you made it.

Huey: You must be this Monkey D Luffy Uncle Scrooge told us about.

Dewy: And you're Yoh and that Boro-Boro right Trey: It's Horo-Horo! Anyway the guys here call me Trey.

All 3: Okay.

Sanji: Frankie my dear you come to see me!

Louie: What with this guy?

Frankie: You mean Sanji here?

Alvin Jr: Luffy have you seen Danny and Betty?

Luffy: We're just about to fine them downtown until you guys arrived.

Timmy: This there could be trouble.

Morty: You mean Sam?

Trixie Tang: No Morty its Fintheart the bought him back to life.

Rio: Fintheart!

Sanji: Him!

Luffy: Say what? But he's dead Jonny lured him into the water he ate Devil's fruit like me.

Louie: That true he did died in the water.

Huey: But someone else with the powers of the Resurrection-Reincarnation Fruit bought him back from the dead.

Anakin: We should hurry before they arrived here as well.

Sanji: Who's this guy?

Luffy: A real Jedi apprentice what's your name?

Anakin: It's Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-Wan: Shall we join you young man.

Luffy: Sure thing mister.

(Meanwhile)

Agent Shogun: Aki what you bother to bring this faller back from the dead.

Agent Aki: It was High Command's choice.

Fintheart: What do you mean boy?

Agent Shogun: You may have the power of the Touki-Touki Fruit but you're still weak!

Fintheart: Weak.

Agent Aki: Quite it's them.

(Down on the streets)

Betty: I hope this enough for Purrsey.

Danny: This town is nice and quite.

Betty: Thanks.

Luffy: We found you guys.

Danny: Luffy.

Huey: Hi.

Danny: Who are you 3?

Dewy: We're Scrooge's Nephews he's Huey I'm Dewy and that Louie.

Danny: Huey, Dewy and Louie? What a sec are you two Donald Duck's Nephews?

All 3: Yeah.

Danny: Reason I asked that is because I didn't know you have two uncles. Anyway Trey you mention something about Sam?

Betty: Oh no.

Sanji: Sam wait a sec!

Sam: I can't believe you kept this from me Danny!

Danny: There's a reason you tried to take out Betty last time when we where as Foster's remember?

Huey: Wait right there Sam!

Dewy: You said that you and Danny are just friends so why are you acting so jealous?

Jazz: Forget it Dewy she'll never get over it.

Luffy: Nami, Jazz.

Nami: Guess what Sammy Jazz asked for a Restraing Order on you until you learn to make peace with Betty and move on. (Hold a sheet of Paper) This stands.

Sanji: Oh how rash.

Sam: A Restraing Order?

Morty: Jazz-San isn't that been too rash.

Jazz: I know Manta but after seeing Nami and Nabiki's DVD I was left with that option.

Huey: I feel sorry for her.

Dewy: Well it's her own fault maybe that's how Goth girl are.

Agent Shogun: Save your sadness!

Danny: It's Agent Shogun and who's the old man?

Huey: He's Fintheart.

Danny: So he's the one with the power of the Touki-Touki Fruit.  
Luffy: I see you're back huh?

Fintheart: That's right boy it's time for me revenge!

Luffy: Okay let's see how's power is strong my Gum-Gum powers or your Battle Aura powers.

Trey: Mr. Dread is mine.

Agent Dread: Okay Horo-Horo.

Luffy: Nami get Jazz and the Duck brother away from here.

Huey: Sam why are you still standing there? You have to run too.

Dewy: L-Luffy it's them!

Luffy: Who are they?

Negaduck: Yo Shogun we have this So Called Chaos Emerald.

Jazz: The Fearsome Five?

Louie: But why are they here in Moosejaw Heights.

Dewy: Yeah they were seen only in St. Canard.

Megavolt: Who are these guys?

Liquidator: Well we have here is Monkey D Luffy, Nami, Yoh Asakura, Sanji, Ryu of the wooden Sword, and Horo-Horo.

Zoro: Hey up here water man!

Len: You forgot someone else.

Luffy: Len, Zoro!

Zoro: The Fearsome Five huh?

Negaduck: You 4 hold on to this and don't let them get to it.

F.O.W.L Soldier: Yes sir!

Negaduck: Now then let's see who you Neo Z-Creep deal with the Fearsome Five.

Len: Ha! Like you're any match for us.

Negaduck: Namaiki iun-ja naiyo (Don't be so Cocky) Tao Len. Shikousenpa!

(Negaduck holds out his hand and a energy ball came out and Len jumps over it)

Len: Sam behind you!

Zoro: She's gonna get hit!  
-  
Episode 37: Power of the Devil's Fruit

Recap: Last time Huey, Dewy, Louie manages to stowaway on the Neo Cruiser. Meanwhile Luffy's group made to Moosejaw Heights and with Sam turns up missing Yoh, Trey, Luffy, Sanji and Rio head out to fine her. But that's not all the Villains are at downtown and things are gonna heat up.

(Negaduck holds out his hand and a energy ball came out and Len jumps over it)

Len: Sam behind you!

Zoro: She's gonna get hit! Sam get out of the way!

Huey: I'll save her!

Zoro: Hey kid wait!

(Huey zoomed in and grabs Sam)

Megavolt: Hey that moved just as fast as Sonic.

Luffy: You're a fast runner Huey?

Huey: Well…I Ate the Speed-Speed Fruit.

Zoro: Devil's Fruit that would explain how he did that. 

Quacker Jack: Devil's Fruit?

Negaduck: Who cares let's get them!

Len: Go Bason!

(Len clashes with Negaduck as the ground begins to shake up)

Quacker Jack: It's Play time!

Luffy: Right! Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka!

(Luffy stretches both his arms to the back of him and the letting go sending Quacker Jack flying into a Glass window)

Nami: Danny should you and Betty transform?

Danny: I can't there's too many people watching this fight.

Louie: I got you cover Danny.

Danny: What can you do?

Louie: Flash-Flash Light Bulb!

(Flashing lights)

Agent Shogun: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I Can't See!

Yoh: Danny, Betty Hayuku!

Danny: Ikuzo! Going Ghost!

Betty: Ikidemas! Transmute!

(Danny and Betty Transform into Danny Phantom and Atomic Betty)

Jake: Mind if I cut in Dragon Up!

(Now Jake Long transform into his Dragon Form)

Agent Shogun (Opening his eyes): Atomic Betty and the Ghost boy!

Agent Dread: Plus we have the American Dragon here as well.

American Dragon: That's right boy.

Danny Phantom: Hey how did you do that flashing light you mastered Tien's Solar Flare?

Louie: No I ate the Flash-Flash Fruit.

Fintheart: You're another one what the 3rd one.

Dewy: Who me I ate the Dust-Dust Fruit?

Agent Dread: Dust? What kind of power is that?

Trey: Hey up here!

(An ice sickle was shot but Dread disappeared)

Trey: Hey where did you go?

Agent Dread: I too ate Devil's Fruit mine is the Holo-Holo fruit. Holo as in Hologram for you see I can turn into a Hologram when ever I want.

Atomic Betty: Oh Great.

Luffy: Never mind them we have to get to that Chaos Emerald!

Sanji: Right!

Obi-Wan: You 3 unhand that gem.

F.O.W.L Soldiers: It's those two Jedi knights!

(Both Obi-Wan and Anakin drew out their Lightsabers)

F.O.W.L Soldier #1: Back off Jedi scum bag!

F.O.W.L Soldier #2: if you come near us we'll break this thing!

Agent Shogun: You fools don't!

Anakin: You're Bluffing.

F.O.W.L Soldier #3: You think so!

(One of the Soldiers throw the Gem on the ground and it crack open)

Negaduck: Baka!

Zoro: Nande kuso?

Atomic Betty: It broke?

Danny Phantom: Should that happine.

American Dragon: Matte my Grandpa told me that the 7 Chaos emeralds can't be broken at easily.

Obi-Wan: In other words this one is just a plan gem.

Agent Shogun: What!

Oni-Wan: Looks like you High Command made a mistaken sending you here?

Agent Shogun: Grrrrrr! Obi-Wan!

Fintheart: Blast! My Revenge will have to wait.

Negaduck: Looks like this a Draw for now.

Yoh: Right.

(The Villains Teleported away)

Nami: That's was closes.

Anakin: Master there's someone on that roof.

Danny Phantom (V.O): Valerie!

Yoh: The Red Ghost Hunter!

Atomic Betty: Danny look out!

(Betty pushes Danny away and laser blast knocks her down)

Danny Phantom: Betty? Kono Yaro!

Yoh: Danny wait!

(Enraged Danny use his Dream Blade and slashes the Red Ghost Hunter in her chest)

(Blood Splashes)  
Danny Phantom: Why did you do it? Why attack her? This was between you and me!

Valerie: You should know why.

Danny Phantom: Yurusunai!

(Danny was about to snap the Red Ghost Hunter's neck but Timmy and Alvin Jr stopped him)

Timmy: Stop!

Alvin Jr: There's no need for that.

Anakin: Master is she all right?

Obi-Wan: She'll live but I don't think she'll be wearing this Helmet for awhile.

Danny Phantom: Thank god.

Yusuke: Hey that Red Hunter Ghost is making a break for it!

Kuwabara: Let go after her!

Danny Phantom: Let her go you two all that's matter are that Betty is all right.

(Down on the ground)

Zoro: That was a scar that Red Hunter almost blows your head off.

Atomic Betty: I'm just glad that Danny is not hurt. But why she wants to kill you.

Danny Phantom: It's mine Fault she blamed me for ruining her Father's cheer and her life.

Atomic Betty: I remember now, you told me but that wasn't your fault you were chasing a ghost.

Edd: Try telling her that if we ever meet her.

Eddy: Hey if she try that I'll fucking kill the bitch

Tucker: You'll what?

Obi-Wan: I bag your pardon? Does your Parents now you use that kind of Language?

Eddy: Who asked you?

Noah (Shocked): Betty? Is that you? It is you right?

Atomic Betty: Noah?

Danny Phantom: Friend of yours?

Usopp (Holding his slingshot): Stay where you are!

Brad (Hold a blaster): Hold it right there mister!

Noah: Whoa what did I do?

Betty: Brad, Usopp hold on Noah is my friend.

Tucker: Friend huh how do we know that he won't get jealous of Danny like Sam is with you?

Trey: This guy knows how you are?

Noah: Wait a sec Betty is my friend why would I do that to her?

Usopp: An act of jealousy towards one Danny Fenton.

Brad: Yeah Sam commit such a act around Betty here how do we know you won't flip on him?

Jenny XJ9: Brad gun!

Brad: Awwww!

Noah: I don't even know who this Danny Fenton is. And besides I'm not the jealous type.

Tuck: I don't know how can he be jealous he an Okama.

Brad: Okama what's that mean?

Kimi: You don't know what word means?

Brad: My Japanese is slow Kimi.

Ami: It's Means Gay.

Yumi: It also means Lesbian.

Brad: What it's a Japanese word for gay people?

Ami, Yumi and Kimi: Hai!

Noah: Oi! I'm not an Okama!

Zoro: Tuck you don't go calling someone Gay that's rude.

Nami: And you can't possibly know that he's Gay or not.

: What is this Betty a Galactic Guardian?

Sanji: Who's this?

Trixie Tang: What now.

Betty: Oh no that's Penelope Lang and her two friends Sarah and Megan.

Phil: Oh really!

(Tommy grabs Phil)

Tommy: Not so fast there Phil!

Lil: Listen Bitch if you think we're gonna allow you, fours eyes and the Fat Fuck here blab out Betty's identity to the world then you're crazy.

Kuki: Oi!

Kimi: Lil-San!

(Luffy Laughing)

Luffy: Fat Fuck that's funny.

Zoro: Luffy that's not funny!

Penelope: Just who do you think you're talking to!

Lil: Who do you think asshole?

Jaco: What's with the Bad Language?

Lilo: Jaco I'll deal with her.

Tamao (Holding Big Baby): Out to the way!

Luffy: Tamao-Chan?

Zoro: Tamao why are you doing Big Baby like that?

Tamao: He gonna, Gonna!

Zoro: He's gonna fart!

Nami: Ahhhhhhhh!

Trixie Tang: Not good Timmy-Kun cover your noise.

Lil: Tamao give me him.

(Lil throws Big Baby right towards Penelope, Sarah and Megan and knocking all 3 into an ally)

(Loud Farting Noise)

To Be Continue

Coming up Season II Chaos Control Arc

(Ending theme: Rina Aiuchi – Over Shine) 


	7. Chapter 6: Chaos Control Arc part 1

Legacy of the Red Dragon – Season II By Red Dragon Zero

NOTE: The Following Fanfiction X-Over contains Swearing/foul language Explosives Blood Martial Arts Nudity Adventure Comedy Drama Shounen Supernatural Science Fiction Mecha An some Sexual Content

Intro

Two months has passed and there are reports of several Lights beaming down into the Planet and no one knows why this is happine or where these lights are coming but the answers maybe coming sooner then we think.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Season II Opening Theme Song: One Piece – Every One Piece)

As the music plays we now see the title Legacy of the Red Dragon. We now see what is supposed to be the parody of the credits of DBZ, Ranma ½, Yu Yu Hakusho, The Fairy Odd Parents, Kids Next Door, Shaman King, One Piece, Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long, The life and times of Juniper Lee, Inuyasha, and Sonic X next we see scenes from Arcs of Season I and Yoh, Rio, Trey, Jaco and Len begun to use their Giant Oversoul, Timmy Turner transforming into his Shin Human form. Jake and Danny transforming and Luffy putting his Swart Hat and we see Shanks with his Red Hair Pirate Crew as well as Goku, Vegeta, Alvin Sr, Mikihisa Asakura and Piccolo. And last we Alvin Jr standing along Ranma, Yusuke, Timmy, Trixie Tang, Trixie, Spud, Jake Long, Jenny XJ9, Lilo, Trunks, Goten, Yoh, Anna, Rio, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper and Juniper Lee and Kim Possible jumps into the middle. And Aang the Avatar and the Eric Brothers in the background and we shade out.

Chapter 6: Chaos Control Arc Episode 38: Feudal Battle Part 1 – A girl and a Half Demon

Now in the city of Station Square in Station Square High Everyone is back in School after the Summer Vacation.

(Now in Mr. Crocker's Class room)

Mr. Crocker: Well I hope everyone had a nice relaxing Summer Vacation I know I did, anyway let's get down to business shall we. But before we begin the new school year I want you all to meet a new transfer student her name is Kagome Higurashi.

Sanji: Kagome? Ahhhhhhhhhh What a sweet heart!

Students: Oh no!

Kagome: Excuse me?

Sanji: Allow me to introduce myself the name is Sanji.

Mr. Crocker: Hey go flirt on your own time Sanji!

Akane: You cut that out!

(Akane wracks Sanji on the head with a Mallet)

(Later on)

Sanji: Geez Akane why did you do that for? I was just being friendly.

Akane: Flirting and being Friendly is not the same Mister.

Luffy: So what does this Kagome looks like.

Sanji: There she is! Oi Kagome-San!

Kagome: It's you again.

Sanji: I'm about to make lunch for everyone in my group would you care to join us.

Kagome: Thanks but I have my own.

Luffy: Well more for me!

Sanji: Luffy don't touch that Plate!

Luffy: Why not she has her own Lunch?

Alvin Jr: Hey I see someone I that tree.

(Kagome turn around and looked up)

Kagome: Oh he didn't follow me here Sit boy!

(After saying that a half-demon dress in red fell down next to Yoh and Anna)

Inuyasha: Kagome what the hell did you do that for?

Anna: Look what we have here.

Yoh: Hey there what's your name?

Inuyasha: It's Inuyasha.

Kagome: Inuyasha why are you here and how did you get pass the guards?

Inuyasha: I jump pass them and you forgot your books dummy.

Kagome (Sweat Drop): Opps.

Luffy: Hey what's with the ears?

Inuyasha: I'm a half-demon.

Luffy: Half-Demon.

Yusuke: Them means one of your Parents is Human and the other is a demon.

Inuyasha: Anyway I should take my leave now.

(Warning, Warning)

Inuyasha: Now what?

Yoh: It's Vile.

Len: What do you want?

Vile: I just came to telling that we know where to fine the Chaos Emerald and Cyber X welcomes you all to try and stop us from gathering all 7.

Inuyasha: What the heck is a Chaos Emerald?

Vile: You must be from the Feudal Era so the girl hasn't told you much about the Neo Era of Neo Earth.

Yoh: The Feudal Era of Japan you mean him?

Inuyasha: And just how you know that?

Vile: From the pass two mouths Chaos Control have accord all over the Planet that's how.

Kagome (V.O): That would explain how Sango, Shippo and Miroku were able to go in and out of the well at my family's Shinto shrine.

Luffy: Hey you come down here and let's fight!

Usopp (Shaking): Yeah let's rumble! I captain Usopp is ready for ya!

Inuyasha: If you're gonna fight stop your shaking!

Vile: I love to stay about I have to meet with the Fearsome Five. Bye!

Inuyasha: No you don't! Tetsusaiga!

(Inuyasha jumps and came down with Tetsusaiga but Vile got away before he could be hit by Inuyasha's Sword.)

Amidamaru: That's some sword he has there.

Yoh: I know.

Male Student: Hey who's that?

Kagome: Inuyasha you may want to make a run for it.

Inuyasha: Right!

(Watching from a bush)

Mr. Crocker: A Half-demon from the Feudal Era of Japan here in the Neo Era? There's only one explanation for this FAIRY GODPARENTS!  
I should follow Turner and his group to where ever they go and fine some proof.

(Later that afternoon on the Marry go)

Zoro: So they are challenging is huh? Alvin Jr: Dexter any luck on finding the Chaos Emerald?

Dexter: No.

Jamal: Alvin we should ask him for his assist.

Alvin Jr: Jamal are you sure?

Kevin Shawn: NO! Oh hell no! We're not asking him for any favors.

Timmy: Who's this?

Alvin Jr: He's an old friend of mine his name is Eddie Lance.

Kevin Shawn: Alvin you're not gonna call that Asswipe from New York?

Alvin Jr: Looks like we have no choice Kevin.

Yosaku: what with Kevin Shawn-Aniki?

Jamal: He and Eddie don't get a long too well.

Nami: You mean its' similar to Sanji and Zoro?

Jamal: Some thing like that Nami.

Alvin Jr: Okay his Helicopter should be here in two hours.

Luffy: Until then who's up for some Tacos?

Voice: ED'S!

Eddy: I know that Voice and what the Fuck does he want from me now!

(Gun Clicking) 

Morty: Whoa clam down!

Angelica: What the hell do you assholes want Kevin?

Kevin: Where's Jonny.

Eddy: I don't know and don't want to know now beat it!

Rolf: Put down the gun ill-Temper Ed boy!

Kevin: Who's the dork Captain of this Ship?

Luffy: You're looking at him the name is Monkey D Luffy.

Usopp: And I'm the marksman of the Marry go Usopp the Great!

Luffy: Why do you want Jonny 2x4 for?

Kevin: He took pictures of Nazz that's why!

Eddy: Well it's your own fault for letting that happine Kevin.

Kevin: What did you say Eddy!

Eddy: You fucking hear me!

Edd (Punches both Kevin and Eddy out onto the ground): Enough!

Ed: Double D!

Voice: This is some Group you have Alvin.

Alvin Jr: Glad that you came Eddie.

(Eddie Lance: he's another one of Alvin Jr's best friends and his is the oldest son of another wealthy business man named Howard Lance)

Eddie looked around and See Veronica sitting next to herself

Eddie: Who do we have here what's your name?

Veronica: It's Veronica.

Eddie: That's a cute name you have here Veronica.

After seeing Eddie Lance Veronica starting to Blush

Veronica: Thanks no one ever told me that before.

Kevin Shawn: OMG!

Eddie: So why are you by yourself?

Veronica: I was Graving over to guy who the other Eddy thinks they deserve to die.

Eddy: They do deserve to die and have their fucking souls eaten by Zeke!

Eddie: Hey those Negative vibes are not good for a person.

Eddy: Who the hell asked you!

Kevin Shawn: Alvin didn't call you to flirt with Veronica!

Eddie: I'm not flirting as you clam Ninja boy.

Kevin Shawn: Temae! That girl had her virginity broken you can't take her as your own.

Eddie: Who cares that's how my dad met my mom.

Veronica: Eddie don't fight over me.

Eddie: Of course not.

Kevin Shawn: Who said anything about fighting over you and stay out of this Cheer girl!

Veronica: You know what Eddie?

Eddie: Yes?

Veronica: You don't mind called my Veroni-Chan? That's what my friends call me.

Eddie: Sure I'll call you that.

Veronica: Doomo arigatoo Eddie.

Kevin Shawn: Kuso! Forget it!

Dexter: Mr. Lance may I have a word with you?

Eddie: All right then.

(Moments Later)

Zoro: So guys tell me about this Inuyasha guy?

Inuyasha: You mean me?

Zoro: Huh?

Yoh: Hey there?

Zoro: This guy is Inuyasha?

Anna: It's nice to see you again Kagome.

Kagome: Hi everyone?

Nami: Who are these other guys?

Kagome: This Sango, Shipp and Miroku.

Miroku: It's a nice to meet you all.

Inuyasha: So who are you guys and what's with that guy with the cannon over his shoulder who knows you guys?

Jenny XJ9: You mean Vile? He used to be an A-class Hunter but he's now maverick and a wanted Criminal.

Morty: Let me explain a littlie something about us.

Edd: I'll go first.

(Morty and Double D explain to Inuyasha's Group about the Neo Z-Fighters and the events that took place 5 years ago.)

Sango: You mean Tootie here was almost killed by this Francis.

Inuyasha: Baka if she knew she was gonna to get hurt why bother coming between him and Timmy.

(Flash back)

Trixie Tang: You scum you think you can get away with what you done here? You're nothing but a Cold-Blooded killer.

Francis: So what if I am?

Trixie Tang: Because you're killing innocent People without reason.

Francis: If you say one more word and I'll kill you.

(A black sword appeared in Francis' hand)

Trixie Tang: Onore!

Francis: I warned you!

Timmy: No! I'll not allow you to kill her!

Trixie Tang: Timmy-Kun?

(As Timmy went in front of Trixie Francis charged right toward them and Tootie who feared for Timmy's life threw something as in Francis' right eye!)

Edd: What was Battery acid? Tootie you have to run before he gets back up.

Tootie: But Double D he wants to kill Timmy-Sama I can't let him do.

Timmy: Tootie don't try to be a hero you'll only be killed getting into the way of this.

Trixie Tang: He's right Tootie this is between him and Timmy-Kun.

Tootie: But why?

Francis: Kono ama looks what you done to my eye! Omae o koroso! Shine (Translation: Die!)!

Ed: Tootie behind you!

Tootie (Turning around): Nani (Translation: What?)?

(As Tootie turned around Francis' swung at her with his sword slashing her in the chest and Blood few in the air and onto some Students)

(Students screaming to the top of their lungs)

(Flash ends)

Shippo: I'm amazing that she's still alive after that.

Morty: That's right after that the Ed's told is that she still has the Sword wound on her chest. This gotten her Parents and even her older sister Vicky even more angry as Timmy.

Eddy: Angry is not good word for that Morty they're pissed off at the Turners and forbid Tootie to ever see Timmy again.

Alvin Jr: My Father Alvin Sr tried explained to them that it wasn't Timmy's fault but they refuse to listen.

Miroku: I see most parents refuse to listen to reason.

Inuyasha: Wait sec if four eyes were forbid been not to see this guys again why the hell is she still here? Does she want to get herself into more trouble?

Yoh: This is her risk however there's another guy who-  
Tootie: Hey let me go!

Inuyasha: Get her out of here.

Edd: No don't do it!

Inuyasha: Why not?

Remy: Put her down!

(Remy punches Inuyasha in the face)

Inuyasha: What the hell you do that for?

(Inuyasha looked up and saw Tootie standing next to Remy's right side)

Yoh: I try top tell you there's another guy who had his eyes on Tootie just as she use to had her eyes on Timmy.

Inuyasha: Oh really? Well rich boy to butt out of this!

Kagome: Oi! Inuyasha! Sit!

(Crashing sounds)

Inuyasha: Kagome why?

Kagome: You're being rude as always.

Girl: Hoagie P. Gilligan!

Hoagie: Oh no!

Yoh: Friend of yours Hoagie?

Hoagie: Well umm she uses to be called Numbuh 89 her real name is Fanny Fulbright.

Yoh: I see so you know each other personally or what?

Fanny: So this is the infamous Marry Go?

Luffy: Hi I'm---

Fanny: Monkey D Luffy I heard of you.

Luffy: Whoa she's good.

Nigel: Fanny w-what brings you here?

(Fanny stomps Nigel in the face)

Fanny: Skip it Uno I didn't come here to say hello.

Billy: Damn what a Bitch?

Usopp: I'll say and she use to be Numbuh 89?

Fanny (Turning her hand around): Did You and Long Nose say anything behind big nose?

Usopp (Leg shaken): No I didn't said nothing!

Billy (Pointing to Morty): He say it? 

Morty: Said what?

(Slap)

Morty: I'll get you for that Billy.

Sanji: So Fanny what brings a tomboy to our ship?

Fanny: I said I didn't come here to say hello!

Alvin Jr: So why have you come here?

Fanny: Captain Black has asked me to give you this Message.

Koenma: Captain Black huh?

Alvin Jr: Koenma sir?

Koenma (reading the Message): It would seem that Captain Black want you guys to check out this Udrogoth.

Luffy: Udro.

Yoh: Goth?

Len: I never heard of the place.

Fanny: Bakana (Translation: Stupid) the reason you don't know anything it about Udrogoth is because it from another world.

Timmantha: You mean it's from another version of Neo earth like me?

Fanny: Correct.

Koenma: I guess Section 13 know about the Chaos Control thing that been going on.

Fanny: And just how do you know about section 13 Mr. Pacifier?

Anna: I watch what you say missy that's the son of King Yemma of Spirit World.

Fanny: You mean this his son? But why a grown man has a pacifier in his mouth.

Anna: In Spirit world Appears as a toddler but here you see him like that, as you can see here in the living world he about the size and age of Roronoa Zoro.

Koenma: So tell me why Captain Black asks The Neo Z-Fighter and Team Urameshi to do this task?

Yusuke: And why ask Luffy and his Pirate Crew for help?

Luffy: Yeah.

Fanny: Who am I to question his decision? If you asked me guys may screw this up.

Everyone except Zoro and Remy: Nani!

Zoro: Don't you worry Fanny my swords and I will deal with anything that's in this Udrogoth.

Trey: Grrrrrr! Temae!

Len: You haven how dare you?

Inuyasha: Kusottare (Translation: Asshole)!

Luffy: Dare-ni mukatte mono itten-dayo (Translation: Who do you think you're talking to?)

Trey: I say we kick her ass!

Hoagie: No don't!

Len: Too late! Bason! Slash Dance!

(Fanny stops Len's attack with the use of only two fingers)

Len: How did you!

Fanny: Is that all Tao Len?

Trey: Nipopo Punch! Time to cool off Fanny!

(Fanny senses Trey coming and jumps over his)

Fanny: Hunting Beast!

(Fanny held out both hand and a Ki Force blows Trey and Len away)

Len: What was that attack?

Trey: I didn't see what she did?

Fanny: It's called Shikousouhazin or Hunting Beast.

Remy: You just did the level 3 version of the Shishisenkou Technique.

Fanny: She I did.

Inuyasha: My turn!

Kuwabara: Don't hit a girl Inuyasha! 

(Jumps ups and clam down with his claw but Fanny stops the attack)

Fanny: And you called yourself a half-demon. (Drawing out a Chakram) Whirlwind Rush!

Inuyasha: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Fanny spins around with her Chakram sending Inuyasha flying)

Len: Amazing!

Trey: She just knocked down Inuyasha?

Fanny: Are you 2 done wasting your Furyoku? And what about you Half-boy?

Inuyasha: You one this round for now.

Fanny: By the way I also mean asked to join you on is mission.

Nami: Fine.  
-  
Episode 39: Feudal Battle Part 2 – The Land of Udrogoth

Dexter: Okay for this trip we shall take the Neo Carrier.

Nami: Neo Carrier?

Alvin Jr: What's that?

Rudy: It a new space/air craft carrier something like the Arch Angel you see on the anime Gundam Seed. I made the design for it and Dexter and A.J built it.

Yoh: Well I see it looks like the White Base from the Original Gundam Series not the Arch Angel from Gundam Seed.

Eddy: Who give a fuck at least we have wings to fly.

Luffy: Hell yeah!

Fanny: You two! No smart ass language!

Eddy: Hoagie tell your girlfriend to go fuck herself.

Hoagie: Nani (Translation: What?)? I can't tell her that.

Boy: Tuck-Aniki wait up!

Tuck: It's Jason and Adam from School.

Brad: Why are two too doing here?

Fanny: I seen these two before Jason here a two bit pervert and Adam here who know why he's with him must be an Okama.

Adam: Whoa I'm not Gay I have a girlfriend but she moved to another town a year ago.

Mac: So why are you two here anyway?

Jason: Come on Mac we know that you guys are all going to this Udrogoth, right?

Fanny: That's none of you godforsaken concern.

Adam: Hey who die and made her captain?

Mac: You can come but you Jason do not look up Haley's dress or you'll be sorry.

Ray-Ray: Why tell him that?

Mac: He along with Adam has the power of the Devil's fruit like Luffy and Scrooges nephews.

All 3: Really?

Huey: What kind do they have?

Jason: My is the Xray-Xray Fruit

Adam: And is the Infr-Infr Fruit I I'm now able to see in the dark and shoot eye beams.

Ray-Ray: I see with his Xray-Xray powers he can see through anything even Haley's underwear.

Fanny: Hentai.

Jason: W-who said I use that for peeking?

Akane: Jason can't come.

Jason: Under who's word?

Akane: Mine you pervert it's bad enough that we have Jonny 2x4 we don't need you here too so hit the road.

Jason: You're not my Obaasan (Translation: Grandmother)! Only she can tell me what to do!

(Jason gave Akane the middle finger)

Yosaku: Hey he just gave Akane-Aneki the Middle finger!

Ranma: Whoa he flipped you off Akane.

Akane: Grrrr!

Jason: She must be the Okama around here not Adam.

Akane: What did you say!

(Fanny trips Akane)

Ryoga: Hey did you do that for he called Akane an Okama.

Fanny: I don't care Hibiki we're wasting time let's get on board Hoagie you'll pilot this Neo Carrier.

Dexter: Hold on I already ask Squidward to be the Pilot?

Fanny: Then he'll be the Co-Pilot!

Sango: I surprise you did ask her to bear your child monk.

Miroku: She frightens me Sango.

Inuyasha: She just another tomboy like Akane.

(As everyone went on board the Neo Carrier few off)

(Now on Board)

Sanji: Here you go Miss Fulbright I make you some nice warn Tea.

Fanny: Are you trying to flirt with me Sanji I'm taken!

Billy: But who Hoagie?

(Kicking sounds)

Billy: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Fanny: That's none of your business

Trixie: Yo Kuki who can you put up with this girl?

Adam: My sister was a KND member and she never told me about this Fanny check?

Kuki: She's strict really strict.

Luffy: So Nami how long is Udrogoth?

Nami: Who knows Luffy since it's not on the map I can't pin point where it may be located.

Sanji: You can track it done Nami-San.

Zoro: We'll just have to check down Neo Europe.

Alvin Jr: You could be right Zoro we should check Neo Greenland.

Fanny: What makes you think it's there.

Alvin Jr: Only one why to know Fanny.

Luffy: Next stop! Neo Greenland!

-Now in Greenland-

Fanny: A doubt Udrogoth is around here.

American Dragon: Hey I'll fly around and scoop out the area.

Jake view around Greenland and found a usually area

Danny Phantom: Jake found it?

American Dragon: Dude checks this out.

Danny Phantom: Hey this sign is in English (Reading the sign) Welcome to the land of Udrogoth. Ha! This will hit that trap where it hurts 

American Dragon: Yeah I see that.

Fanny: Nante itta-noyo?

Both: Kuso!

Fanny: So this Udrogoth.

Luffy: Great let's head into town! Gomu Gomu no!

Danny Phantom: Luffy no!

Fanny: What kind of Devil's Fruit power is this?

American: he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit aka Gomu-Gomu Fruit.

Luffy: Rocketto!

(Luffy slingshots himself and everyone right into town Now inside Udrogoth)

Trixie Tang: Must he do that?

Timmy: One of these days I'm gonna hurt him!

(Beeping, Beeping)

Eddie: Hmmmm!

Alvin Jr: Eddie what is that?

Eddie: It's the Chaos radar it track down the 7 Chaos Emeralds.

Eddy: So that's what you and Dexter have been working on.

Blossom: And it looks like it tracked on down.

Billy: Okay!

Luffy: Ikuzo!

Fanny: Hold it you two we don't know anything about this Place! You two can't just go off and Do what ever.

Luffy: Why not?

Billy: Yeah?

Fanny: Turner, Stevenson what do you two think we do?

Alvin Jr: We spit up.

Timmy: We'll cover more ground that way.

Alvin Jr: Okay who has his or her Cell phone on them?

Trixie: I have mine.

Kim: Here is mine.

Ranma: Mine is right here.

Jenny XJ9: Mine is attached to my left arm.

Fanny (Turning around): Okay Luffy you and Billy can go and Billy keep your Cell phone on!

Billy: All right already damn!

(Now with Luffy, Usopp and Billy)

Luffy: Okay now where can we fine some meat?

Billy: Meat?

Usopp: But what about Fanny? That girl gives me the creeps.

Luffy: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! What she won't know won't hurt her or us.

Meanwhile a green alien along with a small robot are walking around town his name is Zim one of the last surviving Irken invaders.

Zim: Gir you have found it?

Gir: You mean this Gem?

Zim: Yes this will do. I older to revived our fallen race we need to gather all 7 of these so called Chaos Emeralds.

Gir: Okay.

Zim: Now to find a way out of this area.

Buggy's Voice: Okay boys here are the plan this is who we're looking for.

Alvida's Voice: Wait that's an Irken.

Knightbrace's Voice: But didn't the Irken got whipped out on their home planet?

Buggy's Voice: Not all of them Kusottare! Some of these Irken have been scatter across the Galaxy long before the rest got took out. This one here is called Zim he may know where his servant bot Gir hid the Chaos Emerald. We have to fine him before Luffy and his friends do.

Zim: Oh shit!

Gir: You said a bad word.

Zim: Gir Shhhhh! (V.O) Kuso! These earth Pirates are on to me but what to a couple of Seadogs want with them?

Brick's Voice: High Command want all 7.

Zim: What is this High command?

Boomer's Voice: F.O.W.L High command:

Zim: F.O.W.L (Turning around) Who are you and why you have the faces of the Powerpull girls.

Brick: We're the Rowdyruff Boys.

Butch: Now hand over the Chaos Emerald.

Zim: Oh this Planet's God! Gir we must make a retreat!

Gir: Bai-Bai!

Buggy: Hey that's Zim!

Alvida: So he was spying on us huh? Go get those boys!

All 3: Yes Miss Alvida!

While the Rowdyruff Boys ran after Zim and Gir, Zim duck into a trash can

Butch: We lost them!

Brick: Show yourself Zim!

Boomer: Or you're too much of a low class coward to fight us.

Zim: Low Class? Who the fuck are you calling a Low Class Invader! I'M ZIM!

Brick: You also be dead unless you hand over the Chaos Emerald.

Zim: Never! The Chaos Emeralds are needed to revive my People from death's door.

Butch: Save it Zim!

(Butch punches Zim in the chest)

Gir: MASTER!

Zim (Coughing up Blood): Damn you 3!

Yoh: Stop right there you 3!

Brick: Yoh!

Yoh: Amidamaru! Spirit form! Into the Sword! Into the Antiquity! Double Medium!

Brick: You think you scar us with that glowing sword?

Yoh: Nah- Not Really Let's rock!

Brick: Let's trash guys!

All 3: Yeah!

Yoh: Amida-style: Grand Halo Blade!

(Slashes sounds)

(With one attack Yoh knocks down all 3 onto the ground)

Yoh: I'll be out for all while. (Walking towards Zim) Hey you're Irken I didn't know there's anyone of you left out in Space.

Amidamaru: Looks like he passed out Yoh.

Yoh (Picking up Zim): Hey you may want to come with us

Gir: Okay then.  
-  
Episode 40: Feudal Battle Part 3 – Capture Zim at all cost

(Now inside an Inn Zim wakes up and fine Yoh and Anna standing next to Gir)

Gir: Good Morning.

Zim: Gir who are these humans?

Anna: Cool it you! You should be grateful for Yoh saving your life Invader Zim if you're still called that knowing that your people are all dead.

Zim: I'm still an Irken Warrior despite that fact that my people have been destroyed.

Anna: Your just like Just like Vegeta too much pride for your own good.

Zim: Who is this Vegeta? Anyway I thank for your boyfriend for saving me.

Anna: fiancée!

Zim: What ever! I'll taker me leave now.

Anna: Do you wish to die like you almost did.

Zim: What the hell are you talking about?

Yoh: Well.

(Flash back)

Alvin Jr: Yoh who is this?

Yoh: This is Gir and they guy I'm holding is Zim an Irken.

Alvin Jr: An Irken but I didn't know there are any left alive.  
Gir: Hello.

Kuki: How cute a little Android.

Wally: I never seen one before what he doing on this planet for?

Yoh: Who know I saw getting his butt kick by Brick, Boomer and Butch?

Blossom: The Rowdyruff boys here?

Buttercup: That mean Buggy the Clown is here as well.

Anna: Blossom you, Bubble and Buttercup here to see what they are up too.

Blossom: Okay Anna.

Bubble: What about him?

Anna: He has some explaining to do on why they want to kick his ass.

Gir: He is in trouble?

Anna: You could say that Gir.

(Flashback)

Zim: What do you mean I have some Explaining to do? Just who the fuck you do get off questioning the Irken Elite!

Len: You an Elite Irken Warrior don't me laugh Zim.  
Zim: It was attended as a joke! I'M ZIM!

Len: I don't care what your name is you're a low Class Warrior and doesn't know it.

Anna: And Zim also have 10 sec to explain himself or I force it out of him. Yoh be a Dear and take Gir with you.

Zim: Oi!

Yoh: Okay Anna.

(As Yoh, Gir and Len went outside Zenki and Gouki appeared behind Anna)

Zim: What is this? What the devil are those two?

Anna: Like I said I plan to force you to explain yourself Zim this won't take long.

(In the Meantime)

Buggy: What! Yoh beat the daylights out of you guys?

Brick: It's just like we said Captain Buggy?

Buggy: Drat! That Shaman thinks he can butt in our affairs then I'll have to flush Zim out! Get the Cannons ready boys we'll use my Super Hyper Buggy Balls and blast Udrogoth into bits Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

Boomer: Yeah who care if this Town gets blown away?

Buggy: That's right boys let's blast this town to bits!

(Pirates cheering)

(Meanwhile)

Luffy: Blossom any luck with you 3?

Blossom: Now what about you guys they are one of your rivals.

Zoro: Nah.

(Cannon blast)

Sanji: What the hell?

(Bubbles few up and saw a Buggy Ball being shot out right into a castle)

Bubble: It's Buggy he's try to blow up the Castle up that hill.

Juniper Lee: He's trying to what?

Gir: Uh-ho.

Alvin Jr: We have to head to that castle come on!

(Another Buggy Ball was shot and it blow up 10 houses)

Lilo: (Gasped)

Luffy: Grrrrr! Buggy you think this is Funny!

Inuyasha: Show yourself Bugo or what ever the hell your name is.

Buggy: It's Buggy and who are you? Are with are you with Luffy's crew?

Inuyasha: Hell no! And the name is Inuyasha! A half-demon

Cabaji: So Yoh what did your Fiancée do with Zim? Captain Buggy would like to speak with him.

Yoh: I'm not allowed to tell you that.

Young Man: Hold it you Fiend of a clown you!

Buggy: Who is this guy?

Mohji: Captain it's a Barbarian?

Inuyasha: Who are you?

Dave: The call me Dave the Barbarian.

Buggy: Hey I'm in the Middle of something so get lost!

Dave: I'm afraid I can't do that for you see my sister Fang won't let me back in the house until I drive you and your pirate crew out of Udrogoth you big Nose!

Buggy: What did you say!

Nami: That fool!

Zoro: What a Baka.

Buggy (Getting pissed off): Oh is that so huh?

(Buggy's Pirates aim the Cannon right at Dave)

Dave: Bajabbers!

Lula: Dave you better do something?

Inuyasha (Pushing Dave aside): Move it Asshole! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

(Inuyasha jumps up and claws the Cannon slicing up)

Buggy: Bakayaro!

Inuyasha: Now what Clown?

Buggy: Scurvy Half-demon you just like pissing off the bad guys do you?

Inuyasha: May be I get a kick out of doing just that Dave: Who is this guy?

(Inuyasha draws out Tetsusaiga while Buggy gets ready to use his Bara-Bara Hou)

Buggy: Time for Chop-Chop!

Fang: Dave!

A girl jumps on top of Buggy and cause him to fall to the ground nose first

Dave: Fang what are you doing here?

Fang: Are you gonna let this guy knock you down it's not Barbariany!

Ray-Ray: Barbariany that's not even a real word.

Fang: And who the hell are you people.

Fanny: Watch you mouth your Bloody brat!

Dave: Fang you can't use that word what would mom and dad say if they where here?

Buggy: Hello I'm not done here Dave the Barbarian!

Dave: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! He's torso! It been disconnected from his low part of his body.

Fang: Who are you?

Buggy: I ate the Chop-Chop Fruit girly.

Zim: I forgot there are some of the humans on this Planet that the power of this Devil's fruit.

Luffy: You're right I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit see!

(Luffy extends his arm and grabs Dave and pulls him near Zoro)

Dave: Oh my lord!

Zoro: Hey you may want to sit this one out Dave.

Fang: Not he can't 

Zoro: Do you want your brother to die?

Fang: What do you mean?

Nami: He's no match for Buggy's crew.

Buggy: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Oh how embarrassing to know that you own brother is no match for Buggy the Clown? As if he can defeat me, what's wrong Fang why are you just standing there are you scared of me? What are you plan to do about it Monkey Girl? Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

(Pirates Laughing)

Luffy: Quit your laughing it's not funny!

Fang (Aura surrounds her): I AM NOT A MONKEY!

(Fang turned around and jumped everyone last Pirate in Buggy's Gang as a result they all got knocked the F- out)  
Luffy: Whoa she beat up everyone even Buggy.

Ray-Ray: Whoa what's with the temper Monkey Girl?

Fang (Grabbing Ray-ray by the shirt): Don't ever CALL ME THAT!

(Fang slams Ray-Ray into a wall)

Juniper Lee: Ray-Ray!

Tuck: What have she done?

Brad: Hey you beat up my brother's classmate.

(Moments Later at the Inn)

Rio: Is Ray-Ray gonna be all right?

Monroe: Okay what did he say to get him butt kicked.

Ray-Ray: Man what's her problem.

Trey: Hold still your head needs to be bandaged up.

Juniper Lee: I should Press assault changes in that Brat.

Dave: assault changes? Bajabbers! Hey wait June I'm sorry about my sister trying to crack your brother's skull in. To make it up I'll let you all spend the night at out castle.

Juniper Lee: Huh?

Dave: Please don't sue us!

Lula: Oh come on how can you change the girl's mind?

Yoh: Deal!

Dave: Thank you.

Juniper Lee: Oi Yoh!

Luffy: Think about he's want to making up for the damage his sister did to Ray-Ray. Also this guy lives in a castle and that means we'll get to eat Meat.

Juniper Lee: You and your stomach! Fine I'll drop the Changes.  
-  
Episode 41: Feudal Battle Part 4 – David the Barbarian

At the Inn Danny and Yosaku found Zim all beaten up

Danny (Shocked): WTF?

Yosaku (Shocked): Hey Anna-Aneki what's gives here?

Anna: Zim refuse to explain himself so I have to ruff him up.

Danny: You didn't use those two Shikigamis on him didn't you?

Anna: I did.

Zim: Retched Human Female how dare you have those "Shikigamis" attack the Irken Elite!

Len: Stop calling yourself that! You're not a Elite!

Yoh: Anyway you know that guy we meet he's offering is to stay at his home.

Anna: Oh really.

(Later on that very afternoon)

Luffy: Whoa check this place out.

Sanji: He lives here?

Dave: I love to invite my new friends in but Fang hid my keys.

Zoro: Stand back Dave.

(Zoro took out his Sword and slice the door in half)

Dave: Bajabbers!

Fang: Hey who do you think you're slicing the door in half Zolo?

Zoro: It's Zoro not Zolo.

Anna: Fang right? Juniper Lee told me that you tried to injury her brother Ray-Ray. Be a dear a get us something to drink.

Fang: Get it yourself.

Zim: You may want to do what this girl says before she sends out one of those Shikigamis at you.

Princess Candy: Dave what did Fang do now?  
Sanji: Who's this?

Dave: That me older sister Princess Candy.

Sanji: A Princess? Why she is as sweet as Candy!

Everyone: Nani!

Fanny: What the hell is this?  
Luffy (Chucking): Well.

Sanji: Hello there Princess the name is Sanji I'm the head cook of the Marry go.

(Wrack)

Candy: Why did you do that for?

Nami: Sanji we didn't come here for that!

Zoro (carrying a knocked out Sanji on his back): Well let's go in.

(Now inside)

Luffy: So Dave where's the meat?

Dave: Meat? Oh you mean dinner It's not ready yet.

Candy: What do you mean it's not ready yet? You didn't went food shopping yet.

Luffy: No meat hey what kind of host are you?

Alvin Jr: Luffy chill may be he couldn't do so because Buggy tried to blow up Udrogoth Remember.

Luffy: That's true.

Sanji: I'll go get the food shopping done.

Danny: I'll go with you Sanji.

Betty: No we'll go with you?

Nigel: What's this?

Luffy: Now hold on Betty how do we know that you two are not going to make bacon.

(Danny kicks Luffy in the face)

Danny: Out in public are you goofy?

Luffy: Owwww! You didn't have to stomp my face in!

Sanji: Good thinking Danny-boy Betty can't do this by herself she needs a man by her.

Luffy: What should we do until then?

Brad (chuckling): Ever heard of Spin the bottle?

Luffy: What's that?

(Now outside)

Danny: So Betty I have something to ask you.

Betty: Yes?

Danny: You remember how we met right?

(Flash back from Season I)

Danny (Blushing): I'm sorry for looking underneath you dress.

Red Head girl: It's okay you probably didn't mean it when we ran into each other. So this Tomboy is with you?

Akane: excuse me?

Danny: No she's not so…………uh what's your name?

Betty: My name is Betty.

Danny: Mine is Danny Fenton.

Sanji: Mine is Sanji and this one here is Akane Tendo and that XJ9.

Jenny Xj9: It's Jenny, Sanji and we have to go before you know who sees us here.

(Flash back ends)

Betty: Oh yeah but why you asked?

Danny: I didn't ask you your last name?

Betty: It's Barrett.

Danny: So your full name is Betty Barrett.

Sanji: Soon it'll be Betty Fenton if Danny plays his cards right.

Both: Betty Fenton?

Danny (V.O): I wonder what my future with Betty would be like.

(Just then Danny picture himself married to Betty and Betty picture herself with her Newborn son who looks like Danny)

Sanji: Hey! Betty-Chan, Danny-boy what's going on?

Betty: Sanji?

Danny: Huh?

Sanji: You two zone out their Danny come on let's get these food shopping do already.

(Meanwhile)

Buggy (Getting back up): When I get my hands on that Monkey I'll give her my Chop-Chop Spank right on her ass!

Brick: Yeah I say we teach her a lesion!

Knightbrace: Hold it Cyber X told us to grab Zim and take the Chaos Emerald from him never mind that Monkey.

Buggy: I won't she mess with the wrong Clown! I'll leave that to you Knightbrace.

Knightbrace: Fine then.

Buggy: Come now boys we march to that Castle!

(In the Meantime at the Castle)

Luffy: So how you Play Spin the Bottle?

Brad: You spin and who ever it lands on you'll get to kiss.

Luffy: What you kiss who ever the Bottle lands on?

Nami: I see what you planning Brad you want a kiss from me.

Brad: Me kiss a thief forget it you're not playing!

Tuck: I know what this is about you want to put the moves on Frankie.

Brad (Blushing): Says who Tuck?

Bloo: First Sanji and now you?

Brad: Fuck off you blue piece of Shit!

Mac: Hey don't call him that.

Bloo: Who are you calling a blue piece of Shit!

Dave: Excuse could we keep the volume down on the Language.

Brad: I'll go first.

Luffy: Okay then.

(Brad spins the bottle and it landed on Usopp)

Brad: Usopp! Oh hell no! (Walking away)

Usopp: Ewwww! That's sick Noah take over for me!

Noah: No!

Juniper Lee: Hey they're back!

Sanji: Spin the Bottom huh? Let's see we have 3 lovely ladies here Nami, Frankie and Candy.

Zim: Disgusting Humans kissing each other the whole Human love thing is also disgusting!

Gir: I don't think so.

Voice: ZIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Zim: That voice its Dib!

Dib: Temae!

Luffy: Dib?

Yosaku: I know that guy he's that Alchemist who went to the Grand Line for the whole summer.

Johnny: But what's he doing here in Udrogoth.

Fanny: Dib what would the Elemental Alchemist be doing here?

Dib: ZIM FUCKED MY SISTER WHILE I WAS AT THE GRAND LINE!

Zoro: Hey!

Sanji: Nani! Zim what the hell did you do to the guy's sister?

Zim: Now hold on I would never have sex with a human.

Dib: Usotsuki (Translation: Lair!) That's not what I was told! I'm going to kill you!

Candy: Dave stop this before he get blood on the floor.

Dave: Wait a sec Dib maybe you sister fell in love with him.

Dib: You keep out of this!

Sanji: You bastard how dare you rape someone's sister.

Zim: It was more like the other way around Sanji.

Gir: No o two had the doom, doom sex.

Nami: Ewwww!

Dib: No more tall tales!

(Dib jumps up and comes down with his Sword and Zim got out of the way)

Zim: What are you doing trying to kill me?

Dib: What do you think?

(Dib trust his sword forward and his sword hits the wall)

Zim: Kuso that Bastard lost it!

Dib: Sword Blaze!

(By using Alchemy Dib added a fire-element to his Sword and begun to swing it at Zim)

Knightbrace: Stop right there!

Nigel: Knightbrace!

Wally: Why now?

Fanny: So you come to finish what Cyber X started from the KND Moon base?

Knightbrace: No! I come for the Chaos Emerald!

Dib: Chaos Emerald?

Gir: I ate it.

Fanny: What!

Luffy: Huh?

Nami: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Knightbrace: You foolish android that's not food! (Drawing out two Hook Swords)  
I guess I'll have to slice you up then.

Luffy: Not happening! Gomu Gomu no Pistoru!

(Luffy punches Knightbrace)

Luffy: Keep away from Gir!

Knightbrace: You can't stop me Rubber boy!

Zoro: My turn!

(Swords clashing)

Zoro: Okay Knightbrace let's see you can handle this! Tatsumaki!

(Zoro uses 3 swords to create a tornado around Knightbrace sending him upward)

Knightbrace: Eat this Zoro!

(Knightbrace aim something at Zoro's face)

Sanji: Nani!

Zoro: This is toothpaste.

Usopp: Hot salsa Star!

(Usopp fires something at Knightbrace and he was covered in Flames)

Knightbrace: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sanji: Now for the main Course!

(Sanji stand up side down and spin his legs performing a power spin kick sending Knightbrace into they wall)

Sanji: Want desert?

Knightbrace: I had my fill!

Danny: He doesn't seem to give up.

Timmy: My turn now! Crimson Dragon: Hyakuratsu Ken!

(Timmy initiates a punch combo sending Knightbrace into the sky and then Ranma come down with a Drive kick sending Knightbrace crashing down)

Luffy: Yeah he's down for the count!

Zoro (Picking up Knightbrace by his arms): Ready?

Inuyasha (Picking up Knightbrace by his legs): Ready.

Sanji: Okay Knightbrace it's time for you to.

(Sanji runs in and kicks Knightbrace right into the window)

Sanji: Get the hell out of here!

Nami: Now that he's gone what about the Chaos Emerald Gir said he ate it.

Zim: Gir you fool how could you eat it!

Gir: He was about to take it.

Usopp (Holding a hack saw): Let's cut Gir open!

Rio: You put that down before you hurt someone.

Fanny: Damnit we'll have to head to and inform Captain Black.

Alvin Jr: Okay then.

Dave: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Outside)

Luffy: Buggy did what?

Nami: He Spanked Fang?

Ray-Ray: What did she do to get paddle on the butt for?

Dave: He spanked my sister I demand justice!

Zoro: What are you planed to do?

Dave: I'll join you and make that clown pay for spanking my sister.

Candy: You're not going alone Dave.

Uncle Oswidge: Whoa I can't let you both go by yourselves.

Luffy: Then come with us mister. Next stop Station Square!  
-  
Episode 42: Feudal Battle Part 5 – Mindy and Princess

(Now on the Neo Carrier heading back to Station Square)

Kagome: Fang I bought you some ice.

Fang: Don't need it.

Kagome: Why not? The clown like Slapped you rear end about 100 times.

Fang: Just go away.

Usopp: You need a boy friend you know that.

Frankie: Usopp she's 7 years old.

Luffy: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha and Ray-Ray here is about the same age as Mac and he got beat up by Fang?

Ray-Ray: Hey you wouldn't fine that funny yourself if that happen to you!

Adam: Fang-Aneki you should take up Kagome-Aneki's offer.

Jason: It'll cool down that so of yours.

Fang (Taking the bag of Ice): Fine.

Zoro: Hey you seen Danny or Betty?

Tucker: Off by themselves Zoro let's leave them be for awhile.

Zoro: Oi! Could they fine a hotel room to do that?

(Meanwhile with Danny)

(BGM: Seal-Kiss from a Rose)

Betty: So what do you want to tell me?

Danny: Okay. Ever since I saw you, you have been on my mind I don't that this is destiny or what. If it is I want to be with you for as long as we live (Holding Betty's hands)

Betty (Blushing): Danny?

Danny: I'm in love with you Betty.

Betty: I-I love you too Danny.

(Both Danny and Betty give each other a passionate kiss and Danny laid Betty on a bed and started to kiss her on the Neck)

Betty (Moaning): Danny-Kun

(Meanwhile)

Luffy: I guess I should fine something to eat since we didn't have diner.

Dexter: Must you think about your stomach?

(Luffy and Dexter turned around and fine Mandy simonizing herself)

Luffy: What are you doing over there?

Mandy: Huh? Luffy, Dexter?

Dexter (Turning around): I saw nothing.

Luffy: But Dex we saw her playing with herself.

Mandy: Luffy if you tell anyone what you seen you'll pay.

Luffy: I have no money on me not a single Zeni.

Morty: She didn't mean that kind of pay.

Danny (Opening the door): Hey what's going on?

Mandy: Nothing going on.

Betty: Well we thought.

Mandy: Betty you have some white stuff on your cheek.

Luffy: Is that glue?

Billy: Glue that's not Glue you Baka its Sem—

Danny (Covering Billy's mouth): Don't go there Billy.

(Betty took a most towel and wiped it off)

(Meanwhile with Cyber X)

Cyber X: Damn that Robot has eaten the Chaos Emerald.

Father: I see that you are having an off day.

Cyber X: Father what brings you here.

Father: I decide to inform two of my best agents to recover the Chaos Emerald.

Cyber X: Oh and who are they?  
(The next day at Station Square High)

Luffy: I'm back! (Looking at a large group) what's this?

Nami: Kodachi why are you here? You go to St. Hebereke Jogakuin what's the deal.

Kodachi: Oh didn't you hear Nami both our schools are going to merged.

Luffy: Just like Square and Enix?

Sanji: That means more Girls! Hey ladies (Running towards the group) allow me to give you all a big hello!

(Wrack)

Kuno: You clam yourself down.

Sanji: Hey why did you do that for?

Luffy: I better hide before they see me.

(Now at the hallway)

Danny: So the School board deiced to merge St. Hebereke with Station Square High?

Betty: That's right I was surprise myself when my mom told me about this.

Danny: That would explain the Consultation over the summer. So after our lunch period I can show you around.

Dash: Hey Fenton how about you and Barrett save that for the honeymoon.

Betty: Who is this asshole? He remains me of Duncan Payne from middle School.

Danny: That asshole is Dash he's the QB here.

Principal Kuno: Everyone head to Class now before me be giving young people bathroom duty for the whole week.

(After hearing that everyone rushed over to Mr. Cocker's Class)

Mr. Cocker: Well looks like we have a large group now I have the list of the new coming to lets' here shall we? Juniper Lee?

Juniper Lee: Here.

Mr. Cocker: Gaz?

Gaz: Here.

Mr. Cocker: Betty Barrett.

Betty: Here.

Mr. Cocker: Penelope Lang

Penelope: Here.

Mr. Cocker: Looks like we're do to the last two Mindy and Princess.

Mindy: Here.

Princess: Here.

Blossom: Wait a sec did Cocker said Princess?

Sanji: Friend of you and your sisters?

All 3: No!

Buttercup: That girl is bad news.

Usopp: How bad is she?

(The Powerpuff Girl explain to Sanji and Usopp about what their pervious encounter with Princess back when they were kids)

Luffy: So she's a Powerpuff wannabe.

Mr. Cocker: Hey no talking!

Sanji: Sorry teach.

Luffy: Yes sir.

Boy: Hey Mr. Cocker look outside.

(A young man with a long black coat enters the building)

Gaz: It's my brother.

Sanji: You mean Dib?

(Later on during lunch Period)

Alvin Jr: Dib what brings you here?

Dib: My dad told me Gaz goes here now along with the rest of St. Hebereke.

Lilo: But don't you to an all boys School across town?

Dib: I didn't but I ask for a transfer to KEEP A EYE ON THAT HENTAI ZIM!

Kimi (Turning around): Zim goes here too?

Zim: This again Dib?

Dib: Don't you deny it Zim you rape my sister!

Sanji: Zim you're one sick bastard.

Zim: You keep out of this Sanji!

Gaz: You mean misinformed Dib.

Dib: Nante ittan-dayo?

Gaz: Zim and I did doing it while you where at the Grand Line but I allow that to happine.

Everyone: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Luffy: That mean Zim didn't rape your sister Dib.

Usopp: Shut up!

Dib: Wakaranai (Translation: I don't understand.)

(Billy crying)

Tucker: Hey Billy where are you going?

Nami: Grim what did Mandy say to him now? 

Grim: Nami why do you asked her that yourself.

(After School)

Sheldon: Hey Irwin have you seen Billy?

Irwin: No Sheldon I didn't see him after he ran out crying.

Boy: Hey I saw him heading towards the subway.

(Now at the subway with Nami)

Nami: There you are Mandy.

Mandy: What do you want Nami?

Nami: What did you say to Billy we all saw him crying right Gaz told Dib the truth about her and Zim?

Mandy: I just told him I that don't like him that's all.

Nami: Uso bakkari. (Translation: That's a Lie)

Mandy: Damatte-yo! (Translation: Shut up)

Nami: You can't fool me Mandy I do like him it's in your Legacy of the Red Dragon Profile.

Mandy: My what?

Nami (Holding a Bio sheet): At the Bottom it says here. Both Billy and Mandy have feels for each other but they don't want to show it for some reason.

Mandy: You're your proof?

Nami: I see you playing with yourself by the door while both Danny and Betty were rocking the boat.

Mandy: What makes you think I was fingering myself?

Nami: Flash back please (Flash back)

(BGM: Keith Sweat - Make It Last Forever)

(While I getting some ice for Fang I saw you peeking at Danny and Betty doing you where down to you knees as you were feeling yourself up)

(Wait you were there? But I didn't see you?)

(Sounds of Danny and Betty Moaning)

Mandy (While thinking about Billy): Damnit why do those two have to go at it now I'm so hot.

(Nami: Well, well what do we here?)

(Flashback ends)

Mandy: You saw me?

Nami: That's right Mandy you do care about him you just do want to show it out to anyone.

Mandy: We're just friends not lovers.

Nami: That's not what Billy thinks and now he may have commit suicide.

Mandy (Shocked): What?

Nami: You heard me.

Mandy: That Baka by be a Dumbass but he not dumb enough to kill himself.

(Meanwhile with Sanji on top of the Megas)

Sanji: Hey Coop you see that Big Nose jerk?

Coop: Nope no sign of him.

Brad: Is that him?

Usopp: He's gonna fall!

Sanji: What? Billy don't do it!

(Sanji jumps upward and grabs Billy)

Luffy: What are you think Billy?

Billy: I have nothing to live for.

Usopp: But Billy this is not the answer you heard tell her how you fell about her.

Billy: What?

Sanji: Go fine her and tell here damn you!

Billy: But I don't here she is.

Mandy: Billy.

Billy: Mandy?

Mandy: Nami and I had a talk on the Subway and I said some things I didn't mean.

Billy: Huh? Mandy what are you trying to tell me?  
Mandy: Don't ever think about committing suicide you Baka! And I-I-I-I Lo-Lo.

Usopp: Just hurry up and say it!

Mandy: I can't say this is English so I'll tell you in another Language Ai shiteru Billy.

(Mandy came over and give Billy and Passionate Kiss)

Grim: I told you they have a thing for each other Brad you owe me 50 Zeni.

Brad: Fine! Here! And you two get a room!

(Mandy kicks Brad in the face)

Mandy: Shut the fuck up Bradley.

(Voice: Isn't this touching I knew you two are together Mandy.)

Brad (Getting up): Who are you?

Mandy: Mindy.

Coop: Hey you guys know here?

Luffy: We saw her in Mr. Cocker's class.

Nami: What do you want?

Princess: I believe he's with you.

(Princess throws a Beaten up Zim on Coop's car)

Brad: It's Zim?

Johnny: What did you do to Zim-Aniki?

Jamie: Dang is he dead?

Zim: I'm not dead you fool!

Mandy: Let me guess Mindy you and what's her face are on F.O.W.L's side.

Mindy: Bingo and look who we have (Holding Gir) after all did he ate the Chaos Emerald.

Gir: Hey there!

Luffy: If Gaz sees Zim like this you two are gonna pay.

Mandy: I think she already knows Luffy.

Gaz: Frozen Dagger!

(Gaz creates a series of ice spikes and Mindy and Princess avoid the attack)

Usopp: WOW! She pissed off!

To Be Continue

(Ending theme: Shaman King - Sono Saki no Justice "Iron Maiden Jane Song") 


	8. Chapter 6: Chaos Control Arc part 2

Legacy of the Red Dragon – Season II By Red Dragon Zero

NOTE: The Following Fanfiction X-Over contains Swearing/foul language Explosives Blood Martial Arts Nudity Adventure Comedy Drama Shounen Supernatural Science Fiction Mecha An some Sexual Content

(Season II Opening Theme Song: One Piece – Every One Piece)

Chapter 6: Chaos Control Arc Episode 43: Feudal Battle Part 6 – Koga the Wolf demon

Recap: Two months has passed and there are reports of several Lights beaming down into the Planet. At Station Square High Everyone is back in School after the Summer Vacation. A new transfer student arrived her name is Kagome Higurashi. Later on the Marry Go Fanny Fulbright came to the NEO Z-Team with a message from Captain Black. It seems that Section #13 wanted them to check out a place call Udrogoth. Around that time the Rowdyruff Boys ran after Zim and Gir. As usually they overpowered Zim and was about to finish him off until Yoh came and stopped and with the use of the Amida-style: Grand Halo Blade the Rowdyruff Boys where knocked the fuck down. And now what to do with Zim who is knock down for the count. Inside an Inn Zim wakes up and fine Yoh and Anna. While Anna Question Zim on his reason for being here in Udrogoth the rest of the Neo Z-team face off with Buggy's Crew there they meet Dave the Barbarian and his younger sister Fang who mopped the Floor with them. Now To keep his family from being sued Dave offer The Team to stay at his home. at Dave's home after Sanji, Danny and Betty comes back from food shopping Zim's rival comes in his known as the Elemental Alchemist Dib. He came back from the Grand line for one Reason. It would seem that Zim has sexual intercourse with his younger sister Gaz and he's not to happy about that. But that's not all Knightbrace bust it to seal the Chaos Emerald but Gir said he ate and Knightbrace got the Crap beat out of him by the Straw Hat Crew and Timmy Turner. After that everyone found out the while Knightbrace was inside the Castle outside Buggy Spanked Dave's Sister Fang.

Gaz: Frozen Dagger!

(Gaz creates a series of ice spikes and Mindy and Princess avoid the attack)

Usopp: WOW! She pissed off!

Gaz: How dare you two harm Zim?

Mindy: What's it to you Gaz did we harm your boyfriend?

Zim (Getting up): I'm not her boyfriend.

Billy: Yeah right.

Inuyasha: Try telling that to her.

Mindy: Now who is this?

Inuyasha: Hey Princess how about you hand over Gir before I get pissed off.

Princess: Why should I?

Zim: Stay out of this half–breed I don't need you.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah if you didn't need anyone help why did you let yourself get your ass kicked by these two?

Zim: How dare you look down on the Irken Elite?

Mandy: Knock it off you two now it's not the time to be arguing.

Kagome: She's right Inuyasha.

Man: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Princess (Turning around): Who did that?

Voice: I did?

Inuyasha: It's

Kagome: Koga.

Luffy: Friend of yours.

Inuyasha: Hell no!

Johnny: Who's this guy he took out?

Koga (Pick up the gunman by the neck): This lowlife was trying to shoot Kagome.

Gunman: Don't hurt me! I was only following orders.

Blossom: Who's Orders?

Gunman: I can't say if I do I'll be killed.

Koga: I'll finish you off unless you tell me who give you these orders.

Gunman: It was one of F.O.W.L High Command members.

Koga: What is this F.O.W.L?

Kagome: And which one?

Gunman: I'm not telling which one.

Zoro: Koga stand back I'll make him talk.

Koga: 3 Swords?

Zoro: That's right my style is Santoryu the art of 3 swords. Oni---

Gunman: No don't! I'll talk it was fat---

(Gun shot)

(A bullet hit the Gunman in the back of his head)

Luffy: Fat? Fat who?

(Ranma looked up and saw Mindy and Princess on a helicopter and a Sniper holding a rifle)

Ranma: Damnit! They are trying to make a break for it!

Bubbles: They still have Gir!

Inuyasha: Nice going Koga you got distracting.

Koga: What do you mean Mutt face?

Yosaku: Inuyasha-Aniki, Koga-Aniki now it not the time for that!

Johnny: Those guys have Gir!

Eddy: Ed bring out your rocket launcher!

Ed (Holding a Rocket launcher): Okay Eddy!

Zoro: Oi, Oi! What are you planning to do?

Eddy: Ed here is going to blow those two bitches up.

Alvin Jr: Ed wait! One Mistake may end up doing harm then good.

(Alvin throws a small disc on to the Helicopter)

Trunks: That should do it we'll know were they are now, that disc is a homing device that my mom made.

Luffy: That's good we should thank your mom for this Trunks.

Alvin Jr: Now Mandy what did you do to make Billy ran out of School?

Mandy: It's all right we patch things up.

Lilo: What do that mean?

Luffy: They are lovers now. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

Brad: Yeah you should have seen her kissing Billy.

Mandy: Hey! Bradley let's not go there!

Brad: A-all right then don't get you dress all winkled up.

Lilo (turning to her right and see Koga): Who's this Inuyasha a friend of yours?

Both: He's not my friend!

Sanji: Hey you two don't yell at a lady. Both Koga and Inuyasha are rivals for Kagome's Love.

Inuyasha (Blushing): What the hell do you mean by that Sanji?

Sanji: Like father, like Son you too have fallen for a human.

Inuyasha: That is personal you kick boy, Love cook!

Sanji: Anyways we should follow that Helicopter Zim already went a head of us and Gaz is following him.

(Meanwhile at in old 1950 style factory)

Cyber X: You have done well you two.

Gir: Who are you?

Cyber X: I'm a Cyber X and I need the Chaos Emerald you have sorrowed.

Gir: Huh?

(In the meantime outside)

Timmy: I sense a very powerful power level.

Ranma: It must be Cyber X.  
Inuyasha: Who's Cyber X?

Jenny XJ9: He's a Maverick and a very dangerous one plus he also one for the F.O.W.L's High Command.

Zim: Don't care who he is!

Ryoga: Don't up Zim you're in no condition to fight.

Zim: Says who?

Miroku: He's right in your current Condition there's a change you may be killed allow us to recover Gir.

Zim: I don't need the help of no Humans!

Inuyasha: You have no choice so fuck off!

(Inuyasha punches Zim in the chest causing him to pass out)

Gaz: Why did you do that to him?

Inuyasha: Your boyfriend was in the way.

Koga: For once I have to agree with Mutt face here this Zim guy will never stood any change against these people, He better off backing out of this Fight.

Gaz: That doesn't give him the right to harm Zim!

Inuyasha: Look I have no time to argue with you Gaz! I'm going in!

Luffy: Hey wait up!

Luffy and Inuyasha run down towards the entrance of the Factory

Luffy: Hey looks like they do have no guards here what luck.

(Gun clicking)

Inuyasha: You had to open your mouth!

Luffy: Opps.

Guard #1: Sorry about this but none shall not pass!

Inuyasha: Bet it!

Luffy: Out of our way! Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!

Inuyasha: Wind Scar!

Guards: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Booming noses)

Luffy: Well that takes care of that.

Zoro: Luffy save some for the rest of us.

Koga: That goes for you too Mutt face.

Inuyasha: Watch it Koga! 

Sanji: Easy you two we have a small robot to save.

(Sanji kicks the doors open)

Inuyasha: Noone is around. It's quite too quite.

(Footsteps)

Koga (Turning around): Hey who's over there!

(Koga turns around and punches a 5 boxes)

Spongebob: Don't hurt me!

Patrick: Please don't kill us!

Koga: What the hell are you?

Johnny: Spongebob-Aniki, Patrick-Aniki why are you two doing here?

Spongebob: It's Mr. Krabs no one in Bikini Bottom hasn't seen him lately.

Alvin Jr: He's missing?

Len: He's here!

Patrick: That guy is Cyber X!

Cyber X: Finally I got to meet all of you.

Luffy: Where's Gir?

Cyber X (Holding Gir from the back his head): Right here.

Gir: Hello!

Gaz: Don't him down Maverick scum!

Mr. Krabs: Just hold it right there Cyber X if that's your real name?

Sanji: Mr. Krabs?

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs you're okay!

Mr. Krabs: Not now boy I have to talk Cyber X by is real name Plankton.

Trey: Nani? You mean this guy is Plankton?

Cyber X: You think I am Plankton! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

Spongebob: So you're not Plankton under that Reploid body?

Cyber X: No years ago I was once a human being.

Mr. Krabs: If you're not Plankton then what's your real name?

Cyber X: Who do you think it is? Does my Voice sound familiar to you Eugene?

Squidward: Hey just who you know his first name? 

Cyber X: Years ago Plankton and I were partners.

Yoh: You two worked to together? Where was this?

Cyber X: Long before there was an explosion that killed Plankton and mutated my human body. Months after Cy Lab found what's left of my human body and from there they use it to turn me into the Maverick Reploid you see before you. I give myself the name Cyber X.

Kim: So you were a Human before you become the Reploid you are now.

Rio: Miss Possible?

Ron: Hey Rio you forgot me.

Rio: Oh you are here as well Ron Stoppable.

Inuyasha: Enough of the small talk let's take him out!

(Inuyasha jumps up and comes down with Tetsusaiga by Cyber X stop his attack)

Inuyasha: What?

Cyber X: This is the power of the Tetsusaiga? Fell this Inuyasha Earth Claw!

(A claw pops up from the ground and throws Inuyasha into the wall)

Blossom: Inuyasha!

Dexter: Damn it!

(Crashing sounds)

Inuyasha (Getting back up): Damn you! 

Buttercup: He's mine!

(Buttercup charged in and punches Cyber X right in his chest and Koga grabs Cyber X right foot and throw him into a pressing machine)

(Machine Exploding)

Cyber X: You shall fail!

(Cyber X rushes in and punches Buttercup in the face sending flying and then he fires his Cycloptic Blast)

Bubble: Buttercup!

Yoh: Amidamaru! Into the sword!

(Yoh use Over Soul and blocks the Cycloptic blast)

Luffy: Cyber X head up! Gomu Gomu no Kane!

Cyber X turnings around and Luffy extends his neck back and let's go, unleashing a powerful HeadButt knocking down Cyber X onto the ground

Cyber X: Was that supposed to crack my head?

Spongebob: He's still moving!

Patrick: What is he!

Zoro: Just stay back you two.

Cyber X: Come at me if you dare!

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Gatoringu Gun!

(Luffy rapidly punches Cyber X from his shoulders to his head but Cyber X grabs Luffy's arms and throw right into Blossom and Dexter!)

Cyber X (In mid air): Lightning Break!

(Lightning clashes)

Gir: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Morty: Gir!

Shippu: That attack from Cyber X must have destroy his robot body)

(Suddenly the Chaos emerald fell from Gir's torso)

Cyber X (Picking up the Chaos Emerald): I'll be taking that.

Nigel: You manic First Middleton then the KND Moonbase and now this both you and F.O.W.L have gone too far this time!

Cyber X: Really once we gather all 7 Chaos Emeralds there no telling how far we'll go! Far Well until we meet again. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

After Cyber X leaves Yoh pick up Gir's broken Body

Yoh: Jenny can Mrs. Wakeman fix up Gir?

Jenny XJ9: I don't know but I'll ask her.

Yoh: Thanks.

Inuyasha: Damnit there's nothing for us to see here let's go. -  
Episode 44: Saving Gir

(BGM: One Piece: Chopper – Dakishimete)

Now at Jenny's home Alvin Jr, Lilo, Danny, Ranma, Inuyasha and Zoro sat in the living room waiting word from Mrs. Wakeman.

Zoro: Jenny it's been 2 hours since we got here haven't your mom fix Gir by now?

Mrs. Wakeman: Roronoa Zoro fixing this Irken Android is not that easy.

Dib: How can you it's not a like an earth Android or a Reploid.

Usopp: Poor Gir that Cyber X didn't give him a chance! He showed the little guy no mercy, No remorse No.

Blossom (Holding out her hand): Stop! We get the point Usopp!

Usopp: Sorry Blossom-San. 

Buttercup: Well I don't care how strong he is I'll not gonna sit here and let him get away with this.

Luffy: Wait you can't go out Buttercup.

Zoro: And you don't even know where to fine Cyber X.

Brad: If Mrs. Wakeman can't put Gir back together then we have no choice but to give him a descent burial.

(After hearing that Gaz punches Brad in the face)

Brad: My nose why did you do that for? I think it's Bleeding.

Gaz: No one is burying anyone Damnit! Dib can you use your alchemy to fix him?

Dib: Gaz I'm not that kind of alchemist. And neither are you. And I don't know who can use Alchemy to restore Gir back together.

Gaz: Kuso (Translation: Shit or Damn)

Mrs. Wakeman: What was that? I may not know much about Japanese Language but I know a curse word when I hear one so watch your mouth young lady!

(Outside on the roof)

Brad: What's her deal?

Usopp: Who knows ever since Zim screwed her?

Zim: What did you say?

Usopp: You heard me! You made sour love to her!

Brad: Usopp the term you mean is its Sweet love.

Usopp: I said sour because they are both sour pusses.

(The next day)

Kimi: Since Cyber X had the 1st Chaos Emerald we should be looking for the 2nd one.

Tommy: Well Dexter still has some bugs to work out on the Chaos Radar device.

Kimi: What should we do until then?

Zoro: We'll wait it out until then.

(Suddenly an orange hair girl taps Zoro on the back)

Zoro: Who are you?

PM: Hi I'm Pepper Mills.

Zoro: Pepper Mills? You're not from around here are you?

PM: Well I'm not the only one?

(Zoro, Tommy and Kimi turned around and see a small group before them)

A loud Kid: HEY YOU SEEN THIS BABY!

Zoro: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kimi: My ears!

Tommy: Not so Loud!

Zoro: Hey can you speak softly? 

Luffy: Oshaberi (Translation: You've got a big mouth)

Loud: NO I DON'T!

Luffy: Yes you do! Wait did you said has we seen a baby would this baby be big and have a bad smell.

PM: That's him?

Luffy: We'll take you to him.

Zoro: Luffy we don't even know who are these people?

Luffy: They know Big Baby and they could be from the same world as him.

Zoro: If you say so.

(Luffy, Tommy, Zoro and Kimi took the group to see Big Baby and when they got there)

Zoro: Dave you looked shocked there?

Dave: You may not want to go in there.

Luffy (Opening the doors): Why not? (Looking up) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Zoro: Hey! What happine here! He's as big as the Marry Go!

PM: What did you two do him?

Ray-Ray: Bakana (Transition: Stupid) here feed him growth Pills.

Zoro: Growth Pills Tuck you didn't?

Tuck: It was an accident!

Usopp: Oh yeah how are we gonna get him outside now?

(After hearing that Tuck kicks Both Usopp and Big Baby out the door)

(Crashing noise)

Mrs. Wakeman: What is going in here?

(All hands points to Tuck)

Everyone: It's his Fault!

Mrs. Wakeman: Okay someone going to tell how a 1 month old baby is now in the size of a ship?

Zoro: Why should we ask you that Luffy and I just got here?

Sanji (Just coming): Hey Mrs. Wakeman you don't have a shrink ray do ya?

Mrs. Wakeman: No I haven't.

(Just then a Blue light beamed down from the sky)

Mrs. Wakeman: Oh now what?

Sanji: Must be this Chaos Control Koenma spoke off.

(Now at a place called Lougetown two brothers fine themselves in a different Version of Earth which is called Neo Earth. The elder brother is called Edward Elric He is the steel type alchemist and the youngest is called Alphonse Elric)

Edward: Al what just happine?

Alphonse: I don't know Ed (Looking up at the sign) Lougetown?

Edward: I don't remember that being there Al I don't think we're in East City.

Man: Actually you're still in east city.

Alphonse: Who are you?

Captain Black: The name is Captain Black I'm the head of Section 13.

Edward: Section 13?

Alphonse: You know what happine?

Captain Black: One of my agents has informed me that this is cause by Chaos Control. We have reason to believe its cause by the 7 Chaos Emeralds.

Edward: You mean?

Captain Black: Your world has merged with ours and I think this is irreversible.  
Both: (Gasped)

Man: So you're saying that out world have merged with this one. That would Explain why East City and Central is near this Lougetown. I had a talk with the man in charge of Lougetown and even he doesn't know what just happine.

Captain Black: And you're?

Mustang: I'm Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist. I see you met Fullmetal and his brother.

Captain Black: I see I was explaining to them about what just happine.

Mustang: Fullmetal I have assignment for you and Alphonse. We need to know more about this world, Neo Earth.

Captain Black: Okay then Edward you may need this Intercom this will keep you in connect with you're the Colonel here. But before you two go one of my agents shall take you to a city called Station Square she's an Alchemist like yourself.

Edward: Oh Really.

Captain Black: She's a Mana type.

Edward: A Mana Alchemist huh? Okay Al let's go to this Station square.

Alphonse: Okay.

The two brother head to an air craft with an orange hair girl waiting for them.

Edward: Thinking you must be this Mana Alchemist huh?

Suzy: Yes, My name is Suzy.

Edward: I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist and this me younger brother Alphonse.

Alphonse: Nice to meet you.

(Meanwhile)

Luffy: Hey Mrs. Wakeman what's in the capsule?

Mrs. Wakeman: It's a new battle armor for XJ9.

Luffy: Oh like the kind Megaman X use.

Usopp: Why she needs to use battle armor?

Dexter: With these Mavericks she'll be facing she's gonna need to use it.

Mrs. Wakeman: This one is called the Strike Armor.

Usopp: Okay I understand that X sometimes use Battle armor he get from Dr. Light's Hologram. But what does this Strike Armor do for Jenny?

Dexter: You Remember the Strike Gundam from the Anime Gundam Seed?

Luffy and Usopp: It's like that?

Luffy: So it'll have an Aile Strike Mode, Sword Strike Mode and Launcher Strike Mode.

Dexter: True Mrs. Wakeman haven't got to those modes as of yet.

Luffy: I wonder how she looks like that Armor.

(Doorbell rings)

Jenny XJ9: I'll get it.

(Jenny opens the door and the Elric Brothers stands right next to the door)

Edward: A robot?

Zoro: Hey short man Jenny is a Reploid ever seen one?

Edward (Turning around): What did you say?

Zoro: I called you short man why?

Edward: Who are you calling Short buddy!

Suzy: Al is your brother always like that?

Alphonse: Yes My brother hates it when someone calls him short.

Zoro: Hey who are you 3 anyway?

Fanny: You must been this Full Metal Alchemist Captain Black told me about.

Edward: Must be another one of his Agent so you are you another Alchemist.

Fanny: No I'm no stinking Alchemist you chibi asshole!

Edward: What's with the mouth? You could have say something like "No I'm not an Alchemist" Or something. Anyway my name is Edward Elric and this my brother Alphonse.

Tootie: Suzy?

Remy: You two know each other?

Tootie: Yes we met in an all girls School 5 years ago.

Fanny: Nevermind that the 5 year bullshit Tootie!

Edward: I think toots here need her mouth wash with soap.  
Hoagie: What did you called her?

Edward: I called your girlfriend toots why?

Fanny: TOOTS!

(Fanny went and punches Ed in the face sending him right into the walls)

(Crashing sound)

Mrs. Wakeman: Younger man I had that Wall repair what do you have to so for yourself?

Edward: Relax I'll repair this dent.

(Ed use his Alchemy to restore the Wall back to were it was)

Mrs. Wakeman (Shocked): What the hell?

Edward: It's Alchemy Lady.

Gaz: Wait did you sue Alchemy to restore the wall back to where it was?

Mrs. Wakeman: Why would you ask hi that you saw him use this Alchemy to---

(Gaz grabs Ed and took to Mrs. Wakeman's Lab)

(In Wakeman's lab)

Edward: Hey where the hell are you taken me?

Gaz: You see that? (Pointing toward the table)

Edward: Your point?

Gaz: Fix him!

Edward: Give me one good reason why just I waste my talent on a robot I don't even know.

Zim: Ha! Maybe your human Alchemy can't repair an Irken Robot.

Edward: What did you say that?

Zim: I said your Earth Alchemy can't repair an Irken Robot!

(Edward use his Alchemy and Gir was restored back to himself again)

Gir: Hey I'm alive!

Edward: Hey you two tricked me!

Alarm: Warning, Warning.

Mrs. Wakeman: Hmm XJ9 looks like a space ship a landing in the middle of Station Square.

Jenny XJ9: Is it the Cluster?

Mrs. Wakeman: I don't think so but you should go over there to be sure.

Yoh: I guess it's that time again.

Anna: Hold it Yoh both you and Alphonse help Mrs. Wakeman clean up her Lab.

Edward: Hey my brother is no tool!

Alphones: Brother she asked me nicely.

Morty (V.O): Anna asking nicely?

Inuyasha: Hmmmmm.  
Anna: Edward you and Inuyasha shall goes with Zoro, Tootie, Remy her Suzy to join Jenny to face this unknown Enemy.

Edward & Inuyasha: Says who?

Inuyasha: Who say I have to go!

Edward: I'm not getting into a Battle with enemies I don't know!

Anna: Are you two disobeying me? 

Inuyasha: Look Anna I don't know who you think you are but no one tells me to what to do? Go get that fiancé of yours to do that!

Anna: Yoh is busy.

Fanny: Elric just do what the girl asked you to do goddamn!

Edward: You I'll go for it.

Inuyasha: Fine! But do not ask to do this ever again!

(Inuyasha and Edward race towards the city meanwhile in the middle of the city a group of men and a Cat like finger steps out of the ship)

: So this Neo Earth?

Soldier: Looks like that informant was right about this Planet she is from here.

Soldier #2: Yeah who would have sunk it?

On the other side

Inuyasha: Just who the hell are these people?

Remy: They are not from F.O.W.L and they are wearing the kind of battle Armor Frieza's henchmen wears. But Goku defeated Frieza long ago.

Jenny XJ9: It's him!

Tootie: You know him?

Jenny XJ9: Betty told me about him. He's the Supreme Overload, Maximus I.Q. But how did he know about Neo Earth.

Edward: Let me guess someone told him that Betty is from this Planet.

Suzy: Good guess Mr. Elric.

Jenny XJ9: Looks like it.

Zoro: Not bad short man.

(Remy looked around and see a device on the henchman's head)

Remy: A Scouter! Quick everyone lower your power levels!

Zoro: Lower your Levels who?

(Beeping)

Soldier: Lord Maximus I since a power level near by. (Turning around it's a green haired human and he's not alone)

Maximus: Oh really? You there yourself!

Zoro: Opps looks like they detected my power level with that thing.

Maximus: What's this a Female Reploid?

Jenny XJ9: Maximus I.Q. who are you doing here and just how you know that Atomic Betty is from this Planet?

Maximus: If you must know someone of your group is a traitor.

Zoro: Nani!

Inuyasha: A Traitor among us?

Jenny XJ9: Yada! (Translation: No way!) 

Remy & Tootie: What!

Suzy: But whom?

Maximus: Even I don't know who she is.

Inuyasha: I had enough! Let's kick him off this Planet!

Soldier #1: Weakling your power is at level 3.

Inuyasha: That's what he thinks.

Maximus: Kill him.

(One of the soldiers head towards Inuyasha and he claws him down)

(Beeping)

Soldier #2: No way! His power is going up!

Inuyasha: If you guys think my power is level 3 then think again!

Remy: It's time.

Tootie: Ikidemas! (Translation: Let's go, more polite. Girls use this.)

Maximus: Attack!

(BGM: Shaman King - Silent Weapon)

(A group of Soldiers race towards the others and Zoro attack 3 with his Tiger Trap attack)

(Swords clashing)

Remy: Majinken!

(Remy takes his Sword swings vertically releasing a Ground energy wave. Sending it right at 4 soldiers)

Tootie: Ressenshyuu!

(a spin kick attack knocks down 2 more)

Suzy: Stalagmite!

(Rumbling sounds)

(The ground bursts forth, sending the enemy upwards)

Soldiers: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Soldier #3: How Dare they!

Soldier #4: Open fire!  
(Lasers firing)

Zoro: Mettouryu! Takanami!

(With the use of his two swords Yukibashiri and Sandai Kitetsu Zoro swings his two swords, using the air to cut up his enemies)

Minimus: How did he do that?

Zoro: You really want to know short stuff? It's an example of my fighting style Santoryu.  
Eat this Tatsumaki!

Inuyasha: And have a taste of Tetsusaiga!

(Zoro uses 3 swords to create a tornado around Minimus sending him into the sky and then Inuyasha holds up Tetsusaiga and aims his Wind Scar sending Minimus into a Class wall)

Maximus: Not bad for Earthlings. But you still won't stand a chance against me.

Len: Oh really! We'll juts have to see about that you feline bastard!

Trey: Let's go you over grown Pussy Cat!

Female Voice (Holding a Katana Sword): Take back those words Earthling!

Trey: Who is this?

Nemesis: The name is Nemesis AS and I'll not allow you Earth warriors to go near My Lord.

Len: Out of my way! Bason!

(Len clashes with Nemesis)

Len: Slash Dance!

(Len rapidly attacks Nemesis how ever she doges each attack Len makes)

Len: Stand still!

Nemesis: Your attack is slow human.

Len: She dares to mock me?

Inuyasha: Come on Len let's teach her a lesion.

Nemesis: You wish!

Voice: Phantom Wave!

(Nemesis turn around and slice the energy wave in have)

Nemesis: I see that you have someone else beside the other two Bakas you have with you Atomic Betty.

Danny Phantom: The name is Danny Phantom.

Atomic Betty: Maximus just how you know I'm from Neo Earth?

Inuyasha: Betty, Danny looks like we have a traitor among us.

Len: I see someone has betrayed us but whom?

Trey: Let take care of these two first.

Man's Voice: Wait!

Danny Phantom: Vald?

Maximus: What are you doing here Vald?

Vald: come with me you two.

Edward: They are leaving?

Len: We're not done here!

Danny Phantom (V.O): What do Vald have to do with Maximus?  
-  
Episode 45: Who Betray who? Onward to New York

(BGM: FF4 – Suspicion)

Now back on the Marry Go Alvin Jr, Timmy, Trixie and Luffy just walked on board and see that everyone is being questioned

Trixie: What the Sanji what's going on here?

Sanji: It seems we have a traitor among us.

Luffy: A Traitor but who?

Fanny: All right I want to answers! Who went and blabbed to Maximus?

Morty: Don't look at me I didn't say anything?

Fanny: What about the Mr. Long nose?

Usopp: Hey I didn't say anything!

Trey: How the hell can you blame Usopp he was with Nami and Sanji when this happine!

Nami: Look whose using the accuse card here.

Fanny: What about you Nami?

Nami: DON'T GO THERE WITH ME!

Sanji (Sobbing): Fanny-Chan wait it's not Nami-San!  
Edward: Sanji stop that crying!

Sanji: How can I when Fanny-Chan is using the blame card on Nami-San?

Edward: Anyway both Captain Black and Colonel Mustang are looking into that right now. Also they just inform the Admiral about and he's also making an investigation on it.

Fanny: That still leaves us with one question unanswered someone here is a back stabbing asswipe and don't think that he or she is going to have turned in on charging of Treason.

Tamao: Excuse has anyone see Sam-Chan?

Fanny: You mean Manson? How should I know?

Trey: That odd no one hasn't seen Sam since Jazz put a restraing order put on her.

Tamao: Restraing order why?

(Flash back some Season I)

Sam: I can't believe you kept this from me Danny!

Danny: There's a reason you tried to take out Betty last time when we where as Foster's remember?

Huey: Wait right there Sam!

Dewy: You said that you and Danny are just friends so why are you acting so jealous?

Jazz: Forget it Dewy she'll never get over it.

Luffy: Nami, Jazz.

Nami: Guess what Sammy Jazz asked for a Restraing Order on you until you learn to make peace with Betty and move on. (Hold a sheet of Paper) This stands.

Sanji: Oh how rash.

Sam: A Restraing Order?

Morty: Jazz-San isn't that been too rash.

Jazz: I know Manta but after seeing Nami and Nabiki's DVD I was left with that option.

(Flash back ends)

Tamao: I feel sorry for her.

Fanny: Bullshit! She bought it on herself.

Tamao: Why are you so mean to her!

Hoagie: Fanny is not the mean all the time.

Trey: Only when she's not in bed with you.

Fanny (Anger): What was that HoroHoro?

Trey (Sweat Drop): Nothing! I didn't say anything.

Danny: Sam is not around I wonder what happine to her.

Yoh: I know you would be worried about her after all she is your Nakeme.

Zim: Some friend this human female called Sam had been I know that you human thrive on jealousy no human can't resists it. It's what you people are born with.

(Wrack)

Fanny: Who in hell cares about what you said just now and no one asked your opinion!

Pilika: Just shut up!

Edd: If everyone is done I want to tell you that we location the next Chaos Emerald in New York.

Luffy: Okay then let worry about this later let's go and get the Chaos Emerald before F.O.W.L Does.

Alvin Jr: Right let's go!

Charity: Wait up let us come along with you?

Fanny: Out of the question.

Timmantha: Wait Fanny we do own them.

Fanny: Nani since when?

Timmantha: Big Baby we took care of him for them and now it's their turn to help us.

Rio: Miss Timmantha is right Miss Fanny.

Fanny (turning around): Timmy are you sure that you and Timmantha not brother and sister because she thinking like you most likely to think of Returning the Favor.

Timmy (Sweat Drop): Sorta why?

(After that the Marry go set sell for New York)

(Meanwhile)

Count Dooku: Everyone we have two new members to out circle first off meet Dr. Gene Burrows and our newest member of High Command Stark Rotimid.

Father: Darth Tyranus they don't seem to be from around here.

Count Dooku: Of course not they are from another world just like that Big Baby those Neo Z-Fighter have with them. 

Father: I see anyway my informant have told me that the next Chaos Emerald is said to be in the Big Apple itself New York City.

Lord Tyranos: I hope for their sake it's not a false alarm what bout Maximus I.Q?

Father: If he and his cohorts even think about getting in our why we'll do away with these fools.

Lord Tyranos: Good for we cannot allow him or Zeke to come between us and world conquest.

Father: Asaji Ventress you shall accompany my children to New York City and recover the 2nd Chaos Emerald.

(In the Meantime)

Johnny: Here we are the Big Apple New York City.

Eddie: You may want to park the Marry go at the docks.

Luffy (Looking onward): Whoa is this some big city almost like Station Square.

Haley: Mac when we stop I can show you around.

Mac: You show me around?

Spud: Oh yeah before their dad got a job transfer Jake and Haley use to live here.

Mac: Okay I see sure Haley.

Haley (Hugging Mac): Oh thank you Mac-Kun!

Tuck: Now she's calling him Mac-Kun instead of just Mac?

Adam: Aniki you must get over her.

Jason: Yeah she Really likes Mac.

Brad: Yeah don't make me have to beat you up.

Tuck: You beat me up?

(Fighting)

Jenny XJ9: Kuso! (Translation: Shit, Damn) I better stay with these two before they end up putting each other in the ICU.

(Jenny grabs the two Brothers and few off)

Fanny: Wait a sec she didn't come here to go slight seeing!

Jake: Relax Fan if anyone sees the 2nd Chaos Emerald we'll let you, Timmy and Alvin Jr know as for me I'm gonna show June around my old neighborhood.

(Fanny turned around and see Jake having his arms around Juniper Lee)

Len: What is this?

Fanny: Why is Jake and Juniper Lee are together?

Fu Dog: Hey It was bond top happine.  
(Meanwhile)

Gang Member: Hey who goes there?

Asaji: I come to speak with your leader where is he?

Gang Member: Wolfgang sees no one, not even with the likes of you!

Asaji: You dare? (Taking out a Lightsaber)

Delightful #1: Wait!

Delightful #2: This Sith Warrior is with us.

Gang Member: The Delightfuls I didn't know! I'll go tell Wolfgang right away.

(In the Meantime)

Billy: Hey why this old neighborhood is shut down?

(BGM: Seiken No Densatsu II: Hidden Continent)

Oldman: Youngman didn't you know what happine 5 years ago?

Billy: You mean the KND Moonbase and the Whole Town of Middleton?

Oldman: Besides that! It was the Gerald field tragedy even now some say it's was worst then the 9/11 attack long ago.

Billy: No way!

Miroku: Excuse me sure how did this happine?

Edward: However did this had some serious fire power.

Oldman: You don't know the half of it! it was caused by one young man, a Shin Human.

Alphones: A Shin Human?

Billy: What's this Shin Human?

Oldman: 50 years ago a meteor shower rain down onto our planet this is called the Scared Star Shower. Those who where outside when it happine had developed some kind of Super Human ability something like those Saiyans have.

Billy: Like the Saiyans Ability yeah right.

Oldman: You seem to have met these Saiyans?

Billy: Trunks, Goten and Alvin Jr are Half-Saiyans and they can turn Super Saiyans too.

Edward: Are you saying that one person done all of this? Al let's take a look into this neighborhood and see what we can fine out about this Guy.

Oldman: No doesn't the Mayor have forbid anyone Locals and Tourist from stepping foot into there you two will be arrested if you do.

Edward: Don't worry about me and Al here we can take care of ourselves. Beside we need to know as much about this World as we can.

Oldman: You talk like you are from another world.

Alphonse: Yes we are. Chaos Control caused our world to merge with yours.

Oldman: I see however there some things in our worlds that someone like you two should not know about.

Billy: What's with him?

Alphonse: The man must not want us to go into that Neighborhood brother?

Edward: In speaking of Oldman where did he go?

Miroku: He just disappeared?

Edward: Screw what that old fart just said I want to know about this Neighborhood and how one person lever it 5 years ago.

Miroku: I hope you know what you are getting both Al and yourself into Ed.

(Ending theme: Shaman King - Sono Saki no Justice "Iron Maiden Jane Song") 


End file.
